¡¡Riiinnggg!
by JoaZB
Summary: no hace falta que vengas a rescatarme como un príncipe que rescata a una princesa… - déjame decirte que no eres ninguna princesa – contestó Sasuke riendo con la comparación de Sakura ¡Eso ya lo sé! Y si nos ponemos a comparar, tú serias el ogro que está encerrado en las mazmorras, ¡imbécil!
1. un nuevo curso comienza

_Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni todos los personajes que reconozcais me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo me dedico a escribir historias ambientadas en su mundo para entretener a los fans de la saga. _

* * *

_capitulo 1. un nuevo curso comienza..._

**_¡Riiiinggg!_**

El último curso antes de entrar a la universidad acababa de comenzar. De hecho había comenzado hace ya unas horas antes. El timbre que acababa de sonar indicaba que la hora de la comida había dado inicio. Los pasillos se llenaron enseguida de alumnos que se dirigían hacia el comedor de la escuela. El aire enseguida se llenó de saludos entre compañeros, risas y charlas llenas de entusiasmo.

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

Una chica de unos diecisiete años, de tez blanca, un pelo rosa cortado por los hombros y unos impresionantes ojos color jade se dio la vuelta en el pasillo para encontrarse con la persona que le llamaba.

-¡Naruto!- contestó la chica acercándose a su amigo. - ¿¡QUE HACES BAKA!?

Naruto Uzumaki era el chico más hiperactivo, revoltoso, escandaloso, peor estudiante, era la única persona que podía sacar a Sakura de quicio con solamente su presencia… pero a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Habían ido a la misma escuela de primaria, y aunque en un principio ambos no se habían llevado muy bien, fue cuando pasaron a la secundaria que ambos se unieron más. Naruto vivía con su padrino Jiraiya, después de la muerte de sus padres cuando era un crio.

Y ahí en el pasillo se encontraban ambos. Naruto dando vueltas con Sakura en sus brazos mientras la chica le golpeaba con sus brazos para que este le soltara.

-Te eché de menos Sakura – Dijo el rubio mientras la volvía a dejar en el suelo – No volví hasta anoche de las vacaciones con Ero-sennin

- No lo llames así, Naruto – le regaño Sakura a su amigo. Sakura observó a las demás personas que se habían congregado a su alrededor

- ¿Vamos a comer ya o esperamos a que termines de matar a Naruto? – Kiba observaba divertido toda la escena que ocurría, junto con sus amigos.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Sai, Shino, Neji, Lee y Naruto junto con las chicas Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Sakura eran el pequeño grupo de amigos que formaban desde hacía un par de años ya. Todos habían ido al mismo colegio, aunque algunos a distinta clase, y ahora que estaban en el último año de Bachillerato todos ellos formaban una piña.

Eran muy distintos entre sí, pero todos y cada uno de ellos se compenetraban y completaban con los otros.

-¡SI! Vayamos al comedor ya – exclamó Naruto a la vez que echaba a andar – me muero de hambre, Dattebayo

Todos ellos le siguieron riéndose mientras se empezaban a poner al día. Sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

-¡Sakura! ¿No lo has oído, verdad? – Exclamó Ino cuando estaban a punto de llegar al comedor. Sakura la miró para que la chica continuase hablando – Hay un chico nuevo en nuestra clase – Continuó Ino, señalándose a ella y a Tenten

Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai y Sakura iban a la misma clase, separados de Kiba, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Neji, Lee y Naruto. Aunque el resto del tiempo lo hacían todo juntos.

– Es guapísimo, tiene un aire... _interesante_- Siguió Ino mientras entraban al comedor- Se llama Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha… y es aquel de allí

Sakura siguió la dirección del dedo que muy discretamente tenía la rubia levantado para encontrarse con un chico de porte atlético, pelo y ojos negros, sentado en una de las mesas con su bandeja de comida. Se notaba que el chico lo único que quería era comer en paz. Solo. En silencio. Sin nadie que le molestase. Justo lo contrario de lo que estaba sucediendo. A su alrededor se había concentrado un pequeño grupo de chicas.

Sakura y sus amigos se pusieron a la cola para comprar su comida. Naruto y Choji prácticamente competían en ver quién de los dos llenaba más sus platos de comida. Algo muy normal ya para el grupo.

Todos los chicos se sentaron en la misma mesa que ocupaban desde hace un par de año. Sakura sonrió cuando observó a sus amigos. Naruto y Choji tenían una competición en haber quien come más, a la cual se había unido Lee, bajo la mirada reprobadora de Neji y Shikamaru. Kiba animaba a los tres chicos mientras grababa la competición con su móvil y Shino ya había sacado su mp3 y escuchaba música mientras veía el show. Tenten e Ino hablaban sobre la nueva colección de ropa para esa temporada e Hinata las escuchaba, aunque con lo tímida que es, pocas veces se unía a la conversación.

Sakura había echado mucho de menos a sus compañeros. Había pasado todo el verano en un curso de preparatoria para la universidad de Medicina por lo que había pasado muy poco tiempo con sus amigos. Volvió a sonreír cuando vio como Lee tenía que retirarse se la competición en un baño de lágrimas porque Naruto y Choji seguían comiendo. Sin duda ese iba a ser su mejor año. Todos juntos. Como siempre.

No sabía lo muy equivocada que iba a estar.

**.**

**.**

Aunque parezca mentira el primer mes de clases se les había pasado volando. El tiempo se había vuelto más frio y los días más cortos. Los profesores les mandaban cantidades insanas de trabajo y estudio. Y ya habían tenido los primeros exámenes del primer trimestre. Y algunos no les había salido también como a otros.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? – Naruto se tiraba de los pelos. Estaba junto a sus amigos en el pasillo, junto a sus taquillas

- Vamos Naruto, no es para tanto…

- Un dos, Ino, Kakashi-sensei me ha puesto un dos en matemáticas… - Naruto se dejó resbalar por las taquillas hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo – Mi nota ha sido la tercera peor de la clase…

Todos se miraron extrañados entre ellos. Normalmente Naruto era el que peores notas sacaba del todo el curso. Kiba cerró su taquilla y soltó un suspiro mientras se giraba a sus amigos.

-Yo he sacado un cero, el profesor Hatake me pillo copiando… ¡no se le escapa ninguna!

Sakura negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaban todos hacia la salida del instituto. Esos dos no tenían remedio alguno. Aun no conseguía saber cómo habían llegado hasta segundo de bachillerato a la par con el resto.

-Jiraiya me va a matar… - Se seguía quejando Naruto – Sakura-san…

- Tranquilo Naruto, te ayudare en los próximos… - Consiguió que Naruto cambiara su cara a una más contenta y añadió a ver a su otro amigo – y a ti también Kiba…

- ¡Gracias Sakura-san! – Gritaron los dos

- Señorita Haruno – se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo. El profesor Kakashi Hatake estaba asomado a la puerta de su aula – Necesito hablar con usted un momento.

- Os veo en el parque – se despidió Sakura de toda la pandilla mientras volvía por donde habían venido.

El profesor Kakashi Hatake era… ¿Cómo describirlo? Era un profesor jovencísimo, de unos veintisiete años de edad. Su pelo plateado de punta y su ojo izquierdo tapado, a la vez que la parte inferior de su rostro, hecho que hacía que fuera el profesor más extraño y misterioso de toda la escuela. A la vez era un genio. Era muy buen profesor con sus alumnos y la mayoría le tenía mucho cariño. Sakura le había tenido de tutor el año pasado, pero en este curso les habían separado.

-Kakashi-sensei – Saludo Sakura al entrar al aula

- seré directo Sakura, tus amigos te esperan – Dijo Kakashi mientras recogía de su mesa unos libros, trabajos y su maletín. Sakura le siguió hasta fuera del aula y el profesor la cerró con llave. – Como sabrás ya he corregido los exámenes de la semana pasada.

Uno de los pocos defectos que tenía el profesor era su impuntualidad. Llegaba tarde a todos sitios... Tardaba siglos en corregir los trabajos… Tardaba trillones de años en corregir los exámenes… De hecho, Sakura tenía la sospecha que los exámenes finales del curso pasado aún estaban sin corregir y que les había dado un aprobado general a toda la clase, sino no se explicaba como Naruto pudo haber aprovado.

- Bueno, no me toca con usted hasta mañana…

- Tranquila Sakura, has sacado un diez – le contestó Kakashi mientras le revolvía el pelo rosado a su alumna – No esperaba menos de ti…

- Gracias sensei – Sakura le sonrió a su maestro. Sin lugar a dudas era su profesor favorito.

- Lo que me hace recordar que tengo un pequeño… favor que pedirte – Añadió el peli plata – La mayoría de las dos clases han aprobado el examen, pero me gustaría pedirte si pudieras echarle una mano a un alumno…

- Naruto y Kiba ya me han dicho que han suspendido, en el próximo examen lo harán bien, no se preocupe

- Me alegra oír eso, pero tengo otra idea… Veras, como sabes este año ha sido un año de muchos cambios, el director Sarutobi se jubiló a finales del curso pasado y este año tenemos a la nueva directora Tsunade… ella, ha añadido un nuevo programa por puntos, para subir la nota… - Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de la sala de profesores del instituto – en fin, una historia muy larga y nada entretenida… lo que quiero decir, resumiendo, es darte la oportunidad de ser la tutora de un alumno con notas muy bajas para subir puntos

- claro, sensei, sería un honor y… un dolor de cabeza ser la tutora de Naruto – Kakashi soltó una carcajada ante la broma de su alumna

- Por sorprendente que parezca no ha sido Naruto la nota más baja en el examen… ni Kiba - Añadió al ver que su alumna abría la boca para decir algo.- Y por lo que creo que se va a hablar en la reunión de hoy, creo que no es mi materia en la única que va mal… será un gran esfuerzo por tu parte, pero no te propondría como su tutora si no te viera capacitada, Sakura… ¿Qué dices?

Sakura sopesó la idea. ¿Subir puntos por ayudar a alguien en sus estudios? Solía ayudar a Naruto y a Kiba desde hace años en las materias que peor se les daba, y si era capaz de estar con ellos dos sin que le aumentara las ganas de matarles o estamparles contra el suelo de un puñetazo, estaba segura que ayudar a su nuevo compañero de estudios iba a ser como coser y cantar.

-Cuente conmigo, sensei

- Me alegra oír eso Sakura, te veo mañana en clase.

**.**

**.**

-¿Tutores de alumnos? Suena problemático

- ¡oh, vamos! Shikamaru…

- entonces no me vas ayudar para los próximos exámenes, ¿Sakura?

Sakura les había contado a sus amigos la conversación con el profesor de matemáticas. Estaban todos reunidos en el parque que había en frente del instituto. Siempre que salían se quedaban ahí hablando hasta que era la hora en que los chicos tenían el entrenamiento de futbol. Eso cuando el tiempo les acompañaba, sino se juntaban a lado de la puerta del gimnasio.

-Al parecer no, Naruto – le contestó Sakura – creo que te asignaran a otro tutor

-Pues a mí no me importaría ser la _tutora_ de cierto chico nuevo… - Añadió Ino haciendo reír a Tenten y sonrojar a Hinata por el tono de voz que había utilizado al decirlo

- Dudo mucho que con las notas que sacas te pongan de tutora siquiera, cerda – la picó Sakura

- No te preocupes Ino, yo te ayudo – saltó Lee – solo hay que tener un espíritu flameante que te ayude a estudiar…

Lee no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, Ino le había lanzado uno de sus zapatos para hacer que se callara y acto seguido le empezó a gritar sobre que ni en sueños se le ocurriera ser su tutor.

- Han abierto un puesto de comida al final de la calle, vamos a ir a probarlo ¿Os apuntáis? – pregunto Shino mientras Ino seguía gritando a Lee – A Choji le han dado un par de cupones con descuento

- Yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba del césped donde había estado tumbado

- ¿De qué es el local? – pregunto Naruto

- Nosotras vamos a estudiar a casa de Hinata – Dijo Tenten señalándose a Sakura y a Hinata

- Yo tengo que ayudar en la floristería de mis padres – Contestó Ino que había dejado de gritar a Lee – y vosotros tenéis entrenamiento – señaló a Naruto, Kiba, Neji y Lee

- Yo me apunto – dijo Sai alzando la mano

- ¿Pero de qué es el restaurante? –Volvió a preguntar Naruto

- Que más te da si no vas a poder ir – contestó Ino

- Creo que es de Ramen – Dijo Choji mientras sacaba sus cupones

-¿¡QUE!? – Gritó dejando a todos sordos

- ¡Naruto! – El puño cerrado de Sakura cayó sobre la cabeza de su amigo rubio – No chilles así ¿no ves que nos está mirando todo el mundo? Ya iremos en otro momento todos juntos…

- pues creo que no será en un futuro muy cercano, porque tener por seguro que yo voy a estar castigado hasta la recuperación del examen de matemáticas fijo… - Añadió Kiba soltando un largo suspiro – y creo que Naruto va a correr la misma suerte

- ¡AH! – Ino soltó un pequeño chillido sobresaltando a sus amigos

- Ino… ¿no me digas que tú también quieres un chichón a juego con el de Naruto? – bromeó Sakura mientras levantaba la mano hacia la cabeza de su amiga rubia

- No seas boba – contestó Ino mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la hacía girarse para mirar hacia la escuela - ¿Qué hará aquí?

De un coche negro se habían bajado hace menos de un minuto dos chicos morenos. Uno de ellos era el nuevo compañero de curso de sus amigos, Sasuke Uchiha. El acompañante de este apenas podían verle, se encontraba de espaldas a los muchachos y avanzaba por delante de él hacía el instituto.

-Ni idea, Ino – Contestó Kiba levantándose del banco – pero nosotros no nos vamos a quedar a averiguarlo

- Si, el entrenamiento ya está a punto de empezar – Neji recogió su mochila mientras le tiraba la suya a Naruto – Hasta mañana

- Si… ya sabéis como se pone Gai cuando llegamos tarde al entrenamiento – añadió Naruto mientras echaba a correr detrás de sus compañeros de equipo.

**.**

**.**

- Pero es que no lo soporto, Sakura – dijo Naruto - es un teme

- Tranquilo Naruto – dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro - explícame que ha pasado… desde el principio

- Es que… está en todas partes, primero en clase, vino y ahora resulta que todas las chicas van detrás de él y no solo contento con eso también le han metido en el equipo de futbol… ¡y llegó tarde! - Naruto estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ya - ¡llegó tarde Sakura! Y Gai no le hizo dar quinientas vueltas al campo…

Sakura y Naruto avanzaban hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban sus taquillas y sus amigos. Acababa de terminar la última clase, la clase de Naruto habían tenido filosofía, mientras que la de la chica gimnasia. Naruto había sido expulsado de la clase por armar jaleo y venia del despacho de la directora con una semana de detención. Naruto había aprovechado y había ido a buscar a Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru y a Sai al gimnasio y ahora les iba contando todo lo que había pasado.

-y en clase… si lo vierais… mantiene esa pose chula y guay de chico malo sentado al fondo de la clase sin sacar ni un solo libro – continuó Naruto – Teme…

- ¡Qué fastidio! – exclamo Shikamaru que iba por detrás de Naruto y Sakura

- ¿A qué sí, Shikamaru? – Preguntó Naruto – es un fastidio tener que aguantarle…

- En realidad me quejaba de escucharte a ti – contestó el chico del cabello negro y atado en una coleta – No solo hay que aguantar a todas las chicas del instituto hablar de él, sino también a ti…

- A lo mejor es que a Naruto también le gusta Uchiha – dejó caer Sai, haciendo que Hinata diera un brinco y Sakura soltara una carcajada

- ¿¡PERO QUE DICES BAKA!? – Gritó Naruto mientras doblaban el último pasillo

- Tranquilo Naruto, Sai solo, eh… bromeaba – intentaba tranquilizar Sakura a su amigo mientras se aguantaba la risa

- Sakura-san… - La vocecita de Hinata se escuchó entre los gritos que pegaba Naruto - ¿Por q-qué est-están todos esos alumnos alrededor de t-tu taquilla?

Si, la verdad es que eso mismo se preguntó Sakura cuando vio concentrado alrededor de donde se encontraba su taquilla a un montón de alumnos. A decir la verdad es que todos los alumnos eran chicas, cosa que se le hizo más extraña a Sakura. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos que se encontraban a un lado de todo el escándalo y avanzó hacía ellos junto con Hinata, dejando a Naruto gritándole aún a Sai y a Shikamaru intentando calmarle.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

- ¡Frentuda! ¿No tienes que contarnos nada? – preguntó Ino mientras que la enganchaba del brazo

- Eh… ¿no?

- Entonces a ver si puedes explicarme porque el mismísimo Dios del olimpo reencarnado en el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha ha salido de nuestra clase y se ha plantado ahí tras habernos preguntado "¿la taquilla de Sakura Haruno?" – Dijo rápidamente Ino mientras le quitaba la coleta que llevaba Sakura para la clase de gimnasia y la intentaba peinar un poco con las manos

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura aún sin saber muy bien de que iba todo esto y dándole un manotazo en la mano a Ino para que dejara de tocarla el pelo

En ese mismo momento el grupo de chicas que había rodeado la taquilla de Sakura se abrió por el lado en el que estaba ella dejando ver al compañero de clase de sus amigos. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba ahí, apoyado a lado de su taquilla con la mochila colgando de un solo hombro.

El chico levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos jades de Sakura e inmediatamente comenzó a andar lentamente hacia ella. El pasillo se quedó en silencio en ese mismo momento, ni siquiera se escuchaba ya los gritos de Naruto que se había acercado hasta ellos. Cuando Sasuke se quedó en frente de Sakura todas las chicas que se encontraban allí contuvieron la respiración, y en ese mismo momento a Sakura lo único que se le paso por la mente fue "_¿Por qué narices he tenido que tener gimnasia a última hora? No es justo que la primera vez que vaya a hablar con él sea con el chándal del instituto y toda sudada… Creo que Kami me odia_"

-¿Sakura Haruno? – la voz de Sasuke se escuchó en todo el pasillo pese el no haber hablado en voz alta. Algunas de las chicas soltaron un gritito. Su voz ronca hizo que las piernas de Sakura temblaran.

- … - Sakura notó como Ino la daba un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que reaccionara – S-si…

- Tsk – la expresión del chico era de molestia, se notaba que quería terminar con esto rápido y salir de ahí cuanto antes – ¿te viene bien empezar mañana a las siete?

- ¿empezar? – Sakura se encontraba en estado de shock, "_¿ha dicho a las siete? ¿Qué…?_" – no, n-no…

- Antes tengo entrenamiento – contestó Sasuke – si no, di tu otro día.

- Otro día… ¿para qué? – pregunto al fin Sakura saliendo de su estado de estupor. La chica no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el chico

- Para las clases… - dijo Sasuke alzando las cejas – el profesor Hatake me dijo ayer que serias mi tutora

- ¿¡Qué!? Ni de coña voy a dejar que te acerques a Sakura, teme – Gritó Naruto dándole un empujón a Sasuke, aunque este apenas se movió.

- Hmp… Dobe – Dijo Sasuke, para acto seguido volver a fijar sus ojos en los de Sakura – si no puedes mañana podemos empezar hoy

- Creo que hoy será lo mejor, si… - Se oyó la voz de Ino por encima de todo el jaleo que se había empezado a formar en el pasillo.

Todas las alumnas de la escuela al darse cuenta que Sakura iba a tener un par de horas a solas con el moreno habían puesto el grito en el cielo exclamando que ellas podían darle las clases particulares si la pelirosa se negaba. A Naruto le había caído un coscorrón en la cabeza y ahora se encontraba doblado y con la cabeza aprisionada entre el cuerpo y el brazo de Tenten, que le tenía agarrado como si le estuviera haciendo una llave para tenerle callado. La rubia se abrió paso entre todos los alumnos y abrió la taquilla de Sakura, sacando de allí la mochila con los libros de la chica y poniéndoselo en la mano de su amiga.

-Ya se sabe lo que dicen, "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" – seguía hablando la rubia mientras que empezaba a empujarles a ambos por el pasillo para que salieran del instituto. A su alrededor se escuchaban todas las protestas del sector femenino del instituto – además, mañana Sakura tiene que, mmm… ayudarme con la floristería ¿recuerdas?

- Eh, si… - atinó a contestar Sakura mientras notaba como su amiga la seguía empujando por la espalda

- En fin, que os divirtáis – dijo Ino cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto y les sacó a ambos por ella – quiero decir… ¡que estudies mucho!

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos! Primero de todo disculparme por haber desaparecido durante meses de Fanfiction... ¡sorry!_  
_Traigo una nueva historia... Espero que os guste... Me enganché a Naruto en Navidades y desde entonces no he parado de leer sobre ellos, y ¡aqui estoy! poniendo mi granito de arena con mi historia._

Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los reviews...

Y ya sabeis... **Si dejais un review, Sasuke os esperará al lado de vuestra taquilla para tener una clase particular juntos!**

**¡Hasta el sabado que viene!**


	2. el primer dia de clases particulares

_Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni todos los personajes que reconozcais me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo me dedico a escribir historias ambientadas en su mundo para entretener a los fans de la saga. _

* * *

_capitulo 2. el primer dia de clases... particulares_

- En fin, que os divirtáis – dijo Ino cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto y les sacó a ambos por ella – quiero decir… ¡que estudies mucho!

La puerta del instituto se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Sasuke observó a la chica que tenía a su lado. Miraba a la puerta del instituto mientras negaba con la cabeza y se colgaba la mochila por fin del hombro.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el borde de la carretera hacía donde les esperaba un coche negro aparcado. Vio como la chica le seguía detrás de él, con un libro entre las manos y los brazos sobre el pecho. Hacia un poco de frio, y con las prisas de su compañera de clase, Yamanaka, por sacarlos del instituto la pelirosa no había podido coger su abrigo.

Sakura Haruno. Su tutor, el profesor Hatake, le había dicho a su hermano Itachi que sería su tutora durante este curso. O por lo menos durante ese trimestre, dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas. La observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras montaban en el coche. Pelo rosa totalmente despeinado, ojos color jade, chándal negro y rojo del instituto. Ya la había visto por el instituto, al lado del dobe de Uzumaki, que siempre iba montando jaleo por los pasillos.

Cuando se sentó al fin en el asiento del copiloto del coche sintió una mirada sobre él. Su hermano, Itachi Uchiha se encontraba a su lado, mirándole fijamente con una gran sonrisa burlona en los labios. Arrancó el coche mientras decía:

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga, Otouto?

- Hmp…

- Sakura Haruno, ¿me equivoco? – volvió a preguntar Itachi mirando a la chica por el espejo retrovisor. Esta asintió con la cabeza - Kakashi-sensei nos comentó ayer que Sasuke iba a tener ayuda extra en algunas materias, pero no sabía que estuviera tan ansioso por empezarlas…

- Ambos tenemos horarios muy ocupados, Aniki – cortó a su hermano Sasuke – por si no lo recuerdas gracias a ti ahora tengo entrenamiento un par de días a la semana…

- Si – Itachi tenía una sonrisa puesta de oreja a oreja, se notaba que estaba disfrutando con la conversación - Kakashi-sensei dijo que te relacionabas muy poco con tus compañeros, y que una actividad extraescolar te ayudaría a… hacer amistades. Me alegra que aceptaras ser la tutora de Sasuke, Sakura, espero que tengas mucha paciencia

- Tsk…

- Oh, gracias Uchiha-sama, es…

- Por favor, llámame Itachi, no me gustar las formalidades salvo cuando son necesarias – Itachi sonreía a través de sus espejo

- Opino lo mismo, Itachi… y respecto a Sasuke… puedo asegurarle que he tenido alumnos más… cabezotas por decirlo de alguna forma – Contestó Sakura

- El truco está en hacer muchos pequeños descansos, Sakura, para conservar la calma y no llegar a la violencia

**.**

**.**

Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada hacia el comentario de Itachi. El hermano de Sasuke iba conduciendo el coche y metiéndose a la vez con este. Sakura observó el puño fuertemente cerrado de Sasuke que reposaba sobre sus piernas y confirmó que a su nuevo compañero de estudios no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermano se estuviera metiendo con él y dejándole en mal lugar.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y comprobó que andaban ya en las afueras de la ciudad. Los edificios altos habían ido quedándose atrás y casas unifamiliares, cada vez más grandes y elegantes iban apareciendo delante de sus ojos. El coche giró a la izquierda en la esquina y se detuvo unos metros más adelante enfrente de unas verjas que se abrían para dejarles paso.

Una elegante casa, de dos plantas pero bastante grande se encontraba delante de los ojos de Sakura. El jardín, bastante sencillo pero con muchos árboles parecía un pequeño bosque encantado. La casa, pintada de blanco y una puerta de madera roja y cristal le hacía parecer a Sakura que su piso donde vivía con sus padres, de tres habitaciones en uno de los edificios cercanos al instituto era una caja de zapatos comparada con la de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sakura se bajó del coche cuando notó que Sasuke le abría la puerta y la hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera a través de la casa. El interior estaba decorado con muy buen gusto, sencillo pero a la vez hogareño. Parecía una de las mansiones que solían aparecer en las revistas de hogar que ojeaba su madre.

-Sakura, suerte – le deseó Itachi a su espalda riéndose por lo bajito de su hermano – cuando termines con la clase de hoy o en su defecto cuando sientas que no aguantas más y quieras tirarle por la ventana… llámame, estaré en el salón encantado de acercarte a tu casa

Itachi se despidió de Sakura dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica y se dirigió hacia la parte derecha de la casa, donde suponía que estaría el salón que había mencionado el chico.

Sakura se volvió a girar hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, que miraba muy entretenido la escena apoyado en el marco de la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo que había a su izquierda. Cuando vio que la chica estaba acercándose a él se metió en la sala. Sakura llevó el pelo que tenía delante de la cara hacía detrás, sujetándoselo detrás de las orejas y cogió aire antes de entrar a la sala.

Una amplia biblioteca con muebles de madera apareció delante de sus ojos color jade. La luz entraba entre los grandes ventanales que había entre estantería y estantería. Una larga y amplia mesa de madera oscura con sillas de alto respaldo a ambos lados de esta se encontraba en el centro de la sala. A uno de los lados de la habitación entre dos ventanales, unos sillones bastante cómodos invitaban a leer, plácidamente entre sus cojines, cualquiera de los libros de la biblioteca.

-Impresionante – Sakura estaba asombrada

- Hmp…

Sakura se apresuró a tomar asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba ya Sasuke. Se sentó a su lado derecho y abrió su mochila y empezó a sacar los libros.

-No vamos a la misma clase, así que no sé muy bien en que materias son las que fallas más – empezó Sakura mientras abría su carpeta de apuntes y cogía un bolígrafo de su estuche. – ¿Qué materias son las que peor se te dan?

- Me gustaría dejar una cosa clara antes de empezar - Dijo Sasuke. Él aún no había abierto su mochila, simplemente tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa con las manos juntas tocándose la cabeza con la punta de los dedos. Sus ojos cerrados y una actitud seria. "_¿Qué es lo que ven en él la chicas?_" se preguntó Sakura sarcásticamente – No soy un idiota. Si estás aquí como mi tutora es por sugerencia de Kakashi y orden de mi hermano. No tengo la mínima intención de que nos llevemos bien, ni mucho menos ser amigos ¿entendido?

La cara de Sakura era un poema. Tenía la boca abierta y las cejas tan elevadas que se le podrían haber salido por encima de su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras del chico y sin darse cuenta se volvió a preguntar "_¿Qué es lo que ven en él las chicas?_" pero inmediatamente se contestó a sí misma "_Es un idiota. Un chulo y un creído. Van a ser unas horas muy largas_"

-Créeme no tengo la intención de ser amiga de un chico que tiene el ego tan grande que no le entra nada más en la cabeza, pero por desgracia, estas tutorías van hacer que consiga más puntos, así que aunque seas peor que un dolor de muelas, me gustaría empezar con las clases… ya sabes, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabamos, así que… ¿Qué materias son las que llevas mal? – Volvió a preguntar Sakura

- Hmp… ninguna – contestó Sasuke

- Pero alguna clase debes de llevar mal, quiero decir que si no, no te habrían asignado a una tutora

- Pues lamentablemente para ti y tus puntos entiendo perfectamente lo que se explica en clase, Haruno

- Ya… - Sakura frunció el ceño. Le estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas… Naruto tenía razón, Sasuke Uchiha era un teme. – Lo plantearé de otra forma… ¿Qué materias has suspendido en los exámenes iniciales?

Sakura se quedó callada esperando la contestación del chico. Una sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de la chica al ver que Sasuke fruncía el ceño al verse derrotado.

-Matemáticas, filosofía – La voz de Itachi sonó procedente de la puerta de la biblioteca. Se acercó a los chicos con unos libros en su mano y se sentó enfrente de ellos dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura mientras seguía enumerando - ciencias, química, lenguaje, literatura… de hecho la única materia que no ha suspendido ha sido gimnasia, y creo que es porque le tiene demasiado miedo a que Gai-sensei le ponga a dar mil vueltas al edificio del instituto como castigo…

- Itachi... ¿no te ibas a quedar en el salón? – preguntó Sasuke a su hermano mayor. Sakura podría jurar que sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la simple presencia de su hermano.

- Me preocupaba que espantaras a la encantadora Sakura, Otouto – Itachi abrió uno de sus enormes libros – Además que yo también tengo trabajos por hacer… no os preocupéis por mí, seré tan silencioso que no os daréis cuenta no de que estoy…

- Bien… - Dijo Sakura aguantándose la risa. Itachi había vuelto a ganar la pequeña batalla que se disputaba entre los dos hermanos. – Empecemos por los deberes, así poco a poco iremos avanzando por las materias.

**.**

**.**

-Suéltalo. Todo. Ahora.

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba delante del pupitre de Sakura. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para que el timbre sonara y diera comienzo a la primera clase del día. Sakura había llegado un par de minutos antes, pero en vez de esperar a sus amigos en las taquillas como solía hacer todos los días, había ido a su clase y se había sentado a esperar al profesor Asuma para su clase de ciencias. No había ningún motivo en específico. Si no contabas, claro, la mirada de odio que recibía de cada alumna del instituto.

-Rin, de bachillerato de Humanidades dice que se os ha visto llegar en el mismo coche esta mañana, que no has dormido en tu casa – Dijo Tenten que se encontraba al lado de Ino con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¡Lo sabía! Dime que sí, dime que es cierto… - Ino dio un golpe en la mesa con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro – quiero todo los detalles…

- ¡Serás cerda! –Contestó Sakura con una muesca de asco – Hoy he venido con Naruto, como todos los días, y ayer solo estuve dos horas en su casa…

- En dos horas se pueden hacer muchas cosas – el tono provocativo de Ino hizo que el rostro de Sakura se igualara al color que tenía en ese momento Hinata. Sakura respiró hondo y continuó.

- Ino… para. Estuvimos estudiando… No pasamos de matemáticas en las dos horas que estuvimos estu…

- ¡Ja! Seguro que estuvisteis entretenidos en otras cosas… tal vez os cansasteis de las matemáticas y decidisteis pasar a la anatomía…

- ¡Ino! ¡NO! Es un idiota. Un cabezota –La cortó Sakura mientras se masajeaba la sien con los dedos de ambas manos intentando buscar un poco de la paciencia que solía tener – Créeme, fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida… Ni siquiera Naruto tarda tanto en captar las cosas…

"_A decir verdad eso no era del todo cierto_" Pensó Sakura mientras el timbre de inicio de clases sonaba y tanto Ino como Tenten se marchaban de su clase. Sakura estaba segura que Sasuke había estado poniendo a prueba su paciencia e intentando sacarla de sus casillas durante toda la tarde de ayer. Dos horas y media después de que llegara a la casa de los hermano Uchiha dio gracias a Kami de que el hermano mayor, Itachi, se apiadara de ella y diera por concluida la clase particular de matemáticas. Sakura estaba segura que si hubieran pasado dos minutos más le hubiera clavado a Sasuke el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano en su cabeza para poder abrirla y ver si tenía algo en ese cerebro suyo. Una suerte para el muchacho que Itachi hubiera captado el vigésimo suspiro de cabreo de la chica y decidiera que ya había estado bien por clases hasta el jueves.

**.**

**.**

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos solas… cuéntanos, Sakura, ¿Qué tal tu cita con el doctor amor?

Sakura rodó sus ojos ante el comentario de Ino. Las dos, junto con Tenten e Hinata se encontraban en la floristería Yamanaka. Los padres de la rubia habían tenido que salir hacer unos recados y mientras tanto Ino se encontraba al cargo. Las cuatro se encontraban sentadas a lo largo de una mesa ayudando a Ino con los arreglos florales de una boda que iban a poner en las mesas del restaurante.

-Ya os he contado todo lo que pasó en el descanso y durante la comida… - Dijo Sakura- y durante los cambios de clase, mensajes de texto con el móvil, mientras que veníamos hacia la floristería… - siguió enumerando Sakura divertida ante las expresiones de las chicas

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Exclamo Tenten y añadió haciendo un puchero – Seguro que hay algo más que no nos quieres contar…

- creerme chicas… mucho musculito pero poco cerebrito… - Sakura empezó a reír a carcajadas junto con sus amigas – sin embargo… ¿sabíais que tiene un hermano mayor?

- ¡NO!- Ino casi se cae de su silla al escuchar a Sakura. Hinata se mantenía con la vista puesta en los arreglos florales pero se notaba por el sonrojo que estaba atenta a las palabras de Sakura. Tenten por su parte había dejado las flores a un lado y miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su amiga – Ya-estas-contándonos. Ahora.

- Pues… Se llama Uchiha… -Sakura hizo una pausa para darle más emoción al asunto – Uchiha Itachi, tendrá unos cuatro, cinco años más que el baka de Sasuke… La verdad es que se parecen bastante, pero al contrario que su hermano es bueno en las materias. Ayer estudió con nosotros y se le veía aplicado…

- ¿Itachi Uchiha? – Preguntó Tenten – Por favor que alguien me diga de que me suena ese nombre…

- Si, a mí también me suena bastante… - Ino intentaba recordar donde lo había escuchado

- Estuvo en nues-nuestro instituto hace cuatro años – contestó Hinata a sus amigas – Matriculas de Ho-Honor… en todas las materias.

- Vaya… el hermano de Sasuke es un cerebrito – dijo asombrada Ino

- Pues ya se le podía haber pegado algo a su hermano – contestó Sakura mientras se levantaba de las sillas y recogía su mochila – Ya va siendo hora de ir por los chicos

Tenten e Hinata se levantaron también buscaron sus mochilas y abrigos.

-Sigo sin entender como podéis ir por las buena a buscar a los chicos al entrenamiento, si dependieran de mí ya les hubiera mandado a freír espárragos hace tiempo – Dijo Ino mientras llevaba los arreglos que habían hecho a la parte de atrás de la tienda – Ya son mayorcitos para ir solos a casa, ni que les fuera a atacar una vieja con su enorme bolso…

- Hmp… - Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros mientras se echaba su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo- tal vez por eso nosotras les caemos mejor, porque saben que estaremos ahí para protegerles de la vieja asesina del enorme bolso…

- Ja… ja… ja… - Rio irónicamente Ino mientras las acompañaba a la puerta de la floristería. Cogió una dulce y sencilla margarita y se la puso en el pelo a Sakura – Divertiros con los chicos si podéis…

- Eso haremos – contestó Tenten

- Ya claro, como si fuera eso posible, de lo único que saben hablar cuando salen del entrenamiento… ¡es del propio entrenamiento! Y si no es el caso hablan del próximo partido y sus estrategias… Creo que les pediré a mis padres que me dejen cuidar la tienda todos los días que tenga entrenamiento…

- Por cierto Ino, tenías razón hay algo que se me olvido contarte sobre ayer… - Dijo Sakura girándose hacia ella y sonriéndola inocentemente mientras caminaba de espaldas - ¿sabes de lo que me enteré ayer? El equipo tiene un nuevo jugador, se llama… Sasuke Uchiha

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Esperarme un momento a que cierre la tienda!

.

.

_Hola!_  
_Ayer no pude actualizar... estuve todo el dia en una comunión, pero aqui teneis el segundo capitulo..._

_¿Qué os aparecido? ¿os a gustado? ¿teneis ganas de tirarle tomates?** Dejadme un review con vuestra opinion!** significa mucho para mi!_  
_Y ya sabeis... **si dejais un review, Itachi se despidira de vosotras con más de un simple beso en la mano...** jajaja_

_Hasta el sabado!_


	3. peleas, heridas y castigos

**Hump... ¿200 visitores y solo 6 reviews? empezaré a creer que les gusta la historia...**  
**A Guest, helenasxs, ErzaScarlet-Sama, Jess Wazowski y Saori Haruno muchisimas gracias por los reviews y los PM'S!**

* * *

_capitulo 3. peleas, heridas y castigos._

-entonces… Si el logaritmo de "x" menos uno, menos, el logaritmo de "x" más uno es igual a uno ¿Qué sería la "x"?

- mmm… ¿dos?

- no, resuelve el problema y si ti…

- Quince

- ¿Seguro?

- Absolutamente

Itachi levantó la mirada de su libro y observó a su hermano pequeño y a Sakura, ambos sentados en las sillas que había enfrente de él. Otra tarde más Sakura les había acompañado hasta su casa para ayudar a Sasuke con las materias suspensas. Recordó que los primeros días su hermano apenas había cruzado palabra con la chica, pero desgraciadamente para ella, Sasuke había encontrado más divertido el sacarla de quicio a la pobre chica.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio como Sakura resolvía rápidamente su ecuación en la hoja. Sus cejas se empezaban a juntar cada vez más y una pequeña vena en la sien palpitaba cada vez más fuerte. Itachi cerró el libro a la vez que Sakura le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano pequeño.

-Serás… deja de intentar adivinarlo, baka – Sakura se llevó la mano derecha al comienzo de la nariz y se la apretó intentando relajarse. – solo sigue la fórmula que te he dado para intentar despejar la "x"

- Hmp… molesta

- voy a tomar una taza de té, ¿queréis que os traiga algo?

Itachi salió de la biblioteca ante la negativa de los dos adolescentes. Cruzó la planta baja de la casa hasta llegar a la amplia cocina. A lo lejos aún se escuchaba a su hermano haciendo de rabiar a la chica, y a ella llamándole de todo menos bonito e intentando controlarse de no estamparle una silla en la cabeza.

Su hermano había cambiado. Sí. Hacía mucho tiempo que su hermano no era el mismo niño alegre y extrovertido que corría sin parar de un lado a otro de la casa, siempre queriendo jugar con él. Siempre imitándole. Sí, había cambiado mucho en esos últimos años.

Pero también había cambiado en este último mes. Más concretamente en esta última semana. Si bien las clases en el nuevo instituto donde había comenzado Sasuke habían iniciado hace un mes y medio, su hermano se había esto comportando igual que como había llegado a finales del curso pasado. Callado, sin querer hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con él, con el que había compartido todo desde pequeño. Pero desde que habían tenido la reunión con Kakashi-sensei, el tutor de Sasuke y este le había propuesto una tutora para mejorar las notas y apuntarle en alguna clase extraescolar para hacer más amigos, Sasuke había cambiado.

Y no hay que decir que el chico había puesto el grito en el cielo cuanto oyó a su profesor, pero como dijo más tarde el profesor Hatake, era una decisión que no admitía réplica. O elegía él la clase extraescolar que quisiera o se la imponía él como tutor.

Itachi se sirvió un poco de te mientras reflexionaba. Lo del futbol no había surgido mucho efecto aún. Por lo que podía observar cuando iba a recogerle al instituto después del entrenamiento, ni él hablaba con los demás compañeros, ni estos le hablaban a él. Pero con Sakura era distinto. Ya había dicho que las primeras clases apenas había abierto la boca salvo para soltar algunos de sus clásicos "Hmp" o "Tsk" pero poco a poco Sasuke había ido hablando un poco más con la chica. Para hacerla de rabiar y sacarla de sus casillas. Sí. Pero eran las únicas frases que escuchaba decir a su hermano a lo largo del día, y su pequeña mueca que surcaba su rostro cuando veía que había conseguido su objetivo era lo más cercano a una sonrisa que había visto en años en él.

Tal vez por eso no les había dejado estudiar solos desde el primer día. Tal vez porque no quería perderse esos gestos de su hermano, antes de que volviera a meterse en su mundo interior y volver a consumirse.

Unos pequeños pasos sonaban en el pasillo. Itachi volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza mientras Sakura aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Creo que ahora si voy a aceptar esa taza de té… si está aún en pie la oferta, claro…

- Por supuesto – Asintió Itachi. Se levantó de la silla y le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se sentara en la mesa mientras él iba a buscar una taza – ¿aún sigue intentando adivinar el resultado?

- creo que mi amenaza de arrancarle la cabeza de una patada si lo volvía a intentar le ha disuadido un poco – contestó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

Una gran carcajada de Itachi resonó en la cocina.

-Que no te engañe mi hermano, Sakura, él es muy inteligente, de echo estoy seguro que sabe la respuesta, simplemente…

- ¿Por qué suspende entonces? – Sakura cambió su expresión y miró hacia la puerta para comprobar que Sasuke no andaba cerca – Itachi, no quiero sonar… cotilla, pero, se lo que pasó con vuestra familia... Sasuke no ha sido siempre así, ¿no?

- Hmp – Itachi le acercó la taza con el té y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, enfrente de ella - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Una de mis mejores amigas es Ino Yamanaka, su familia es dueña de la floristería del centro, hace unos diez años, cuando toda vuestra familia… digamos que tuvieron un gran trabajo en la tienda…

-Comprendo… - Itachi se quedó un momento en silencio, sumido en sus recuerdos – Sasuke empezó a cambiar poco después, Sakura, se ha sumido en su propio mundo pero en el fondo sigue siendo él, y te puedo asegurar que es un chico muy inteligente…

- Pero… yo no estoy en su misma clase, por lo menos en este trimestre, pero mis amigos me han dicho que él ni siquiera se esfuerza en abrir los libros, simplemente se queda ahí, callado, con los brazos cruzados… - Sakura soltó un suspiro – Si él no pone un poco de su parte yo no puedo hacer milagros…

-Entiendo…

- Kakashi-sensei habló conmigo hoy en el almuerzo, Itachi – Sakura se levantó de la silla – Si Sasuke no aprueba los exámenes de Navidad, me asignaran a otro estudiante.

.

.

-¡UCHIHA!

El grito de Sakura se escuchó por todo el comedor. Se acercaba, totalmente enfadada hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha comiendo tranquilamente rodeado de alumnas. O donde al menos intentaba comer.

Sakura se paró a su lado. Sasuke sonrió para él mismo, dejando ver al resto una mueca en su rostro. Sabía lo que le pasaba a la chica.

-Buenos días, Haruno…

- ¿Buenos días? ¿BUENOS DIAS? – Los puños de la chica estaban apretados fuertemente a los costados de ella, en un intento de mantenerse con calma - ¿Me puedes explicar, por qué no has escrito nada en tu examen?

Hace dos horas había sido el examen de Matemáticas con el profesor Hatake. El mismo que ambos chicos habían estado repasando durante la semana anterior. Sakura había logrado que Sasuke se aprendiera al menos las formulas y sabia, que aunque el resultado del problema no fuera el acertado, si al menos el desarrollo estaba bien, significaba que había avanzado con las clases de Sasuke. Con lo que no contaba es que el chico no escribiera nada en el examen. Nada. Ni siquiera su nombre. No se molestó en ni abrir el estuche.

Cuando Sakura había terminado su doble clase de historia, el almuerzo daba su inicio, así que cuando se acercó a la clase de sus amigos, Naruto amablemente le explicó que Sasuke iba a sacar un cero.

-Simplemente no quería.

- ¿Qué no querías? ¿QUE NO QUER…

- ¡Sakura!

Sakura había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Aunque sus amigos la habían intentado detener, la chica había cogido las natillas de chocolate del postre de alguna de las chicas que había en la mesa y se lo había vaciado en la cabeza a Sasuke.

-¡HARUNO!

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento lleno de natillas de chocolate. De su cabeza goteaba, manchándose el resto del cuerpo. Estaba furioso. Nunca, nadie, se había atrevido a desafiarle o ponerle en ridículo. Iba a matar a esa chica. Y el hecho de que Naruto estuviera detrás de ella riéndose de él no es que lo tranquilizara. Para nada.

-¿Sabes? – Sakura le sonrió, pero de forma irónica – A mí también se me cruzan los cables a veces…

- Te vas a enterar…

Sasuke se lanzó hacia la chica. En ese mismo momento le daba lo mismo que ella fuera una chica. Le había dejado en ridículo. Se había metido con él. Se lo iba a cobrar.

Pero con lo que Sasuke no contó era que Naruto se iba a meter. Se deslizó por detrás de Sakura y rápidamente se puso entre ella y el puño de Sasuke. Inmediatamente le contestó, lazándole otro puño, al estómago del moreno. Una pelea se inició entre los dos.

Sakura gritaba que pararan. Ino gritaba que alguien los detuviera. Como si hubieran estado en pausa y alguien hubiera pulsado "play" es ese mismo momento, Kiba y Sai corrieron a ayudar a Naruto y Neji y Lee a separarles. Pero antes de que pudieran acercase a ellos una voz retumbó en todo el comedor.

-¡UZUMAKI! ¡UCHIHA! A mí despacho ¡AHORA! – La voz de la directora Tsunade paralizó a todo el mundo.

**.**

**.**

La sala 103 era una sala polivalente, pero normalmente se usaba como sala de castigo. O la sala de reflexión por lo que has hecho, porque el castigo venia después. Era como la sala de la tortura, te torturaba la mente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la directora Tsunade iba a parecer por allí con su castigo.

-¡Naruto estate quieto!

- Pero escuece… - se quejó el rubio

- Si no te lo curo ahora podría infectarse – Sakura intentaba curarle a Naruto un corte en la ceja izquierda. Uno de los golpes de Sasuke le había hecho una herida, bastante fea en opinión de la chica. El problema era que Naruto no paraba quieto – Se pondrá muy feo si no hago algo…

- Créeme, nadie notaria la diferencia – se escuchó la voz de Sasuke

- ¡TEME!

- Dobe…

- BAKA

- ¡CALLAROS! – Sakura les gritó a ambos –Como volváis a empezar os hago tragaros el alcohol ¿me habéis escuchado?

Cuando la directora Tsunade había irrumpido en el comedor se había llevado a Naruto y a Sasuke. Sakura junto con sus amigos habían ido a esperar al rubio a las puertas del despacho de la directora. Cuando ambos chicos habían terminado de contar la historia, Tsunade creyó conveniente que Sakura se sumara al castigo, dado que prácticamente había sido la desencadenante de todo. Así que ahí se encontraban los tres. Naruto y Sakura sentados en las mesas del centro de la sala, con la pelirosa intentando curar al chico, y Sasuke sentado en el pupitre del fondo, a la izquierda, lo más lejos posible de la puerta de la sala.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento. Había terminado de curar a Naruto, aunque este llevaba la cabeza cubierta de vendas sujetándole la gasa que le había puesto en la ceja. Sin duda con un poco de esparadrapo lo hubiera apañado mejor y no parecería tanta cosa, pero hizo lo que pudo con lo que había en el botiquín de la sala.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba Sasuke y arrastró una silla hasta el chico. Se dejó caer en ella y le apartó la mano que tenía tapándose la boca con un pañuelo. Naruto le había acertado en pleno labio y este se había roto, lo que hacía que saliera bastante sangre por la boca del chico, haciéndolo ver la herida más escandalosa de lo que en realidad era.

-No te vas a acercar con eso – Dijo Sasuke señalando al bote de alcohol que llevaba la chica. Naruto observaba divertido la escena. Si Sakura iba a echarle alcohol en la herida a Sasuke le iba a doler bastante. No quería perdérselo.

- Si no te lo desinfecto se va a poner feo… - dijo Sakura, y añadió con una sonrisa en su rostro – Aunque como tú dices, no se va a notar la diferencia ¿no?

- Hmp

Sakura aprovechó que el chico había bajado las defensas para apretar un trozo de gasa empapada en alcohol en el labio de Sasuke. Su cara se contrajo de dolor y soltó un gemido mientras intentaba quitar la mano de la chica de su labio. Pero no pudo, la mano de ella estaba fuertemente apretando su herida

-Tengo que cortar la hemorragia… y para ello necesito presión en la herida, así que te va a doler durante un rato.

Así estuvieron durante un rato, Sakura presionando la herida de Sasuke mientras que hablaba con Naruto sobre el próximo partido de futbol del instituto. El rubio hablaba por los codos sobre cómo iban a ganar el partido y como después iban a celebrarlo en el Ichiraku, el nuevo local de ramen que habían abierto cerca del instituto y sin duda se había convertido en el favorito de Naruto.

-Bien, creo que esto ya está -Sakura dio el visto bueno a la herida de Sasuke, que había dejado de sangrar. – No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos con la boca, se podría volver a abrir

Sasuke iba a contestar a Sakura per la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par. Por ella entró Shizune, la secretaria y mano derecha de la directora Tsunade con unos papeles que les tendió a los chicos.

-Tenéis que limpiar la parte este de la primera planta – les dijo a los chicos – Todo. Suelo, ventanas, mesas, pizarras… Lo quiero todo bien reluciente

Los chicos se apresuraron a salir del aula. Sabían que si se quejaban les tocaría limpiar toda la primera planta y no solamente la parte este. Además que en menos de media hora Naruto y Sasuke tenían entrenamiento de futbol con el entrenador Gai y si llegaban tarde iban a sudar de lo lindo.

En la parte este había unas pequeñas aulas, que servían para los clubs extraescolares de cine, ciencias, matemáticas… En los pasillos se encontraban los trofeos ganados por los alumnos colocados en estanterías a lo largo del pasillo.

Sasuke y Naruto se metieron cada uno en un aula y empezaron a limpiarlas, mientras que Sakura había comenzado limpiando los trofeos. Sin duda a ella le llevaría más. Había muchísimos trofeos.

-¡Oh no! – se escuchó a Naruto quejarse – El entrenamiento la ha comenzado… ¡Gai-sensei nos va a castigar también!

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de empezar el castigo, Sasuke y Naruto ya habían terminado de limpiar las aulas. A Sakura aún le quedaba una estantería repleta de trofeos, esta vez trofeos dados a alumnos individualmente por sus méritos académicos. Naruto y Sasuke se pararon al lado de la chica intentando decidir que hacían.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? – preguntó Sakura - Correr al entrenamiento… cuanto más tarde lleguéis más duro será el castigo de Gai-sensei

- Pero aún queda esta estantería por limpiar… -Dijo Naruto conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento

- Vosotros ya habéis limpiado las aulas, yo termino esto… ¡Iros!

Naruto miró a Sasuke intentando saber las intenciones del pelinegro. Y ambos miraron hacia las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo del instituto.

-¿Pero qué…?

- Si lo haces tú sola aun te quedara una media hora limpiando – Contestó Naruto mientras cogía un trapo y uno de los trofeos - pero si te ayudamos los dos solo serán diez minutos

- Hmp…

Sasuke ya tenía uno de los trofeos en la mano limpiándolo.

- A demás, te apuesto una comida en el Ichiraku que soy capaz de limpiar más trofeos que el teme en estos diez minutos – Dijo Naruto con el puño en alto

- Ya te gustaría, dobe…

Sakura vio como ambos se ponían manos a la obra, ayudándola a terminar de limpiar los trofeos.

-Gracias chicos…

**.**

**.**

Ocho minutos después, un rubio, un pelinegro y una pelirosa corrían por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo intentando llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Saltaron los últimos escalones que daban a las afueras del instituto y corrieron a la parte izquierda de los terrenos donde a lo lejos ya se encontraban el equipo de Konoha ya practicando tiros.

-Llegáis tarde… ¡Quinientas vueltas al edificio! Y cuando terminéis quiero veinte series de diez de abdominales, flexiones y sentadillas – El entrenador Gai era único en poner castigos en la escuela, cosa que hizo a Sakura alegrarse por no tener ninguna actividad extraescolar con él

- Pero entrenador… - Se intentó quejar Naruto

- Esta juventud de hoy en día… Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades al máximo, Naruto… Si llegáis tarde os castigaré con más entrenamiento, y eso os vendrá bien para los próximos partidos… y para la puntualidad – El entrenador dio un pitido con el silbato y Tanto Naruto como Sasuke empezaron a correr, temiendo de que les pusiera más vueltas o más series – Creo que debería hablar con Tsunade y que os cambie de tutor, las malas influencias de Kakashi se os está empezando a pegar…

Sakura rio ante el comentario del entrenador. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta la rivalidad que había entre esos dos profesores. Más de una vez el profesor Gai había retado a Kakashi en algún juego, carrera o alguna otra cosa absurda para ver quién de los dos era el mejor. Siempre era divertido verlos hacer alguna carrera sobre manos o ver a Gai desesperarse por haber perdido a piedra, papel y tijeras.

Sakura se despidió del todos sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el parque, donde seguramente la estuvieran esperando Ino, Tenten e Hinata. Probablemente Shikamaru ya se hubiera ido a vaguear a su casa o hubiera sido arrastrado junto con Shino y Sai por Choji a merendar algo por ahí.

Había sido un día bastante bueno. Raro. Pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola, Hola!  
Otro sabado más, aqui esta el capitulo! ¿Os gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿!SI¡? Sea lo que sea me gustaria saberlo _(que sea que si, que sea que si..._)

En fin, los primeros capitulos, van un poco lentos, intento (_no se si lo consigo o no_) que se vea la relacion entre todos los personajes, y el por qué actuan de esa forma... Pero pornto habrá mas drama, romance, besos... ¿besos? ¡si!¡besos y toratazos! XD

Bueno, **si os gustaria que Sasuke se presentara en vustra casa cubierto de chocolates ¡dejar un review!**

Un beso enorme!


	4. una derrota, una victoria

**Bueno, bueno... ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! el viernes 31.05 es mi cumple! buaaah... un año más vieja...**

* * *

_capitulo 4. un derrota, una victoria_

-La mitología griega ha ejercido una amplia influencia sobre la cultura, el arte y la literatura de la civilización occidental y sigue siendo parte del patrimonio y lenguaje cultural occidentales. Poetas y artistas han hallado inspiración en ella desde las épocas antiguas hasta la actualidad y han descubierto significado y relevancia contemporáneos en los temas mitológicos clásicos…

Sasuke dejó de escuchar a Ebisu, el profesor de Historia, que al parecer había empezado a dar la historia griega. Quedaba unos pocos minutos para que las clases acabaran de una vez. Por fin podría volver a casa y dejar de aguantar a todos los alumnos que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Sasuke miró por fuera de la ventana y vio el familiar coche negro de Itachi. Hoy era jueves, por lo que tenía clase extraescolares con su tutora particular. Sonrió ante la divertida tarde que iba a pasar. Un tirón en su labio inferior al haber sonreído le hizo recordar la pelea del día anterior. Sin duda lo mejor de la tarde fue la cara que había puesto su hermano al verle visto von el labio roto por la pelea, sudoroso por el entrenamiento y aun con restos de natillas de chocolate por el pelo.

Según su reloj de muñeca, la clase iba a terminar en menos de un minuto, así que se apresuró a guardar el libro y el estuche que se encontraban cerrados encima de su mesa. Cosa que le sirvió para salir el primero cuando el timbre sonó por todas las aulas. Colgando su mochila del hombro derecho salió rápidamente de su aula y se dirigió tres clases a la derecha, hacia el aula de química. La profesora Anko solía alargarse un poco más en terminar sus explicaciones. Miró por el pequeño rectángulo que había verticalmente en la puerta del aula para comprobar que Sakura estuviera allí aún y se recostó en la pared, al lado de la puerta a esperarla.

Cuando ya estaban todos los alumnos de las demás clases en el pasillo y Sasuke pudo comprobar que los amigos de la chica también la esperaban a unos metros de él, la puerta del aula se abrió. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que el pelo rosa de la chica se cruzó en su vista.

-Haruno… - Le llamó Sasuke al ver que la chica no le había visto y se había dirigido hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – Preguntó Sakura al verle al lado de la puerta. Sin duda ya sabría que hacia ahí, pero no se quería ir por las buenas con él, aún estaba cabreada.

- Itachi nos espera – contestó para después echar a andar por el pasillo.

A lo lejos, Sasuke escuchó a la chica despedirse de sus amigos. A Naruto gritándole que se comportara o le dejaría un ojo a juego con el labio. También escuchó a Yamanaka, su compañera de clase decirla algo a Sakura sobre los médicos y curarle, pero no pudo escucharla bien porque Sakura se puso a gritarla. No tardó mucho en notar la presencia de Sakura a su lado el final del trayecto hasta el coche de Itachi. Aunque se sorprendió un poco cuando al observarla de reojo vio que la chica estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Veo que hoy has decidido no traerte el postre a casa – Le pico Itachi cuando ambos entraron al coche – Buenas tardes, Sakura

- Buenas tardes Itachi – contestó Sakura a su hermano

Aunque al principio se había opuesta completamente a esas clases extraescolares y a tener una tutora, tenía que admitir que era bastante divertido. Le gustaba bastante hacer de rabiar a Sakura, a la que fácilmente le había cogido el punto para parar de molestarla antes de que le soltara una colleja. Su relación con la chica se podía resumir en un par de frases cada dos días e insultos, sobre todo por parte de ella. Pero a Sasuke le gustaba eso. Y no es que fuera masoca, no nada de eso, pero a todas horas tenía a un par de chicas a su alrededor, invitándole a salir, comiéndoselo con los ojos, intentando hablar con él… en cambio Sakura era completamente diferente. Le insultaba. Le pegaba. Se atrevía a echarle un bol de natillas de chocolate por la cabeza. Se divertía con ella, aunque al resto del mundo le diera la imagen de que era una molestia para él y un dolor de cabeza.

Sin duda esas clases extraescolares habían sido lo mejor de este año. Aunque como todo tenía algo que no le terminaba de convencer.

Itachi.

Su hermano. Sí. Mientras que con él era todo regañinas y malas miradas, con su hermano era todo lo contrario. Se llevaba bien con su hermano y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo. Nada de nada. Cero.

No soportaba la idea de que su hermano hablara con ella. Ella era su compañera, su tutora. Y su hermano no tenía que meterse en ello. Ni sonreírla. Ni contarla cosas sobre la universidad.

Llegaron a casa y se dirigieron, como era costumbre ya, a la biblioteca. Se sentaron en sus habituales sillas y Sasuke sacó sus libros, dispuesto a empezar a escuchar a la chica. Pero se quedó esperando por un buen rato.

-¿No vamos a empezar?

- ¿Para qué? – Contestó Sakura. Ella había sacado sus libros y su carpeta, y había comenzado a hacer sus deberes – Si no sirven de nada estas clases, si luego no te dignas a escribir nada en los exámenes o entregar tus deberes…

- Tsk –protestó Sasuke. Seguro que el cotilla de Naruto se había chivado sobre los deberes. Era cierto que los hacía en casa con la chica, pero luego cuando el profesor pasaba lista pidiendo los trabajos o los deberes él nunca los entregaba.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la "conversación" que tuvimos ayer? – Preguntó Sakura sarcásticamente – No voy a gastar saliva innecesariamente.

- Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación. Y las natillas. Y el castigo. Y las vueltas al campo. – dijo Sasuke haciéndola enojar aún más - Gracias.

- Creo que mi hermano no se ha expresado bien, Sakura – Intervino Itachi antes de que la cosa llegara a más –creo que lo que intenta decir es "prometo intentar mejorar en clase" y "perdón" ¿verdad?

- Hmp…

- La verdad es que me gusta más la contestación de tu hermano, así haré como que no escuche la tuya y lo que dice él es verdad… - Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a él – A ver, que es lo que no entiendes…

Sasuke señaló una de las ecuaciones de los deberes al azar.

-Resuelve la ecuación "e" elevado a "x" más dos es igual a la raíz cuadrada de "e" – Sakura se llevó el boli a los labios para después empezar a escribir fórmulas en un folio y desarrollar la ecuación. Después de unos minutos Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, ese día no estaba inspirada para las matemáticas. – No me sale – murmuró

- … - Itachi levantó la mirada de su trabajo y se fijó en los dos muchachos – repite

- ¿eh? – preguntó Sakura

- La ecuación, repítela

- "e" elevado a "x" más dos es igual a la raíz cuadrada de "e"

-… - Itachi escribió algo en el borde de un folio que había por encima de la mesa y dijo unos segundos después – menos tres partido de dos

-Así que es cierto que eres un as en matemáticas – Afirmó Sakura

- Eso depende a quien lo preguntes, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ayer encontré algo muy interesante entre los trofeos que tuve que limpiar por… ejem, el castigo – Dijo Sakura rápidamente para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto – Resulta que vi los trofeos que ganaste en la escuela…

- No sabía que los siguieran teniendo – dijo Itachi riéndose

- Alumno del año, primer premio en el concurso estatal de ciencias, en el concurso de matemáticas, campeonato de futbol… - Sakura enumero los trofeos que había visto sobre él – incluso había uno del club de teatro que no logro comprender muy bien…

- ¡Ah, el club de teatro! Si, si, que tiempos – Itachi reía mientras recordaba su paso por el instituto – la verdad es que no fue idea mía el apuntarme pero Shisui me convenció… quería acerarse a una chica que estaba en el club… al final no pasó nada entre ellos, pero nos divertimos bastante

- ¿Quién es Shisui? – preguntó Sakura. Inmediatamente después de preguntarlo se arrepintió al ver las reacciones de los dos hermanos. Itachi perdió el brillo de sus ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a través de la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos, en cambio Sasuke la miró tranquilamente, aunque tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

- Él era mi mejor amigo… Y también éramos familia, primos segundos – Contestó Itachi al cabo de un rato - Shisui Uchiha, teníamos la misma edad

Después de esa pequeña conversación, Sasuke volvió a recibir la ayuda de Sakura.

**.**

**.**

-¡Por fin llegas! – Gritó Tenten desde la entrada al pequeño estadio de futbol que se encontraba detrás del instituto

- Un cliente de última hora – se excusó Ino mientras intentaba reponer el aire – Un poco más y casi le meto las flores por el…

- ¡Ino! – La cortó Hinata escandalizada – No hace falta pon-ponerse así… Aún no ha empezado el partido

- Pero sería un fastidio perderse el principio, asique vamos entrando ¿no? – Dijo Shikamaru a los demás que asintieron

Aunque no era el primer partido de la temporada, era el más importante. El equipo de futbol del instituto se enfrentaba al equipo del instituto de Suna, sus mayores rivales de la liga. El instituto de Suna se situaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y tenía una gran rivalidad tanto deportivo como académicamente con el instituto de Konoha.

-¡Pues andando! – Exclamó Temari entrando por las puertas del estadio – Kankuro ha reservado unos asientos en primera fila

Aunque la rivalidad entre los institutos no influía en sus amistades. Durante las vacaciones de verano de tercero de secundaria, cuando contaban con unos catorce años, el grupo de amigos había ido juntos a un campamento de verano a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí habían coincidido con algunos alumnos de Suna y, aunque al principio no se habían llevado para nada bien, al final de las vacaciones se habían hecho muy amigos los unos de los otros. Ahora Temari, Kankuro y Gaara tenían una muy buena relación con los chicos de Konoha, lo que hacía que las tensiones por este tipo de partidos fueran más llevaderos entre ambos equipos.

Los chicos se sentaron en los asientos que Kankuro había logrado guardar para ellos y se pusieron a charlar mientras esperaba que el partido empezase. Sakura observó las gradas. Estaban repletas. Sin lugar a dudas era uno de los mejores partidos de la temporada. Un rostro se le hizo familiar entre los alumnos. Itachi Uchiha la saludaba unos asientos atrás a su derecha. No estaba solo, pudo comprobar la chica mientras le devolvía el saludo. Le acompañaban unos amigos que supuso que eran de la universidad, por la edad que aparentaban.

El estadio se puso en pie cuando ambos equipos saltaron al campo y Sakura y sus amigos empezaron a animar a Kiba, Naruto, Lee y Neji. Y un poco a Sasuke, aunque esto solo lo hizo Sakura. Y el resto de chicas del estadio.

Naruto era el portero y capitán del equipo, junto con Neji, que era el máximo goleador y un genio de las estrategias de campo. Kiba era uno de los mejores defensores y Lee era lateral derecho, y uno de los que siempre subía la pelota al otro campo. Sasuke se encontraba en el banquillo, hacía poco que había comenzado a jugar en el equipo, pero por lo que les habían dicho sus amigos jugaba de delantero, cono Neji, y era bastante bueno.

Cuando terminaron de colocarse en sus puestos y el árbitro dio inicio al partido Sakura comenzó a charlar con Temari y Kankuro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía. El partido iba avanzando. Estaba muy entretenido y ambos equipos luchaban por meter un gol, pero al descanso ambos llegaron cero a cero. Cuando empezó la segunda parte, Sasuke saltó al campo y jugó junto con Neji, aunque no consiguieron marcar en la portería que custodiaba Gaara.

Al final del partido, los de Suna habían ganado por un gol a cero, debido a un penalti prácticamente en el último minuto de partido. Los chicos estaban un poco tristes por haber partido pero todos reconocían que había sido un fantástico partido y que ambos equipos iban a volver a luchar por el primer puesto en la clasificación como los años anteriores.

Con un gesto a Naruto, Sakura le indico que les esperaban afuera, como siempre en el parque. El rubio asintió y volvió a la conversación que mantenía con Gaara camino a los vestuarios. Mientras que seguía a sus amigos camino al parque, Sakura observó como Itachi se había acercado hasta el campo y hablaba con su hermano. Aunque no era una conversación muy alegre, más bien parecía como si ambos estuvieran discutiendo por algo. Sasuke se metió al vestuario pegándole una patada a la valla de la grada con el ceño fruncido en expresión de cabreo, cosa que le confirmo a Sakura que los hermanos estaban enfadados.

**.**

**.**

Naruto corría a través de los pasillos que iban desde los vestuarios hasta el campo de futbol situados debajo de las gradas. Se había entretenido hablando con Gaara sobre el plan que iban a tener esa noche con sus amigos y cuando quiso empezar a ducharse, todos los demás del equipo ya habían acabado. Ahora seguro que le estarían esperando en el parque, donde siempre quedaban, pero aun así no quería hacerles esperar más.

Saltó al campo, dispuesto a cruzarlo en una carrera cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un chico de pelo negro se dedicaba a tirar a portería un par de balones que había colocado en línea delante de esta. "Sasuke Uchiha" pensó al ver al chico, mientras seguía cruzando el campo. Y sin quererlo ni beberlo, se encontró llegando al lado del chico que continuaba lanzando tiros a la portería.

##Flash back##

_Sakura y Naruto se encontraba cenando en el local de ramen nuevo de la ciudad, el Ichiraku._

_-Te noto seria, Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Naruto mientras esperaba que le pusieran el tercer plato de ramen que había pedido._

_- Nada… Ino nos ha contado una cosa hoy a las chicas que me ha dejado un poco... decaída…_

_- Puedes contármelo, ¿lo sabes verdad?_

_- hmm, si… - Sakura bebió un poco de su vaso, sopesando que hacer – creo que tú serias el más le podría entender…_

_- ¿A quién?_

_- A Sasuke Uchiha… - Sakura se inclinó en la mesa y bajo la voz - ¿Recuerdas que hace unos diez años, hubo una tragedia, un atentado a las afueras de la ciudad…? La familia de Sasuke, entera, murió… solo le queda su hermano… está solo, Naruto, perdió a toda su familia…_

##Fin Flash Back##

-No ha sido el final que deseábamos, ¿eh? – La voz de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltara, seguramente había pensado que se encontraba solo en el estadio – pero ha sido un buen partido

- Hmp…

- En el próximo ya verás cómo ganaremos, ¡Dattebayo! – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- estudio la teoría de las cuerdas... – Sasuke dio una patada al último balón y se dirigió a recoger las pelotas que había metido dentro de la portería – tu qué crees, dobe…

- ¡TEME! – Naruto cogió aire por la nariz en un intento de tranquilizarse - … Kiba ha comentado en el vestuario que has discutido con un chico cerca del túnel del vestuario, los de Suna a veces se lo toman demasiado ens…

- No era de Suna – Le cortó Sasuke sabiendo lo pesado que se pondría Naruto – Era mi hermano

- ¿Por qué has discutido con tu hermano? – Preguntó Naruto contrariado

- Porque es un idiota y no le soporto

- Pero es tu hermano

- …

- No deberías discutir con él – continuó Naruto

- Y a ti que te importa lo que haga… - Sasuke había colocado de nuevo las pelotas en línea y se disponía a tirar de nuevo

- Bueno, él es tu hermano, tu familia, no debe…

- ¡Déjalo! ¡No sabes Nada!

- ¡Eres un baka! ¡Solo intento ayudarte! – Le dijo Naruto

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – Contestó Sasuke dejando de tirar y volviéndose a él – Lárgate

- No… ¿Por qué eres así? – Preguntó Naruto – Te he observado desde que entraste en clase, siempre indiferente a los demás como si nada te importase, como si solamente fueras tú en el mundo, pero no me creo que seas así

- Tú no sabes nada…

- Te equivocas. Se lo que no es tener familia. Mis padres murieron cuando nací, un pequeño accidente…

- ¡No es lo mismo! Tú no tienes recuerdos de tus padres – Sasuke desprendía un halo de enfado descomunal – No sabes lo que es tenerlos y volver un día a casa y saber que no los vas a volver a ver nunca… ¡NO SABES NADA!

- Se lo que es estar solo - Sasuke se quedó estático al escuchar a Naruto – Se lo que es, no tener amigos, ni familia, nadie en quien confiar ni nadie en quien apoyarte. Nadie quien confíe en ti y te de acompañe día a día en tu vida… pero déjame decirte una cosa, Uchiha, NO. ESTAS. SOLO. – Naruto miraba fijamente a Sasuke – Puedes sumirte en tu mundo y odiar al resto de las personas, pero aún tienes a tu hermano y si dejaras de ser tan... tan… tan tú, podrías tener a más gente importante a tu alrededor a la que le importes de verdad

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos minutos, Sasuke decidió hablar. Lo dijo tan bajo y sin mirar a Naruto, con la cabeza girada a uno de los lados, que el rubio dudo si de verdad le había dicho algo

- Como ya te he dicho, yo también estuve solo… pero alguien me ayudo, le debo mucho a esa persona, me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, que tenía a mi padrino… y poco después sus amigos fueron los míos y ahora haría cualquier cosa por ellos. –Naruto sacó su móvil del bolsillo y empezó a escribir un mensaje – ¿Sabes? No nos conocemos mucho, de hecho las pocas veces que hemos hablado hemos acabado terminando a puñetazos, pero me gustaría, por lo menos intentar empezar a ser amigos…

- …

- ¿Me dejarías ayudarte?

Sasuke se quedó observando el cielo, totalmente despejado. "¿Será hora de cambiar? ¿Será hora de empezar a ser feliz?"

-Hmp…

- eh… ¿eso es un sí? – preguntó Naruto totalmente confundido

- Dobe – contestó Sasuke con media sonrisa en la cara

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja, y le dio a "enviar" al mensaje del móvil.

-De acuerdo… empezaremos hoy a cambiarte… - Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la portería y se situaba entre los tres palos y dejaba su mochila del equipamiento a un lado – primero vamos a mejorar ese tiro tan flojo que tienes… me llevo muy bien con los de Suna, pero me gustaría ganarles la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, y en cuanto al resto… espero que esta noche no tengas planes

- Hmp

- No me mires así… será divertido, Dattebayo

**.**

**.**

"_Me ha surgido un imprevisto. No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Nos vemos en la fiesta, Dattebayo_" Recibió Sakura en su móvil.

-Nos podemos ir ya – Dijo Sakura al resto de amigos – Naruto va a tardar en salir…

- Pues andando – Dijo Ino empezando a caminar – hay muchas cosas por hacer… hay que elegir la ropa, peinado, maquillaje, lograr convencer a Hinata para que se ponga vestido…

- Suena problemático…

- No sabes cuánto – le contestó Tenten a Shikamaru mientras echaba a andar detrás de la rubia

- ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! – Se despidió Sakura de los chicos – no lleguéis tarde…

* * *

Siento el retraso. Trabajo, estudios, comida familiar... no paré en casa en todo el fin de semana, asi que aqui estoy, las 23.25 de la noche terminando de subir el capitulo, con el pelo mijado porque me he duchado hace un momento y no queria dejar ni un minuto más si actualizar...

En fin... ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Quiero saberlo! Asique ya sabeis,** dejarme un review con vuestro veredicto y os dejo espiar por la ventana del vestuario de chicos, muahahaha...**

_Una cosa más! el viernes es mi cumple... ¡SIII! Aunque ya me siento cada vez más vieja, jaja 23 tacos ya, pufff jeje_

Un beso enorme, y nos leemos el sabado que viene! **¡Que ya viene lo bueno!**


	5. Fiesta en Suna

_capitulo 5. fiesta en Suna_

* * *

-¡No, no, no!

En la habitación de Ino se estaba produciendo una batalla campal entre las chicas. O entre Ino, Sakura y Tenten contra Hinata.

Ahora mismo, después de pasar una tarde entre mascarillas, pintauñas, peines y ropa, tocaba el maquillaje. Las tres chicas habían conseguido que Hinata se pusiera un vestido azul, bastante vaporoso de tirantes y unos zapatos de tacón negros. La habían alisado el pelo, y lo llevaba suelto. Ahora el problema era el maquillaje. Hinata no quería maquillarse, a ella no le gustaba nada llamar la atención y bastante habían logrado en conseguir que se pusiera los zapatos y el vestido.

El problema es que ahora se encontraba acorralada entre una pared y Tenten, que sujetaba un pintalabios de color rojo intenso entre sus manos y reía como si estuviera poseída.

-Vamos Hinata… - Tenten se acercaba a ella peligrosamente – créeme que con este pintalabios Naruto se morirá de ganas de besar tus labios…

La cara de Hinata enrojeció hasta niveles insanos, donde el color de su cara competía – y ganaba si lugar a dudas – contra el color del pintalabios que llevaba Tenten.

Sakura e Ino reían mientras terminaban de arreglarse ellas dos. Ino vestía con un short de lentejuelas color plata y una camiseta amplia de tirantes negra, zapatos de tacón negros y el pelo ligeramente ondulado. Tenten, que aún peleaba con Hinata, llevaba un vestido ajustado de tirantes rojo, botines de tacón negros con brillantes en la puntera y el pelo recogido en un moño en la cabeza, bastante desenfadado.

Sakura, por su parte, vestía un bonito vestido verde, ajustado al pecho y suelto en la cintura, corto. Muy corto para su gusto. Pero según Ino, a la que pertenecía el vestido, le quedaba ideal, según fueron sus palabras: "lo suficientemente corto para llamar la atención y lo suficientemente largo para no ser vista como una zorra". Unas botas negras de cuero ajustadas le llegaban hasta las rodilla y su pelo estaba peinado desenfadadamente, como si estuviera muy revuelto.

-¡Hinata ven aquí!

Sakura e Ino se despegaron del espejo donde se estaban maquillando para encontrarse a una Hinata tirada en el suelo, muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación y de lo que hubiese sido su salvación, y a Tenten sentada encima de ella mientras intentaba acercarse con el pintalabios a la cara de la chica.

-Vamos Tenten, ten un respiro con ella – Sakura se acercó hasta las chicas y le quitó el pintalabios rojo a la morena – ya va a ser bastante difícil sacarla de la casa con el vestido, un poco de compasión…

- Termina de arreglarte, Tenten – dijo la rubia – los chicos están a punto de llegar a por nosotras…

Y tal como termino de decirlo, el timbre de la casa de la familia Yamanaka se escuchó por toda la casa.

Lamentablemente para Kiba, que era el encargado de llevarlas hasta la fiesta en Suna, las chicas tardaron más del "espera cinco minutos, enseguida bajamos"

**.**

**.**

-¡Mira! Ahí llega Kiba y las chicas

Un chico de pelo negro y de aspecto bastante salvaje que vestía con pantalones vaqueros y camisa negra llegó hasta el resto del grupo con un dolor de cabeza bastante incipiente.

Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino y Sai ya se encontraban en la fiesta desde hace un rato. Más concretamente una hora y media antes de que llegara el muchacho con las cuatro chicas, más o menos cuando había empezado la fiesta en la residencia del instituto.

El instituto de Suna, como ya sabéis, era uno de los colegios más importantes del país junto con el de Konoha. Ambos contaban con residencias de estudiantes para alumnos extranjeros o desplazados desde lejos del instituto.

La fiesta que se había montado por la victoria del partido de futbol contra Konoha estaba en su máximo esplendor. Sakura comprobó que aparte de los alumnos de dicho instituto y amigos de estos de otras escuelas, había exalumnos y estudiantes de las universidades de la ciudad.

-La última vez que hago de chofer de estas locas – exclamó Kiba cuando llego junto a Shikamaru - a la próxima fiesta, concierto, evento deportivo o cualquier otro sitio al que tengamos que acercarlas… os toca a vosotros…

- Vamos Kiba, tampoco ha sido para tanto… - se "intentó" disculpar Ino cuando terminó de saludar a sus amigos – seguro que acaban de llegar ellos también…

- ehmm… si, hace un momento – contestó Choji intentando evitar la pelea que se desataría entre Ino y Kiba si ambos se enteraban de la verdad.

- Además no sois los últimos en llegar – Añadió Sai – Naruto aún no ha llegado

- ¿No venía con vosotros?

- Fuimos a buscarle – Neji contestó a Sakura mientras señalaba a Lee y a Sai – pero nos dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas antes, que nos veríamos aquí…

- Bueno, pues mientras que el cabeza hueca de Naruto intenta llegar hasta aquí, vamos a tomar algo – Dijo Ino mientras arrastraba al grupo hasta una de las mesas que había en la sala de descanso de esa planta de la residencia de estudiantes

- ¡Eh, Gaara!

Tenten había captado al chico de Suna, el capitán del equipo de futbol, en la misma sala en la que se encontraban ellos. El pelirrojo de grandes ojeras se acercó hasta sus amigos de Konoha mientras se despedía de unos chicos con los que estaba hablando.

-¡Por fin llegáis! – Exclamó el pelirrojo – pensé que ya no vendríais…

- Y perdernos una de las mejores fiestas del año ¡Ni loca! – Contestó Ino – antes muerta que perderme semejantes bellezas… - Terminó de decir mientras saludaba y le guiñaba un ojo a un chico, seguramente estudiante alguna de las universidades cercanas.

Rápidamente los chicos se pusieron a hablar con Gaara, comentando el partido que habían tenido y sobre los próximos contrincantes que ambas escuelas iban a tener en las próximas semanas.

Cuando Temari se acercó al grupo y las chicas consiguieron engañar y coaccionar a Shikamaru para que sacara a la rubia a bailar, no sin antes soltar un "¡que problemático!" de su parte, Ino y Tenten lograron convencer a sus amigas a salir a bailar. Sakura, que sin darse cuenta entre risas había consumido ya su segunda cerveza, aceptó encantada.

La música mientras que la gente alrededor de las chicas bailaban. Sakura, Ino y Tenten reían y bailaban a la vez que intentaban cantar la canción que sonaba en el edificio. Tenten tenía a Hinata cogida de las manos, en parte para que no se escapara, en parte para que bailara al ritmo con ellas.

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

-¿Te diviertes?

Una voz a la espalda de Sakura hizo que la chica se sobresaltara. Fuera quien fuera, un chico por el tono de voz que tenía, estaba muy cerca de ella, lo que hizo que al hablarla tan cerca del oído, su aliento le rozara el cuello.

Sakura se giró para encontrarse de enfrente con un chico, por su aspecto unos años mayor que ella. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba recordar donde le había visto. Pelirrojo, ojos de color café ceniza y, aunque su cara tenía un toque de niño angelical, unas visibles ojeras posaban en sus ojos.

-¿Te conozco?

- No, pero lo podemos solucionar en este mismo momento – El chico extendió su mano y se la ofreció a Sakura. Un tatuaje de un escorpión recorría el bazo derecho del chico – Mi nombre es Sasori… ¿y el tuyo?

**.**

**.**

Una fiesta.

Las sospecha que tenía Sasuke se había confirmado cuando ambos se encontraban delante de la residencia de alumnos del instituto de Suna.

Después de tirarse dos horas entrenando, o más bien, después de dos horas en las que Sasuke se había entretenido en lanzarle las pelotas de futbol a Naruto e intentar acertarle en la cara… la verdad es que no había empezado así, habían empezado a practicar tiros y Naruto a detenerlos, pero después de la primera media hora, el rubio había terminado de desquiciar a Sasuke y este había cambiado su técnica de marcar gol a dejar inconsciente al portero de un pelotazo en la cabeza.

Pero resumiendo, después de las dos horas en las que entrenaron, Naruto le logró convencer de que esa noche saliera con sus amigos, para empezar a relacionarse. Ambos se dirigieron a sus casas, se ducharon, cambiaron y esperaron. Más bien Sasuke espero, y espero… y espero a Naruto, que llegó una hora más tarde de lo que habían quedado.

La tortura siguió para Sasuke, cuando vio que el vehículo utilizado por Naruto no era otro que una moto. Era una BMW sport plateada y negra, que a Sasuke observó con asombro, pero al darse cuenta que tendría que ir de paquete detrás del rubio hasta donde quisiera que tuvieran que ir… no le agradó demasiado.

Cuando llegaron al instituto de Suna, y Sasuke besó el suelo al bajarse de la moto, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de en donde se había metido. Siguió a Naruto entre la gente, observando como muchas de las personas en el lugar se detenían a saludarle. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta se acercaron hasta la mesa donde sus compañeros de clase se encontraban.

-¡Pero mirar quien se digna a aparecer! – Kiba grito en cuanto les vio

- ¿Pero qué mierda de fiesta es esta, Gaara? – Naruto se acercó hasta el chico y le saludó con un apretón de manos y medio abrazo – No te preocupes, ¡ya estoy aquí para animar la fiesta, Dattebayo! – bromeó

- Mientras no intentes bailar break como la última vez todo irá bien – respondió el chico de Suna haciendo reír a los de Konoha mientras recordaban la escena de la última fiesta – no quiero volver a pasar la noche en urgencias mientras te vuelven a coser la cara… - Gaara rio junto con los demás hasta que reparó en el acompañante del rubio - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Naruto mientras seguía se volvía a ver lo que Gaara miraba

- Sabaku – saludó Sasuke

- Uchiha…

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Naruto desconcertado

- Te recuerdo que hoy hemos jugado un partido y Sasuke está en el equipo, Naruto – respondió Neji

- Nos conocemos de antes – Gaara miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Sasuke – estuvimos un año en el mismo colegio

- Hmp

- ¡Qué bien! Entonces ya conoces a alguien, Teme – agregó Naruto que seguía sin enterarse de que iba la cosa

- Nada como la vieja amistad que se reúne… ¡Viva la llama de la juventud! – se unió Lee a la celebración de Naruto

- ¿Viene con vosotros? – preguntó Gaara poniéndose más serio

- viene conmigo, Gaara - Naruto se acercó al pelirrojo de Suna -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Naruto, él… no es de fiar – contestó el chico. Todos estaban atentos a las palabras del pelirrojo. Sasuke bufó – hace mucho tiempo que coincidimos en el internado, pero sé por experiencia propia que no es legal

- Es mi amigo, Gaara – Naruto se mantuvo firme – y si él no es bienvenido a la fiesta nos iremos

Sasuke se mantenía quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si lo que hablaran los chicos a su alrededor no fuera con él.

Si, recordaba a Gaara. Coincidió con él unos meses en el internado de Otogakure. Pero ahora no estaban allí y le daba lo mismo lo que pensara el pelirrojo sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién se ha muerto? -Ino acababa de llegar, junto con Tenten e Hinata, que la pobre temblaba detrás de sus amigas. -¿Uchiha? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

¡Genial! ¿Por qué todo el mundo hablaba sobre él como si no estuviera aquí? Sasuke gruñó al escuchar a Ino.

-Yo le he traído, acabamos de llegar – Contestó Naruto aún parado delante de Gaara con expresión seria en su rostro – aunque aún no sabemos si nos vamos ya o no…

- ¿Confías en él? – preguntó Gaara

Todos miraron al pelirrojo para pasar después su vista a Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de Naruto, con las manos en los bolsillos y pasando de todo, aunque muy pendiente de la conversación que se estaba manteniendo. Después del vistazo a Sasuke, los ojos de todos se posaron en Naruto, que asintió decididamente.

Gaara volvió a mirar a Sasuke, y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada. Retándose. Intimidándose. Gaara esperando que Sasuke cometiera un error para echarlo de allí con una patada en el culo, y Sasuke demostrándole que no le importaba lo que el pelirrojo pensara de él.

-Pues entonces, disfrutar de la fiesta…

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Sí, Dattebayo! – Naruto gritó de emoción.

Pareciera que nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido minutos atrás hubiera sucedido. Naruto le dio un golpe en el brazo a Sasuke, intentando y fracasando que este cambiara de expresión a una más alegre. Como agradeciéndole de haber conseguido que se quedara en la fiesta. Lo que Naruto no sabía es que a Sasuke no le gustaban las fiestas.

-¡Genial! Me alegro que ya lo hayáis superado todo… - Ino hizo espavientos con las manos como queriendo dejar todo lo pasado atrás - ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto a Sakura?

Sasuke se tensó. Sakura. No se había dado cuenta de que su tutora no estaba allí con ellos. Estaba tan absorto en la pelea verbal que se había mantenido a su causa que no había reparado en que no había llegado con sus amigas. No es que supiera que ella estaba allí, pero lo daba por hecho al ver a todos sus amigos en la fiesta.

-¿No estaba con vosotras?

Todos los chicos medio asintieron a la pregunta realizada por Neji. Habían visto a Sakura irse con las demás hace unos veinte minutos.

-La perdimos cuando fuimos al baño – contestó Tenten. Ino a su lado se ponía de puntillas intentando ver a la cabellera rosa de su amiga entre la multitud. – Estábamos bailando y cuando nos dimos cuenta no estaba ya con nosotras. Creímos que al no encontrarnos vendría con vosotros.

- A lo mejor está en camino – contestó Kiba encogiéndose de hombros

- Si, démosla unos minutos a que llegue – dijo Naruto mientras cogía algo de beber de la mesa y le pasaba una botella a Sasuke

El chico aceptó la botella de cerveza que le ofrecía Naruto y le pegó un trago. Seguro que Sakura estaba bien, sabia defenderse muy bien, daba unos golpes en la cabeza tremendos y más de una vez había tenido que recostarse en la silla en la que estaba sentado en la biblioteca de su casa durante las clases porque, gracias al golpe de la chica, se sentía tan mareado que veía las estrellas.

Ino, Tenten e Hinata rellenaron sus vasos mientras esperaban a la chica, mientras que los chicos habían empezado a hablar de nuevo e intentaban de vez en cuando a Sasuke en la conversación, en la cual solamente contestaba su habitual Hmp.

_Un minuto y medio._

El reloj que había en la pared de la derecha, encima de una puerta enorme a lo que suponía Sasuke que daba alguna sala entretenimiento, marcaba el tiempo que Sasuke se había dado cuenta Sakura no estaba con sus amigos.

_Dos minutos y quince segundos._

No sabía cómo había llegado a toparse con el reloj de la pared. Sus ojos habían recorrido la sala junto con los demás cuando habían buscado a la chica, y ahora por desgracia no podía despegar sus ojos de él.

_Dos minutos y cincuenta segundos_

¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

_Tres minutos y veinte segundos_

¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

_Cuatro minutos y cuarenta segundos_

¿Y a él que más le daba? Tal vez se había encontrado con alguna amiga y estaban charlando. O había ido también al baño. ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por ella?

_Cuatro minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos._

"_¡Ya basta Sasuke! Deja de mirar el reloj_" Se reprendió mentalmente. El chico se obligó a mirar a otra parte que no fuera la pared en donde se encontraba ese maldito y odioso reloj, que sin saber cómo ni por qué le estaba torturando.

Sasuke volvió a observar a su alrededor. Un grupo de chicos a su izquierda hacían una competición de quien bebía más animados por un corro alrededor de ellos. Unas chicas bailaban en el centro de la sala, y cuando Sasuke posó las vistas en ellas le saludaron y se rieron. Tres chicos cruzaron la sala montados en monopatín mientras que gritaban. Deidara. Gente que iba y venía hablando entr… ¡Un momento! ¿Deidara?

Sasuke giró bruscamente su cuello al ver como el chico de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta pasaba de largo por el salón y se colaba por una de las puertas. Sin saber por qué, Sasuke le siguió.

-¿Sasuke a donde v…?

Escuchó la voz de Naruto, pero no se volvió atrás. Siguió a Deidara por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación bastante grande, como si fuera una sala de ocio. Y los vio. A todos. A todos los amigos de su hermano y a él incluido.

-¡Ya estabais tardando! – Gritó al que Sasuke reconoció como Hidan. Todos se encontraban jugando alrededor de una mesa de billar – Por el amor de Jashin ¿Dónde está el bastardo de Sasori?

- Cazando – contestó Deidara mientras ponía una caja con cervezas encima de una silla – se encontró con una bella dama

- debería tener cuidado, la mayoría son niñas, se podría meter en un lio – hablo Nagato

- ¿Desde cuándo le ha importado eso a Sasori? – escupió Kakuzu – si la niña esta buena… pienso igual que él, ni aunque baje dios me detendría

- ¡Ah! ¡Arderás en el infierno! – Hidan le señaló con su taco de billar a su amigo - ¡No pronuncies el nombre de Jashin en tus blasfemias! ¡Infiel!

- ¡TEME! – La voz de Naruto resonó en toda la habitación - ¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido así, baka?

Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi y su hermano Itachi se giraron para encontrarse a Sasuke en la puerta y a Naruto apoyado doblado en el marco intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido al correr detrás de su amigo. Kiba y Neji llegaron detrás del rubio.

Sasuke había permanecido desapercibido en la puerta, escuchando a los amigos de su hermano sin que ninguno reparara en su presencia hasta que el grito de Naruto les alertó.

-¿Pero mirar a quién tenemos aquí? – Yahiko se sentó en el borde del billar y cruzó los brazos mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en su cara – El hermanito de Itachi ¿no deberías estar en la cama ya?

- A lo mejor tenía miedo de quedarse solo en casa… de verdad Itachi, mira que dejarle solo al chico – Añadió Hidan mientras que todos los demás reían a carcajadas.

- Vale ya chicos – Itachi alzó las manos intentando parar las risas de sus compañeros y luego se dirigió a Sasuke - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy disfrutando de la fiesta – La expresión de la cara de Sasuke no era ni por asomo de felicidad

- Odias las fiestas

- Este dobe me ha arrastrado – contestó a su hermano

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Naruto – eres un amargado…

- Como sea – le cortó Sasuke antes de que empezara a hablar sin parar – Nos vamos, tendríamos que empezar a buscar a Haruno

- ¿Sakura está en la fiesta? – preguntó Itachi

- Si, aunque la hemos perdido, `ttebayo… ¿La has visto?

- ¡Serás baka! – le regañó Kiba - ¿no ves que acaba de preguntar por ella? ¡Está claro que no la ha visto

- Bueno si la veis, decirla que la estamos buscando – Naruto se arrascaba la nuca – hummm… aunque no será difícil encontrarla… ¡Su pelo rosa es fácil de ver!

Naruto rio de du propio chiste. Sasuke rodó los ojos y Neji negaba con la cabeza. Otra carcajada se escuchó en la sala de ocio y todo el mundo se giró hacia Deidara.

-¿Así qué estáis buscando a una chica de pelo rosa?

Naruto asintió y Deidara volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Todos contemplaban la escena sin saber muy bien que le pasaba al rubio de pelo largo. Sasuke, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, apretó sus puños, que se encontraban a su costado. No le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Creo que será más difícil de lo que os pensáis encontrarla, muchachos

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto

- ¿Cuántas chicas de pelo rosa hay en la fiesta? – preguntó Deidara

- Creo que solo Sakura – Contestó Neji – No es un color muy común

- Aja… Pues entonces dejarme deciros que he visto a vuestra amiga hace unos minutos

- ¡Genial! ¿Dónde? – pregunto Naruto

Deidara se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y le dio un trago a su contenido. Sonrió mientras hacia esa pausa dramática en la que todos estaban atentos a él y después de unos eternos segundos, contestó.

-Cerca del comedor. Es la cena de Sasori. O mejor dicho, el postre.

* * *

Hola a todos/as! aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo... ya va la cosa, ya va...  
Estoy muerta, hoy fue mi cumple (picnic en un parque... no hemos parado, tengo agujetas en musculos que creia que no existian... 23 añitos ya!) asi que os traigo el capitulo (como mi regalo hacia vosotros!) y me meto en la cama, que me muero del sueño!

¿Que os esta pareciendo? **dejarme vuestro review, y Sasuke ira a recogeros a vuestra casa para la proxima fiesta!**

Nos leemos pronto! mil besos!


	6. ogros y princesas

_Capitulo 6: ogros y princesas_

* * *

_- ¿Cuántas chicas de pelo rosa hay en la fiesta? – preguntó Deidara_

_- Creo que solo Sakura – Contestó Neji – No es un color muy común_

_- Aja… Pues entonces dejarme deciros que he visto a vuestra amiga hace unos minutos_

_- ¡Genial! ¿Dónde? – pregunto Naruto_

_Deidara se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y le dio un trago a su contenido. Sonrió mientras hacia esa pausa dramática en la que todos estaban atentos a él y después de unos eternos segundos, contestó._

_-Cerca del comedor. Es la cena de Sasori. O mejor dicho, el postre._

* * *

Las reacciones fueron muy diversas. Prácticamente todos los amigos de Itachi rieron al saber porque andaba desaparecida la amiga de los chicos. Naruto, que no entendía muy bien aún que es lo que estaba pasando empezó a preguntarles a Kiba y Neji. El primero le explicaba pacientemente a lo que él entendía que se refería Deidara, y Neji, que se había puesto aún más serio, sacaba su móvil para hablar con el resto de sus amigos e iniciar la búsqueda de Sakura inmediatamente.

Sasuke se había quedado paralizado observando a Deidara reírse. Él había escuchado la conversación cuando llegó a la sala de ocio, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, pudo al menos tener la mínima sospecha de que esa chica fuera Sakura. Su ya enorme enfado aumentó, y apretó los puños aún más.

No es que le importara Sakura. De hecho, ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente. Pero era su tutora y le encantaba hacerla de rabiar. Si, seguro que era por eso.

Un movimiento delante de él hizo que volviera de sus pensamientos y se encontrará de nuevo en la horrible realidad. Su hermano Itachi se encontraba enfrente de él, a unos pasos, con la expresión de la cara mortalmente seria.

- Vamos, os ayudaré a encontrarla

- Podemos solos, Itachi – contestó Sasuke

- No conoces a Sasori, le encanta jugar con sus muñecas, Otouto – Los cuatro amigos le miraron horrorizados – No hay tiempo que perder

- ¡Vámonos ya! – Gritó Naruto - ¡Sakura ya vamos!

- Itachi, ¿Dónde vas? – Kisame estaba intentando dejar de reír mientras se acercaba a su amigo

- A buscar a Sakura

- Humm… no es muy buena idea, ya sabes que a Sasori no le gusta que le quiten sus presas

- En ese caso no debería haber hecho a Sakura una de ellas – contestó Itachi, e inmediatamente después salió por la puerta

Tres segundos después, ante los gritos de Hidan y Deidara llamando a su amigo para que volviera y Kakuzu blasfemando que les iban a meter en un lio, Naruto, Kiba, Neji y Sasuke reaccionaron y salieron también de la sala.

Rápidamente atravesaron los pasillos por donde habían venido y lograron localizar a los demás. Estos ya estaban más o menos enterados, gracias a la llamada de Neji, así que se pusieron inmediatamente manos a la obra para buscar a Sakura.

- Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos – Empezó Shikamaru – Lee, Neji, vosotros buscar en las plantas superiores. Kiba y Shino en los baños. Naruto y Sasuke en los jardines y Choji y yo buscaremos en las plantas inferiores y en la cocina, donde se la había visto por última vez.

- ¿Y nosotras? – Preguntó Tenten

- Quedaros aquí, si Sakura logra librarse del tío ese será el primer sitio a donde venga. – Luego se volvió al resto del grupo – En cuanto la veáis avisadme por el móvil, y nos encontramos todos aquí

- ¿Yo que hago? – preguntó Gaara. Él y su hermana Temari se encontraban aún ahí.

- podrías… Bueno, vosotros sois de aquí, así que podéis entrar sin muchos problemas a las habitaciones, ¿Podríais…?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó Temari – Gaara, busca a Kankuro y que te ayude a mirar en las habitaciones, yo haré lo mismos en el ala de las chicas y en los baños femeninos, aunque dudo mucho que estén por ahí…

- ¿Alguien ha caído en el dato de que Sakura lleva móvil y aún no nos ha llamado? – Preguntó Ino – A lo mejor no quiere ser buscada, a lo mejor se lo está pasando bien…

- ¡Ino! Sabes bien como es Sakura – la regaño Tenten – No es una salida como tú

- Además, Sasori es un poco… peculiar – añadió Temari

- Puff… -resopló la rubia – está bien, está bien…

- ¿A todos les ha quedado claro lo que hacer? - Todos asintieron a Shikamaru, y luego añadió - ¡Pues en marcha! Cuando reviséis vuestra zona venir aquí, ¿ok?

Los chicos volvieron a asentir e iban a empezar a moverse cuando Naruto preguntó:

- ¿Sasuke? ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿Dónde está el teme?

- Estaba aquí hace un momento – contestó Kiba mirando a su alrededor junto con el rubio

- Él… él se ha ido – contestó Hinata. La muchacha se puso roja como un tomate cuando todas las miradas de sus amigos se fijaron en ella al hablar. Había visto como Sasuke se encontraba bastante nervioso y mantenía los puños apretados y los labios fuertemente juntos. Miraba a su alrededor, seguramente buscando a Sakura, había adivinado Hinata, y cuando una de las veces el chico había posado la vista en ella en su labor de buscar a la pelirosa Hinata había sentido miedo. Sus ojos podían haber hecho arder a cualquier cosa o persona que se hubiera puesto en su campo de visión – escu-cuchó a Shikamaru decir que iba a re-revisar los jardines con Naruto y se fu-fue

- ¿Se fue? – preguntó Naruto

Hinata asintió e inmediatamente después Naruto soltó una maldición. Shikamaru dijo algo sobre que mantuvieran la calma y que buscaran a Sakura, pero Naruto ya no le escuchó, había dado media vuelta y salido a través de la puerta en busca de su amiga Sakura y el idiota de Sasuke.

.

.

- ¿Te conozco?

- No, pero lo podemos solucionar en este mismo momento – El chico extendió su mano y se la ofreció a Sakura. Un tatuaje de un escorpión recorría el bazo derecho del chico – Mi nombre es Sasori… ¿y el tuyo?

Sakura miró la mano que le tendía el chico y sopesó unos segundos que hacer. "No hables con desconocidos" era la típica frase que solían decir las madres.

- Sakura – dijo mientras le apretaba la mano al chico

Sasori sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- ¿y qué hace una bella chica como tú sola en una fiesta?

- ¡Ah! No, no estoy… - Sakura se giró hacia donde estaban sus amigas para mostrárselas al chico - …sola

No estaban. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Una carcajada a su espalda hizo que se volviera hacia Sasori que bebía de un vaso largo un cubata.

- ¿Quieres? –preguntó a la chica cuando vio que los ojos de ella se posaban en su vaso

- No, yo… no gracias

- No está muy cargado – volvió a ofrecerle

- Gracias – Sakura le dio un trago al vaso de Sasori. Whiskey y Coca cola.

- ¿Estudias en Suna?

- No, voy a Konoha – Sakura vio que el rostro de Sasori se transformó en sorpresa

- Es muy raro entonces que estés aquí – ante la cara de Sakura añadió – perdona, pero desde siempre Suna y Konoha han tenido rivalidades y sus alumnos no se llevan muy bien entre ellos… por lo menos en la época en la que estudiaba aquí…

- Tranquilo, tienes toda la razón del mundo – Sakura sonrió – es una historia muy larga…

- Tengo toda la noche

- hmmm… ¿Conoces a Gaara Sabaku? – Sasori sonrió mientras asentía a la chica – hace unos dos años más o menos coincidimos, mis amigos y yo con los estudiantes de Suna en un campamento. – Sakura le dio un trago al vaso del chico con el que aún jugueteaba entre sus manos – Gaara no era muy… amigable por aquel entonces y los chicos de Suna le tenían entre ceja y ceja. Una noche se montó una pelea en el bloque de los chicos, los de Suna casi matan a Gaara pero Naruto y los chicos, mis amigos, le ayudaron… - Sasori escuchaba a la chica contar la historia tranquilamente – el resto, bueno ya es historia, Gaara y Naruto se hicieron muy amigos pese a sus rivalidades del colegio, y más tarde Naruto le ayudó a ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros y comenzar a hacer amigos…

Sakura sonrió al recordar el verano. Las hogueras que hacían todas las noches. Las excursiones a las montañas y los bosques. Las clases de buceo y las tardes en la playa. Sin duda fue un verano fantástico. Lástima que hubieran crecido todos y ya no tuvieran edad para apuntarse a los campamentos de verano que organizaban las escuelas para fomentar el compañerismo y la amistad. Tal vez podría hablar con sus amigos y organizar algo parecido para ellos este verano.

Alguien, al pasar por su lado, empujó un poco a Sakura, que había permanecido quieta y sin moverse demasiado desde que había comenzado a hablar con Sasori, lo que hizo que perdiera el sentido de la orientación.

Estaba un poco mareada. Bueno, tal vez por la forma en la que le daba vueltas la habitación estaba más que un poco mareada. ¡Vale! Estaba como si la hubieran metido en una lavadora, la hubieran puesto en marcha durante tres horas con ella dentro y luego la hubieran sacado.

Tal vez Sasori se dio cuenta del pequeño traspié. O de que se tuvo que agarrar a él para no caerse al suelo. O que se puso pálida como la leche. O todas las cosas a la vez, porque le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe un poco afuera? Necesitas un poco de aire fresco…

Sakura asintió y dejó que el pelirrojo le arrastrara entre la multitud de la gente hasta los jardines de la residencia de alumnos. Afuera también había gente celebrando la victoria de Suna, bebiendo en el césped. Charlando, riendo y gritando.

Sasori le condujo hasta una parte más tranquila de los jardines, y ayudó a que la chica se sentará en uno de los bancos de piedra que había.

- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó después de un rato

- Si… gracias – Sakura le sonrió – Si quieres puedes volver, no quiero que pierdas más tiempo por mi culpa

- No te preocupes – Rio Sasori – mis amigos se las apañarán muy bien sin mi durante un rato

- ¿Sigues estudiando? – Sasori asintió ante la pregunta de Sakura - ¿Dónde?

- En la universidad de Akatsuki. Es mi último año ya… - El móvil de Sakura empezó a sonar y vio como la chica miraba la pantalla de su móvil y refunfuñaba algo – Si quieres volvemos, tu novio estará preocupado – añadió

- ¡Ah, no! No, no, no… no tengo novio

- Fantástico…

Lo siguiente que Sakura notó fueron los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Era algo que no se esperaba y se quedó paralizada con el móvil a mitad de camino hacia el bolsillo de su vestido.

El chico aprovechó la confusión de Sakura y consiguió abrir un poco sus labios, para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Y consiguió que la chica poco a poco empezara a reaccionar.

Sakura por su parte, simplemente se dejó llevar. Sabía que en condiciones normales hubiera apartado al chico, se hubiera puesto muy roja e inmediatamente después hubiera huido. Pero tal vez fuera por el alcohol que aún corría por sus venas, correspondió al beso.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y Sasori apenas le daba un respiro. Sin saber cómo, el beso fue aumentando un poco de nivel, volviéndose más apasionado, y una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Sakura. Su móvil que no dejaba de sonar hizo que fuera volviendo un poco a la realidad, para encontrarse que Sasori intentaba deslizar una mano por entre sus piernas, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

Debía cortar el beso antes de que fuera a más.

- Shhh… - escuchó a Sasori tranquilizarla, sin despegarse aún de su boca – déjate llevar…

Sakura abrió los ojos e intentó llevar sus manos al pecho del chico para empujarle levemente y separarle de ella, pero el chico le cogió de las muñecas y la empujó hasta quedar recostada en el banco, con él encima.

Sakura se removió debajo de él, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero Sasori no tenía la menor intención de apartarse, por lo que a la pelirosa le sorprendió bastante cuando el peso del muchacho de repente desapareció de encima de ella.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente de la banca y dirigió la vista hacía donde debería estar Sasori, y la sorpresa que se llevó en ese momento fue enorme.

Segundos antes había aparecido Sasuke y al ver la escena que se desarrollaba allí no pensó, simplemente actuó. Se acercó hasta la banca y le dio un empujón a Sasori, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente después se lanzó hacia él, pegándole un puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo cuando este intentaba levantarse. Le pegó tan fuerte que Sasori cayó inconsciente.

- ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? - El gritó de Sakura le hizo reaccionar.

- Salvarte el pelo ¿no lo ves? – Sasuke se giró hasta quedar enfrente de ella – al menos podías agradecérmelo…

- Soy bastante mayorcita para saber lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer, no hace falta que vengas a rescatarme como un príncipe que rescata a una princesa…

- déjame decirte que no eres ninguna princesa – contestó Sasuke riendo con la comparación de Sakura

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Y si nos ponemos a comparar, tú serias el ogro que está encerrado en las mazmorras, ¡imbécil! – Sakura se limpió una lágrima que le caía por la cara y se dio media vuelta, echando a andar por el jardín en dirección a la calle – No hace falta que cuides de mi…

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y echó a correr detrás de la chica. La alcanzó cuando estaba doblando la calle, seguramente en dirección a su casa.

- Pues no parecía eso hace dos minutos. ¿Acaso no sabes quién era ese? Era Sasori Sabaku, primo de Gaara Sabaku y un "amigo" de mi hermano de la universidad, y déjame decirte que mi hermano no destaca por tener amigos amables y majos…

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke!

- No, ¡escúchame! – Sasuke se puso delante de ella parándola – puede que mi hermano te parezca alguien genial, una persona de confianza…

- Comparado contigo hasta un acosador maniático y además asesino en serie es mejor…

- … mi hermano no es tan buena persona como parece ser – Sasuke hizo caso omiso de lo que había dicho Sakura – él no es… no es…

Sakura se quedó observándole unos instantes, viendo como Sasuke abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir lo que pensaba sobre su hermano, hasta que le contestó.

- ¿Y tú si? – Sasuke la miró

- Al menos yo agradezco si me salvan el pellejo…

- A lo mejor yo no quería ser salvada ¿Has pensado en eso?

- Hmp… - Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras volvía a perseguir a la chica por la calle – No eres de las que se van enrollando con cualquier chico en cualquier parte, Haruno…

- ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que sí, he cambiado, y si me da la gana de besar a un chico le beso y ni tu ni nadie va a impedírmelo

- Eres una molestia – Bufó Sasuke – hablas mucho, pero luego no tienes los…

Sasuke no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Sakura se había dado la vuelta y pillando desprevenido al chico le había besado.

Le había agarrado de la cara con ambas manos para poder jalarlo un poco hacía abajo, debido a que Sasuke le sacaba más de media cabeza, y le había hecho callar al posar sus labios con los suyos. Sakura le besó, mientras contaba hasta tres… ¿o fueron cinco segundos? En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras que le besaban, solo consiguió reaccionar cuando notó que Sasuke le correspondió al beso.

Soltándole de repente, como si quemara, y alejándose de él le gritó

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te he besado! Y no me gustas, ni siquiera me caes bien – Sakura dio unos pasos para atrás, andando de espalda mientras aún le gritaba - ¡y no necesito que nadie venga a pegarte para separarme de ti! ¡Cómprate una vida y déjame en paz!

Y sin dejar a Sasuke decirle nada más, Sakura salió corriendo hacía su casa.

**.**

**.**

No hace falta decir que Sasuke no volvió a la fiesta. Se quedó un buen rato parado en la calle, mirando por la esquina por donde había desaparecido Sakura. Unos chicos pasaron por su lado, hablando en voz alta y montando un poco de jaleo, y Sasuke reaccionó. Se fue a casa.

Necesitaba tranquilidad, nadie que le molestara o hablara… y tal vez una o dos cervezas para pensar en lo que había sucedido en todo el día. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que Kami no tenía los mismos planes para él.

Fue cuando estaba llegando hasta su casa cuando se dio cuenta que afuera había tres personas sentadas en la calle, con unas maletas apoyadas en la pared que cercaba el terreno de su casa. Inmediatamente después de posar sus miradas en ellos, se dio cuenta de que no había escapatoria.

-¡por fin tío! Cinco minutos más con la zanahoria y te juro que me tiraba delante del primer coche que pasara…

- ¡serás…! – Karin le pegó a Suigetsu un golpe en la cabeza para hacerle callar

Sasuke observó a sus amigos. Suigetsu aún se quejaba, a voz en grito en mitad de la noche, del tortazo que le acababa de pegar Karin. La chica pasaba de él mientras se dirigía hacía Sasuke para intentar saludarle con un abrazo, que hábilmente el Uchiha esquivó. Jugo se había puesto de pie tranquilamente mientras intentaba que Suigetsu bajara la voz y no despertara a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Sasuke

- Venimos a verte y pasar la Navidad con tu estupenda compañía – Contestó Suigetsu, que al ver la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke añadió – En realidad hemos conseguido medio escaparnos de Otogakure. Orochimaru creé que pasaremos las fiestas con nuestros tutores y estos… no quieren vernos, así que decidimos venir a verte y salvarte un poco de tu hermano…

- No venís en buen momento – Dijo Sasuke mientras abría la puerta de hierro para pasar al jardín de la casa – En Konoha aún queda una semana de clases, hasta el viernes que viene no estoy libre

- Bueno... podemos pasar una semana viendo tu feo careto solo un par de horas – bromeó Suigetsu mientras pasaba detrás de Sasuke cargando con su maleta

- A Itachi no le va a gustar… - Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Sasuke - ¿hasta cuándo os quedáis?

- Hasta que nos eches de una patada en el culo

- ¿Podrías echar una mano con esto, no? – preguntó Karin mientras intentaba arrastrar sus maletas por el jardín de los Uchiha

- Lo siento, tú lo has empaquetado, tú lo llevas – contestó Suigetsu – así la próxima vez no cargarás con tanta cosas inútiles, zanahoria

Suigetsu logró esquivar el primer golpe de la chica, pero no contaba con el zapato que le tiró a la cabeza cuando el muchacho siguió con su camino hacia el interior de la casa de Sasuke.

Y aunque estaban pasando muchas cosas últimamente en la vida del Uchiha, en el fondo agradeció la visita de sus antiguos compañeros de internado.

Ya se preocuparía el lunes de su actual vida. Disfrutaría de ese fin de semana.

* * *

_Hola! otro sabado más vengo con un nuevo capitulo! ¿que les parecio? primer beso de Sasuke y Sakura! y también han aparecido Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu ¡sii!_

_Si te ha gustado, dejame un review comentandolo!** y ya sabes, si dejas reviews, Sasuke te salvará y dejara que se lo agradezcas!**_

_Un beso enorme! hasta el proximo sabado!_


	7. otra semana más

_Capitulo 7. otra semana más..._

* * *

El lunes llegó sin que ninguno de nuestros amigos pudiera evitarlo.

Aunque una pelirosa aún intentaba escabullirse sin ser vista.

-¡Oh, mi linda flor de cerezo! Que alegría verte bi…- Una mano se posó en la boca de Lee, haciéndole callar en el momento

- Lee… no…grites – susurró Sakura mirando a todas partes.

Era lunes, las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. Aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para que las clases comenzaran. Que Sakura hubiera llegado antes que nadie no era porque quisiera llegar a su aula antes que nadie y evitar ser vista por sus amigos, o por ningún chico pelinegro de apellido Uchiha, ni nada por el estilo. Ella había llegado antes que el resto porque… porque… porque era una alumna ejemplar. Sí. Eso. Exactamente eso era lo que llevaba repitiendo toda la mañana.

-¿ocnurre ahlfo, nagurahchan?

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Lee se dirigieron a la mano de Sakura que aún tapaba su boca- oh, perdona Lee

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-san? – Volvió a preguntar – ¡no tenéis nada que temer, pequeña flor!

- ¡Lee! – Sakura volvió a mirar a su alrededor por si venia alguien – yo… eh, hoy hay un examen y quería venir pronto a repasar… así que voy a pasar a… mi clase… a repasar… si

- ¡Oh, Sakura-san! ¡Que maravillosa llama de la responsabilidad que resplandece en ti! ¡Seguro que sacas un diez, mi flor de cerezo! ¿Sakura-san?

Sakura observó cómo Lee la buscaba desde la entrada del instituto. Segundos después dirigió sus ojos hacia la causa de haberse escondido rápidamente en el primer sitio que encontró.

Dentro de los arbustos que había a cada lado del camino que llevaba a la entrada del instituto.

Mientras que Lee volvía a gritar, alabando su "llama de la responsabilidad", Sakura había divisado como un coche negro paraba a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Afortunadamente para Sakura, Lee se encontraba tapándola de la visión del coche, por lo que sin pensarlo en un momento, se tiró hacia su izquierda cayendo en uno de los arbustos. Lee que seguía con sus gritos de alabanza no se había percatado de nada.

-¿Sakura-san? – Lee seguía buscándola.

Sakura prácticamente aguanto la respiración cuando Sasuke Uchiha pasó en dirección al instituto, sin ni siquiera mirar a su compañero de clase que seguía buscando a Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke desapareció por el interior del instituto, Sakura volvió a recuperar la respiración, y estaba a punto de salir del arbusto donde se encontraba cuando una voz la detuvo de salir

-¿Lee? ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Tenten acercándose a su amigo.

- Estaba hablando con Sakura, Tenten – Lee se acercó a los chicos saludándoles – vino pronto para repasar un examen

- ¿Sakura está aquí? – preguntó de nuevo Tenten - ¡Genial! Tenemos que hablar con ella, ¿verdad Hinata?

Hinata, Neji y Tenten venían siempre juntos al instituto. La casa de Tenten se encontraba de camino al instituto desde la casa de los Hyuuga, por lo que pasaban por su casa para recogerla y dejarla en las entradas y salidas de clase.

-Sí. Pe-pero estará ocupada estudi-diando – Contestó Hinata

- Tonterías… ¡vamos a buscarla!

Sakura esperó a que sus amigos desaparecieran de su vista, hacia el instituto e intentó volver a salir del arbusto.

-¡Ino! – La voz de Kiba se oyó por toda la calle

Sakura volvió a esconderse en el arbusto. "_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿es que no pueden venir al instituto todos a la vez!_" pensó Sakura

-¡Kiba! ¿Hoy vienes pronto, no?

La carcajada de Kiba no se tardó en escuchar.

-Mi hermana tenía que ir hoy antes a la veterinaria y me ha acercado…

Ambos caminaron hacia el interior del instituto, e inexplicablemente Sakura siguió sin poder salir del arbusto.

Poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a llegar como a cuentagotas al instituto. Vio a sus amigos, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru y Sai aparecieron unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. Sakura en el interior del arbusto se lamentaba del dolor de piernas por culpa de la postura en la que se encontraba y a la vez maldecía a todos sus compañeros de instituto por no darla ni unos diez segundos sin que nadie pasara por delante de ella para poder salir sin ser vista.

Segundos después de que el timbre de inicio de clase sonara, Sakura vio al último alumno a la rotonda entrar al instituto, e inmediatamente salió del arbusto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del instituto.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera!

La voz de Naruto la hizo detenerse. Sakura resopló, solo Naruto podía llegar tarde a clase todos los días del curso. Y solo él podía encontrarla cuando no quería ser vista.

-¡Vamos Naruto!

- ¿Cómo es que llegas tarde, 'ttebayo?

- Como dice Kakashi-sensei… ¡Me perdí por el camino de la vida, Naruto!

- ¿Entre los arbustos? – Preguntó Naruto riéndose. Sakura abrió la boca sin saber que decir, su amigo no solía ser tan intuitivo – Tienes pequeñas ramas en el pelo

Naruto le ayudó a quitarse las pequeñas ramas que se le habían quedado en el pelo al esconderse y pelearse en el arbusto al entrar y salir de él. Cuando ambos coincidieron en que Sakura ya se encontraban presentable, salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas clases.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Entonces no me vas a contar lo que te pasó?

- Ya os lo he dicho, me encontraba mal y me fui a casa…

- Sakura, a mí no me engañas - Ino se sirvió un bol de ensalada - hubo una partida de busca y captura y de pronto desapareciste… tú y Sasuke… y los chicos dijeron que el hermano mayor de Sasuke encontró a su amigo inconsciente en el jardín...

Sakura había evitado a sus amigas lo máximo posible durante el día. Durante el domingo había sido más sencillo de lo que hubiera pensado. Se había encerrado en su habitación a estudiar y no se había conectado al ordenador, ni había respondido a ninguno de los mensajes del móvil. Y su madre había recibido instrucciones de no pasarla ninguna llamada. Pero hoy, lunes, resultaba más difícil. Ino, Tenten e involuntariamente Hinata la habían intentado buscar entre clases, pero Sakura las había logrado esquivar. Durante el descanso de media mañana, Sakura se había refugiado en clase, alegando que tenía una duda de matemáticas, y había acabado en una interesante charla sobre libros con su profesor Kakashi. Las chicas lo habían dejado pasar sabiendo que a la hora de la comida la pelirosa no podría escaparse. Cosa en la que habían tenido razón.

Ahora Sakura se encontraba roja, la verdad es que no sabía que responderle a Ino. Ambas cogieron sus bandejas de comida y se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

No fue hasta que estuvieron a punto de sentarse que Sakura se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

¿Qué hacia Sasuke comiendo con sus amigos?

Ahora que lo pensaba en frio, ¿Qué hacia Sasuke en la fiesta de Suna? ¿Qué era lo que se había perdido?

Los únicos asientos libres en la mesa eran uno al lado de Lee, y el otro al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de Sasuke. Tanto Ino como Sakura se dieron cuenta, y tras una mirada entre ellas, ambas echaron a correr. Hubo una enfurecida y apasionante lucha por la silla entre las dos amigas, pero fue Ino quien logró quitarle la silla a Sakura y sentarse en ella, al lado de Lee, en el momento en que lo iba a hacer la pelirosa, lo que hizo que gran parte de la comida que llevaba en la bandeja se le cayera encima.

-Haruno – Saludó Sasuke a la chica cuando a esta no la quedaba otra que sentarse enfrente suya.

- Uchiha- Sakura sentía como la conversación estaba siendo seguida de cerca por parte de todos sus compañeros.

– suerte que hoy no llevabas natillas… - Observó Sasuke – Tienes patatas fritas en el pelo

Sasuke estiró su mano derecha para quitarle una patata del flequillo pero se quedó con la mano en el aire al escuchar la contestación de la chica.

- Y tu cara de idiota y no te digo nada

Hubo bastantes reacciones en la mesa. El tenedor de Naruto se le resbaló de la mano y cayó sobre su plato. Lee y Choji dejaron de competir y Kiba dirigió su móvil con el que se encontraba grabando la competición de ambos hacia el otro lado de la mesa, enfocando a Sakura y Sasuke. A Shikamaru se le escuchó decir algo como "problemático" y la boca de Ino se abrió tanto de la sorpresa que podía haber entrado una manada de gatos entera en ella. Y no hay que olvidar a Tenten, que de la impresión se había caído hacia atrás en su silla, y era ayudada a levantarse por Neji y Sai.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo? – Sasuke simplemente había ignorado las reacciones de los demás ocupantes de las mesas.

- ¿A Miii? Nada…

- Hmp

Slurrp Slurrp. El ruido de la pajita al acabar el refresco del vaso sonó en la mesa, Naruto se había quedado sin bebida y seguía absorbiendo sin darse cuenta. Kiba le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que parara.

-Hoy tenemos clase, así que debo avisarte…

- No

- ¿No, qué?

- Que hoy no hay clase, no puedo, yo… - Sakura buscaba una excusa convincente para poder librarse de ir con Sasuke hasta su casa. No quería estar con él. - Tengo que ayudar a Naruto…

- Nuestras clases son los lunes y los miércoles- Sasuke respiró hondo. - y hoy es lunes… y los lunes hay clase

**.**

**.**

Itachi sonrió por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Se encontraba en su cuarto, detrás de los cristales de los grandes ventanales que daban a la calle. Entre las cortinas veía como cierta chica pelirosa discutía consigo misma en un intento de convencerse de llamar a la puerta.

Y no es que Itachi estuviera espiando a Sakura. No. Simplemente había estado cambiándose de ropa y un movimiento en la puerta de la cancela le había llamado la atención.

Un golpe fuerte seguido de unos gritos le distrajeron de la ventana. Los amigos de Sasuke llevaban dos días con ellos e Itachi creía que se iba a volver loco. El chico de pelo plateado y dientes afilados, Suigetsu, se tiraba todo el día discutiendo y peleando con la única chica del grupo, Karin. Por el contrario, el más grande de los amigos de Sasuke, Juugo, era muy apacible. Le podía ver la gran parte del tiempo dando paseos por el jardín, o sentado tranquilamente en alguna de las estancias.

Cuando llegó a casa el sábado después de la fiesta y Sasuke le dijo que sus amigos se iban a quedar a pasar las fiestas, había tenido una larga discusión con él. No es que le agradara que unos chicos problemáticos se quedaran en su casa durante las fiestas de navidad, pero pensándolo más fríamente al día siguiente, esos chicos habían sido los únicos amigos de Sasuke durante su peor época. Debía darles una oportunidad.

Volvió a sonreír al mirar por la ventana.

**.**

**.**

"_Vamos Sakura… tu puedes. Entras, le ayudas a repasar el examen de historia de mañana y te vas._"

_"**Creo que alguien debería hacer algo más que dar simplemente una clase…**"_

_"¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres…"_

_"**Sí lo sabes. Darle las gracias a Sasuke por ayudarte el sábado. Y lo sabes bien. Llevamos discutiéndolo todo el fin de semana**"_

_"Y yo llevo ignorándote todo el fin de semana"_

_"**¡Ah! Eres desesperante. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente agradecerle que te hubiera quitado a ese chico de encima?**"_

_"Porque yo podía haberlo hecho sola, no necesitaba que viniera a ayudarme… a rescatarme"_

_"**pues por la forma en la que te estaba metiendo mano Sasori no es que estuvieras haciendo tu mucho para quitártelo de encima**"_

_"…"_

_"**¡Oye! No me ignores… te recuerdo que estoy dentro de tu cabeza, se cuándo me estas ignorando… y también sé cuál es el verdadero problema de todo esto…**"_

_"…"_

_"**Besaste a Sasuke**"_

_"¿¡Qué!? No. No le besé."_

_"**Si lo hiciste… prácticamente le metiste la lengua hasta la garganta, y te aterra pensar que él piensa que estas colada por él.**"_

_"No estoy "colada" por él, como tú dices…"_

_"**¿Por qué te engañas a ti misma? Sasuke está como un tren…**"_

_"Es un idiota"_

_"**Pero eso no le quita que esté para comérselo…**"_

-Si sigues esperando para llamar al timbre se va a hacer de noche – La voz de Itachi hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara y perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes, Itachi – saludó Sakura sonrojándose. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba andando de un lado a otro de la puerta? Y peor aún ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Itachi sabiéndolo?

- Me sorprendió no recogerte hoy de la escuela, pero Sasuke me… gruñó, por decirlo de alguna forma, que tenías cosas que hacer – Itachi le abrió la puerta de la cancela e invitó a Sakura a entrar a casa - ¿Todo va bien?

- Si, gracias

- Me preocupé por ti el sábado – Itachi andaba a su lado hasta la casa – tus amigos te estaban buscando y, bueno… te encontrabas con uno de mis compañeros de universidad…

- ¿Sasori es amigo tuyo?

- Si, compartimos algunas clases juntos – Aclaró Itachi, para luego añadir más seriamente – Y me disculpo de su parte si hizo alguna cosa que te ofendiera…

- No te preocupes, no pasó nada…

- Permíteme dudarlo – Tanto Sakura como Itachi se pararon. Ambos habían entrado ya a la casa y se encontraban en el vestíbulo. A lo lejos se escuchaban un par de voces peleando. – No sé si para bien o para mal, conozco a Sasori… y también a mi hermano. Y encontrarme a mi amigo tumbado inconsciente y sangrando por la nariz me da una idea aproximada de lo que sucedió.

- Supongo que a ti es más difícil engañarte, pero estoy bien

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, gracias por preocuparte Itachi, pero no ocurrió nada… afortunadamente

- Al fin llegas…

Itachi y Sakura pararon su conversación y posaron sus vistas en el chico que se encontraba en la entrada al pasillo que daba a la biblioteca.

-Doy gracias a Kami por haberme conducido hasta tus bellos ojos y exótico pelo – "_¿Qué les pasaba hoy a todos con su pelo?_" Se preguntó Sakura. Suigetsu se acercó hasta ella y la cogió de la mano para después depositarla un beso en esta. – Hozuki Suigetsu, a tus pies

- ¿Quién es este? – preguntó Sakura anonadada a Itachi

- Un idiota – La voz de Sasuke le contestó desde donde segundos antes había estado Suigetsu - ¿Podemos empezar?

Sin ni siquiera esperar contestación alguna, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Sakura apenas recuperó la respiración cuando le perdió de vista, pero no fue hasta que sintió la mano de Itachi empujándola levemente del brazo guiándola hacia la biblioteca, que no se dio cuenta que también se había quedado paralizada al notar la presencia de Sasuke.

Apenas se habían visto hoy. Durante los cambios de clase, Sakura prácticamente huía de él cuando lo veía a lo lejos en el pasillo. Y después del intercambio de gritos en el comedor había salido corriendo cuando había sonado el timbre que daba por terminado el día lectivo. Sakura no se había detenido ante los gritos de Ino, las llamadas de Naruto, ni el claxon del coche de Itachi. Se fue a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y se aisló del resto del mundo, manteniendo una discusión con ella misma por su patético comportamiento.

Y fue cuando llegó a la biblioteca de la mansión Uchiha que se dio cuenta que le debía una disculpa a Sasuke.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca seguida de Itachi, Sakura descubrió que había otro muchacho al fondo de la biblioteca. Un chico con el cabello erizado de color naranja y un rostro bastante apacible leía con calma un libro, sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás que hay entre los ventanales del fondo.

Sasuke ya se había sentado en su habitual sitio, y enfrente de él se encontraba Itachi, con un par de libros y folios esparcidos por su lado. Sakura inspiró aire intentando coger un poco de valor y se dirigió a la mesa, pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces, no se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Itachi y retiró la silla de su izquierda.

Sakura podía sentir la atenta mirada de los tres chicos sobre ella. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, molesto, su hermano Itachi levantó las cejas sorprendido, sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando. Suigetsu se sentó inmediatamente al otro lado de la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin dejar de mirarla. El único que no taladraba con la mirada a Sakura era el chico desconocido que seguía sumergido en su lectura, ajeno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La pelirosa sacó sus libros, dispuesta a empezar la clase.

-¡SUIGETSU! ¡TE MATO, TE LO JURO! – La voz de una chica gritando les sobresaltó a los cuatro, e inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron en el susodicho, que solo atinó a poner una sonrisa de inocencia que ninguno se creyó- ¡MÁS TE VALE CORRER POR TU VIDA!

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, baka? –Preguntó Sasuke tallándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos en busca de paciencia

- ¿Por qué creéis que la he hecho algo?

- Suigetsu…

- No la hecho nada, lo juro – dijo el muchacho levantando su mano derecha. A lo lejos se seguía escuchando los gritos de la chica, cada vez más cerca. – Estaba aquí con vosotros, lo habéis visto…

Un suspiro con un tono de cabreo incipiente se escuchó por parte de Sasuke.

-Tsk…

- ¡DESPIDETE DE ESTE MUNDO!

- Bueno… ahora que lo mencionáis, puede que antes hubiera estado con Karin en el jardín – Suigetsu se rascaba la nuca mientras una risita nerviosa se le escapaba de los labios – Si, cerca del estanque… puede que sin querer se cayera al agua sola… o que alguien la empujara – añadió. – No estoy seguro de lo que pasó, pero creo recordar que me reí bastante…

A Sakura no le dio tiempo para preguntarse quién demonios era Karin, aunque lo suponía por los gritos que se escuchaba en la casa, ni porqué Itachi se mordía el puño en un intento de no soltar una carcajada, y Sasuke negaba con la cabeza mientras decía:

-Fue un placer conocerte, Suigetsu

Por la puerta de la biblioteca se apareció una chica pelirroja totalmente empapada y chorreando aún algo de agua. Sus gafas estaban mal colocadas y tenía lo que parecía ser un alga colgando de su cabeza.

- Apestas a pescado muerto…

El comentario de Suigetsu quedó flotando en el aire. Sakura pudo notar como incluso Sasuke contenía la respiración a la espera de la reacción de la chica. Cosa que no se hizo de esperar.

- ¡Argh!

.

.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Sakura necesitaba un descanso.

Cuando Karin había entrado a la biblioteca y Suigetsu la había recibido con su no tan acertado comentario de "_apestas a pescado muerto_", la chica se había lanzado contra él. Tardaron casi cinco minutos en poder separar las manos de Karin del cuello el muchacho, y cuando al fin lo lograron, Sakura pudo comprobar que el amigo de Sasuke no andaba muy bien de la cabeza, porque acto seguido comentó "_Psh… creía que querías matarme, eso no dañaría ni a un gatito indefenso_".

Esta vez tuvo que intervenir Juugo, como descubrió más tarde como se llamaba Sakura. Después de cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo tranquilamente, se acercó donde pausadamente donde estaban y cogió con asombrosa facilidad a la chica de la cintura, cargándola sobre su hombro izquierdo. Minutos después, cuando Suigetsu había recuperado un poco el aliento, un _"En el fondo se muere por mis huesos… pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo tengo ojos para ti, mi bella dama"_ resonó en la biblioteca.

Medio segundo después, Suigetsu caía inconsciente en el suelo. Sakura le había propinado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Y tres cuartos de hora después, Sakura necesitaba un muy buen merecido descanso.

Sasuke seguía en sus treces de no hacer caso a lo que la chica le explicaba. Itachi progresaba con el trabajo con el que se encontraba, mientras que de vez en cuando mantenía la paz en la biblioteca. Karin, que se había tomado una ducha y había bajado más tranquila, discutía cada dos por tres con Suigetsu, el cual, la seguía el juego con insultos, y cuando no, alababa a Sakura o la decía algún piropo. Siempre desde la seguridad que le daban las tres sillas de distancia que había entre las dos chicas y él. Ya había tenido suficientes intentos de asesinato hacia su persona por hoy. Y Juugo… bueno, Juugo había vuelto tranquilamente después de dejar a Karin en su cuarto de baño y se había sentado para volver a leer.

Tal vez por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Sakura en esos momentos. O por la amenaza de darle a alguien, _cof Sasuke cof_, un buen guantazo en la cabeza. Pero nadie dijo nada, ni se interpuso en su camino cuando anuncio que iba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. O lo que era lo mismo, un pequeño descanso para relajarse.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina de la mansión de los Uchiha. Durante los primeros días de tutora, Itachi, le había enseñado la parte baja de la casa, la cocina, el enorme salón, el comedor y la sala de música, aparte de la ya conocida biblioteca. Amablemente le había dado permiso para recorrer cualquier parte de la parte baja de la casa durante sus descansos. Aunque prácticamente siempre la encontraban en la cocina.

-Tus amigos son un poco… peculiares

- Hmp

Sakura llevaba un rato con su vaso de agua, ya a la mitad, cuando había entrado Sasuke a la cocina.

-Aunque parecen buenas personas – comentó Sakura – solo les falta el no intentar matarse cada cinco segundos

Sasuke terminó su vaso de agua y se quedó mirándola. Ambos mantenían la mirada fijo en el otro esperando que fuera el contrario el que empezara a hablar.

-Quería pedirte perdón – Fue Sakura la que comenzó – por cómo me he… comportado hoy en el comedor contigo, y por lo del sábado – Sakura cogió aire para poder continuar – yo… no suelo beber, y puede que el sábado hiciera cosas sin pensar demasiado – Sakura se sonrojó al pensar en el beso que le había dado a Sasuke – y también debería haberte dado las gracias por haberme ayudado… yo… gracias, atrasadas…

Sasuke se mantenía serio. Apoyado en la encimera que tenía detrás, con los brazos cruzados. A lo lejos se volvían a oír los gritos de Karin y Suigetsu. Incluso Sakura podía haber jurado que escuchó también la voz de Itachi regañándoles.

Se encontraba nerviosa. Por fin había encontrado el valor suficiente para haberle pedido perdón por cómo se había comportado con él, y le había agradecido que la hubiera ayudado con lo de Sasori y él no decía nada. Nada. Permanecía callado. Mirándola. Y eso, la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no te has sentado a mi lado?

La pregunta de Sasuke la tomó desprevenida.

-¿Qué más da donde me siente? Podría sentarme en el jardín, y tú en la biblioteca que me harías el mismo caso… ¡No me harías caso ni aunque estuviera sentada encima de ti!

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Sakura se tapó la boca. La cara se le puso tan roja como un tomate, y maldijo a su traicionera lengua que le había soltado lo que estaba pensando a Sasuke.

La carcajada de Sasuke la volvió a la realidad.

-Si te sentaras encima de mí, si te haría caso – Sasuke se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, que sin darse cuenta se había bajado de la silla, e intentaba huir de la cocina retrocediendo – otra cosa seria que estuviera prestando atención a lo que me estuvieras explicando…

- Yo…

- ¡FUERA DE LA BIBLIOTECA! ¡Los dos! – La voz de Itachi hizo que ambos se separaran.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke volvieron hacia la biblioteca inmediatamente. Se encontraron a Suigetsu y a Karin, discutiendo por quien sabe qué afuera de esta. Ambos pasaron de largo, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos que Karin gritaba al chico, y a las atenciones que este le hacía a Sakura.

La cara de Sakura se volvió a encender cuando se estaba sentando, al recordar lo que se había dicho en la cocina.

Por suerte solo quedaba esa semana de clases para terminar el primer trimestre.

* * *

_Hola! Aqui estoy otro sabado más con un nuevo capitulo! ¿os gustó?_

_Sakura tenia que pedirle perdon a Sasuke, e, sabado iba un poquito tocada y eso la hizo decir cosas que no queria..._

_Bueno, este capitulo se alargó un poco, espero que no os hayais aburrido... ¿que os ha parecido la reaccion de Sakura? ¿Y de Sasuke? ¿Y Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo? ¿E Itachi preocupado? Ya sabeis, **dejarme un review comentandolo, y tendreís unas clases particulares... encima de Sasuke, muahahaha**_

_Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, darle a favoritos y follow! y millones de miles de gracias a los que me dejais un review comentandolo, suben mucho el animo! _

**_Pregunta: ¿Que os gustaría ver en la historia más adelante? _**

_Un beso enorme, hasta el proximo sabado!_


	8. equipo siete

_Capitulo 8. equipo siete_

* * *

-¡Los voy a matar!

Sasuke se levantó de la cama prácticamente de un salto y se dirigió corriendo hacia el origen del gran barullo que se estaba produciendo en la casa.

Faltaban diez minutos para que el despertador de Sasuke, programado a las siete de la mañana, sonara. Era el último día de clase del año, puesto que empezaban las vacaciones de navidad. Sin duda un día que muchos alumnos quieren que llegue. Tres semanas de vacaciones y regalos. Pero Sasuke no era como sus compañeros.

Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la cocina. A su espalda podía oír las maldiciones de su hermano Itachi, seguramente también recién levantado a causa de los golpes y gritos.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Suelta esa sartén!

- ¡Con mucho gusto!

Sasuke entró en la cocina justo para ver como una sartén volaba por los aires para impactar en la cabeza de Suigetsu. El chico, con gran habilidad en sortear las cosas que normalmente le enviaba Karin, se agachó justo en el momento oportuno, e inmediatamente después cogió una tabla de madera para cortar la comida y se la colocó en una mano, a la altura de su pecho, ejerciendo de escudo por si Karin volvía a tirarle algo.

- ¿Me podéis explicar el porqué de estos gritos a las siete de la mañana?

- ¡Empezó él!

- ¡Empezó ella!

El Uchiha menor inspiró profundamente para cargarse de paciencia.

- La remolacha nos quería asesinar a todos…

- ¡Serás! – Karin cogió una naranja que se encontraba en el cesto de la fruta y se la tiró a Suigetsu

- La loca de tu amiga quería preparar un desayuno para todos – Empezó a explicar Suigetsu – Sabes que soy un amante del riesgo y que no le tengo miedo a nada… pero ¡antes muerto que volver a comer algo preparado por ella!

Lamentablemente, Suigetsu tenía razón. Sasuke podía aceptar que Karin fuera una excelente amiga. De hecho era una de las pocas amistades femeninas que tenía. Tenía muchas virtudes. Sabía hablar varios idiomas, tenía un manejo del ordenador a la altura de un hacker profesional y le encantaba moler a golpes a Suigetsu. Pero en resumen, la cocina era uno de sus puntos débiles. Desastre. Era lo único que se podía decir cuando juntabas Karin y cocina en la misma frase.

- Recuérdame por qué deje que se quedaran a pasar la navidad aquí – Su hermano Itachi había bajado y estaba parado a su lado viendo como los otros dos seguían insultándose.

- Eres un desagradecido – Karin le tiró una manzana. Esta vez acertó en la cabeza de Suigetsu – créeme, si te estuvieras muriendo de hambre y tu vida dependiera de que te preparara algo ¡ya podrías esperar sentado! No te pienso volver a hacer nada más ¡NUNCA!

- ¡oh! Gracias, gracias... ¿Me lo podrías poner por escrito?

- Me voy a duchar – dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina y dejando a su hermano a cargo de la pelea que había dentro

- Hoy es el último día de curso hasta Enero… ¿Contento?

- Hmp…

Sasuke volvió hasta su habitación. No sabía cómo, pero cada vez estaba de peor humor.

Primero había tenido que aguantar las innumerables peleas de Suigetsu y Karin. No es que fueran las primeras veces que se peleaban, de hecho siempre se habían comportado como el perro y el gato, pero los últimos días habían sido peor. Puede que fuera porque llevaba un par de meses sin estar junto con ellos.

La segunda razón era la navidad. Sasuke era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que odiaba la navidad. Todas estas fechas le ponían de mal humor. Había mucha gente reunida en los mismos sitios, comprando los regalos, todos felices y contentos. Simplemente detestaba la navidad.

Y la tercera razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era que hoy era el último día de clase del año.

Sasuke no quería reconocerlo, pero el simple hecho de ser el último día de clase, significaba que hoy les darían las notas del primer trimestre. No es que tuviera miedo de la bronca que le echaría Itachi, simplemente aguantaría el chaparrón y listo, si no que hoy su tutor, el profesor Kakashi le diría que le cambiarían a su tutor extraescolar.

Sí. Sasuke ya lo tenía asumido. Hoy Sakura dejaría de ser su tutora de clases particulares. Y en los últimos días él había descubierto que no quería eso.

¿Desde cuándo quería que Sakura se quedara dándole clases?

Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Tal vez fuera que ya había conseguido cogerle el punto a la chica para aguantarla durante las clases. O que físicamente la prefería a ella antes que a los dobes de Shikamaru o Sai. O que en los últimos días habían empezado a llevarse medianamente bien.

La clase del miércoles había empezado más o menos igual que la del lunes. Sakura se había negado a ir con ellos en el coche, según ella tenía que ayudar a su compañera y amiga Ino en la floristería, por lo que se acercó más tarde hasta su casa.

Suigetsu al verla había vuelto a las andadas. La hacia cumplidos, la aparataba la silla para sentarse, la sonreía todo el rato. Incluso la quiso acompañar hasta su casa para que no fuera sola, lo que ocasionó una disputa entre Karin, Sasuke y Suigetsu, que se solucionó cunado Itachi cogió las llaves de su coche y salió con Sakura por la puerta, dejando a los chicos visiblemente enfadados y a Karin marchándose hasta su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo único que le alegró de ese día fue que Sakura se volvió a sentar en su sitio. A su lado.

**.**

**.**

El frio había llegado de golpe. Había sido un inicio de invierno muy raro. Todos los hombres del tiempo de todas las cadenas lo comentaban en prácticamente cada telediario. Ese año el calor no se quería ir. A cualquiera que le dijeras que a principios de diciembre ibas solo abrigado con una fina chaqueta de otoño se reiría de ti en tu cara. Durante horas.

Pero así era. El invierno se había retrasado. Y había entrado pisando fuerte.

Sakura se volvió a ajustar el abrigo. Y la bufanda. Los guantes y el gorro de lana. Cogió su mochila cuando el autobús estaba a punto de llegar a la parada del instituto y se preparó para el último día de clases del año.

En realidad no tenía por qué ir, ese día no iban a dar más lecciones. Solo había algún que otro examen de recuperación y entregas de trabajos de última hora. Pero prefería estar en el instituto con sus amigos, charlando en las clases, que muerta de aburrimiento en casa.

Saludó a los pocos alumnos que habían decidido ir a clase en ese día tan frio en el que no se iba a hacer nada, y se adentró hasta su clase.

Los profesores habían designado un par de aulas donde los alumnos podían pasar el día, sin armar mucho jaleo, mientras que los alumnos con peores notas podían resolver dudas de cara a la próxima evaluación, hacer los exámenes de recuperación de algunas materias o adelantar los deberes de vacaciones. Por suerte para Sakura, el profesor asignado a vigilar su clase era Genma, el jovencísimo profesor sustituto de prácticas.

Genma Shiranui acababa de salir de la universidad ese año, y le habían contratado de prácticas como profesor sustituto, debido a las continuas bajas del enfermo profesor Hayate Gekko. Genma tenía el pelo de color marrón hasta el cuello, normalmente peinado un poco hacia atrás, y en su boca siempre llevaba un senbon. Debido a su corta edad, congeniaba muy bien con los alumnos y estos le tenían bastante confianza al profesor.

- Veo tus cinco y subo a diez

Al fondo de la clase, se habían juntado un par de mesas y alrededor de estas estaban Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Naruto y el profesor Genma jugando al pócker. Sakura se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó entre Genma e Ino, que miraba el móvil, esperando que terminara esta partida.

- Bien – dijo Genma – veamos que tienes

- Full – Dijo Shikamaru enseñando sus cartas. Tres "cincos de corazones" y dos "ochos de pica"

- escalera… vuelves a ganar – Genma enseñó sus cartas – ¿Otra partida, chicos?

- Si, ya veréis como esta vez gano yo, ¡Dattebayo!

Sakura rio mientras le entregaban sus cartas. Cuatro treses y un nueve. Pócker. Sacó un par de monedas de uno, cinco y diez yenes, colocándolas delante de ella. Esta partida iba a ganarla ella… o Shikamaru. Siempre ganaba Shikamaru.

- Empecemos – Dijo Genma

Cinco minutos después, Shikamaru había vuelto a ganar. La cosa había estado muy reñida entre Sakura, Kiba y Shikamaru, pero el último había hecho que Sakura se retirara, aunque tenía las mejores cartas, y luego había ganado a Kiba con una escalera de color.

- Yo me voy – Dijo Shikamaru cogiendo todos los yenes que había ganado – voy a la cafetería a gastarme vuestra paga y a buscar a Choji y Shino.

- Buuuuh – le abucheó Ino mientras Shikamaru salía del aula. - Ahora que no está podremos ganar algo los demás

- ¡Teme! Vente a jugar con nosotros – gritó Naruto.

Sakura levantó la vista de las cartas que le acababa de repartir Genma. Sasuke acababa de entrar al aula y se dirigía hacia la mesa donde se encontraban.

- Buenos días Sasuke – saludó Ino

- Tio – Kiba hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Hmp…

- ¿Te sientas con nosotros? – Preguntó Sakura – al menos que tengas miedo de perder…

Una mueca, una sonrisa engreida, se dibujó en la cara del chico, que ocupó el puesto donde había estado sentado antes Shikamaru. Genma le repartió las cartas y comenzaron a jugar.

- Lo veo

- Paso

- Yo veo lo tuyo y subo dos más

- Paso

- Subo a cinco

- Lo veo

- Yo paso, 'ttebayo

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó Sakura

- … - Genma miraba sus cartas y a los dos chicos. Todos los demás habían pasado y solo quedaban jugando Sakura y Sasuke. Volvió a mirar sus cartas y las dejó en la mesa – Paso

- Solo quedamos nosotros dos, Haruno, si quieres puedes retirarte ahora.

Sakura cogió dos yenes más y los puso en el centro de la mesa.

- No, si quieres jugar, juguemos – dijo Sasuke mientras ponía todos sus monedas en el centro de la mesa – Con todo

- ¡Vamos Sakura! Seguro que es un farol – dijo Ino

- Si Sakura, ¡tú puedes ganar al teme!

La chica miró sus cartas por última vez, y con una sonrisa en la boca, empujó todos los demás yenes que tenía.

-Veamos que tienes…

- Las damas primero – contestó Sasuke

- Escalera de color – Sakura mostró sobre la mesa su seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez de diamantes.

- ¡Si, Dattebayo!

- Señor Uchiha, sus cartas – Dijo el profesor Genma mientras sonreía a Sakura.

- Uchiha, Uzumaki – El profesor Kakashi entró a la clase – Venir los dos conmigo.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! Estamos en lo mejor…

- Ya – ordenó Kakashi – Señorita Haruno, necesito hablar con usted más tarde

Sakura asintió a su profesor y le dirigió una mirada de ánimos a Naruto. Sasuke se puso de pie y cogió su mochila para empezar a dirigirse hacia la puerta del aula, donde el profesor Kakashi aún seguía esperándoles.

-¿Pero quién ha ganado, 'ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto mientras le seguía mirando a la mesa de sus amigos y a Sasuke intermitentemente

- Haruno – dijo Sasuke de mal humor

El grito de Ino dejó a toda la clase sorda. Kiba y Lee chocaron los cinco con ella y el profesor Genma la felicitó. Ino recogía el dinero que había ganado Sakura mientras que la pelirosa recogía las cartas y los chicos volvían a colocar las mesas y las sillas en su posición original. Quedaban tres minutos para que sonara el timbre del descanso.

- Vamos a buscar a Tenten e Hinata – dijo Ino – creo que están con Neji en la biblioteca…

- Claro – Sakura asintió y cogió las cartas de Sasuke para volverlas a colocar en la baraja.

Diez, caballo, reina, rey y as de tréboles.

Escalera real.

_Sasuke gana._

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba de mal humor. Lo sabía. Un mal humor que había comenzado días atrás y que se había intensificado esa mañana. La pelea de sus dos amigos. El frio que hacía de golpe en la calle. La charla del profesor Kakashi. La estúpida sonrisa que el estúpido profesor Genma le había dedicado a Sakura.

Cuando había llegado al instituto, había planeado quedarse en la biblioteca, o encontrar alguna aula que estuviera vacía y así pasar las horas de clase sin que nadie le molestara. Iba por los pasillos cuando vio a Shikamaru Nara salir de su aula y a la escandalosa de Ino Yamanaka abuchear a grito desde dentro y un par de carcajadas. Sin darse cuenta se había asomado y el grito del dobe llamándole le había hecho entrar al aula. Y el mal humor se quedó afuera.

Jugaron a una partida de pócker y aunque podía haber ganado a Sakura, no lo hizo. Estaba a punto de aplastarla, pero sus brillantes ojos jades y su radiante sonrisa por verse victoriosa en esa partida hicieron que una parte de él no quisiera mostrar sus cartas. Cosa que consiguió gracias a que el profesor Kakashi había interrumpido el final de la partida. Y dejó las cartas boca abajo, dándole la victoria a la chica cuando Naruto preguntó.

Y el estúpido profesor Genma la sonrió.

Y ella le correspondió a su sonrisa.

Si, ella le correspondió. Con una sonrisa que debería ser para él. Él era el que la había dejado ganar. Él era el que había hecho que sonriera de esa forma. Y le sonríe a él. Al estúpido de Genma.

Y su mal humor volvió.

Con creces.

Durante la regañina del profesor Kakashi, el resto del día en el instituto, la pelea de Suigetsu y Karin, la bronca con su hermano Itachi cuando llegaron a casa… Sasuke se había encerrado en su mundo. En su mal humor. En su cabreo. Tenía ganas de destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. De liarse a puñetazos con la pared o con el primero que se cruzara con él.

Sin dudas, odiaba la navidad.

_"-El profesor Kakashi me ha llamado, Sasuke – Itachi le recibió en el coche con una cara muy seria – Me ha dicho que no has aprobado ninguna._

_-He aprobado Gimnasia – gruñó Sasuke_

_- No estoy para bromas, Sasuke – Itachi elevó la voz – Iras a las horas de estudio durante las vacaciones que te ha programado el profesor Kakashi_

_- No voy a ir a clases durante las vacaciones –protestó Sasuke_

_- Irás. Y aprobaras todas las recuperaciones en Enero ¿Me has escuchado? – El rostro de Itachi, siempre sereno y tranquilo, se mostraba en él ahora el enfado que tenía – Estoy harto de tus tontería, Sasuke, te he dado tres meses para que tuvieras tu tiempo y te adaptaras, pero no más. O apruebas en Enero las recuperaciones o me veré obligado a mandarte de nuevo al internado_

_- ¿Por qué no lo haces ya? – Gritó Sasuke a la vez que se bajaba del coche. Habían llegado a casa – Podrías ahorrarte el verme la cara durante las vacaciones, porque es eso lo que quieres, ¿no? Volver a encerrarme en ese sitio_

_- ¡Sasuke! No…_

_- ¡Vete a la mierda Itachi! – Sasuke empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos hacia su habitación – Deberías ir preparando los papeles del traspaso_

_El fuerte golpe que hizo la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke al cerrarse retumbó por toda la casa"_

Sasuke recordaba la conversación… bueno, la bronca que había tenido con su hermano un par de horas antes, cuando había llegado a casa. Una y otra vez la bronca pasaba por su mente.

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación para refrescarse la cara con el agua del lavabo. Necesitaba relajarse. Despejarse. Descansar.

**.**

**.**

- Muchachos… ¿no podemos descansar un poco?

Era martes, veintitrés de diciembre, y al parecer Suigetsu ya no podía más. Y eso que acababan de comenzar.

Sasuke había salido, obligado y a regañadientes, junto con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Los tres últimos habían salido para hacer sus compras navideñas, un par de regalos para ellos, y Sasuke tenía hoy su primera clase con su nuevo tutor.

Los últimos tres días ninguno de los dos hermanos se habían hablado. Las pocas ocasiones que se cruzaban en la casa se ignoraban mutuamente y cuando tenían que estar juntos obligatoriamente como en las comidas o en las cenas, el ambiente se volvía tenso. Hasta Suigetsu y Karin habían disminuido las peleas entre ellos para no ser los destinatarios de la rabia contenida de alguno de los dos hermanos.

Esa mañana, durante la comida, su hermano Itachi le había comunicado que esa tarde tenía a las cinco su primera clase con su tutor. Inmediatamente Sasuke se había levantado, en mitad de la comida y se había encerrado en su habitación, con golpe de puerta incluido. Poco después, Juugo, él único que se había atrevido a acercarse a la habitación, le había dicho que ellos iban a ir a comprar los regalos de navidad y así le acompañarían hasta la biblioteca municipal.

Y ahí se encontraban. A punto de separarse, Sasuke para adentrarse a la biblioteca y los demás a seguir con las compras navideñas.

- Vamos Sasuke – le intentó animar Karin – En dos horas volvemos a por ti

- Presta atención – Añadió Juugo

- Hmp…

Sasuke entró en la biblioteca municipal. Hacía dos minutos que debía de haber llegado ya, pero aun así no se dio más prisa en buscar a su nuevo tutor. Ni Itachi ni Kakashi le había dicho quién sería el encargado de darle las clases durante las vacaciones. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que ir a la recepción de la biblioteca y preguntar pos su sala de estudios.

La biblioteca municipal era bastante grande. Estaba dividida en tres plantas. La primera planta estaba repleta de estanterías de libros de lectura, narrativa, y alguna que otra estantería con películas y música. La segunda planta también estaba repleta de estanterías y libros, pero esta vez libros educativos. Al fondo de la segunda planta, una escalera daba a la tercera planta, que estaba dividida en pequeñas salas de estudio, que se podían reservar y alquilar para tener un sitio silencioso donde estudiar.

Sasuke con paso lento se dirigió hasta la recepción de la biblioteca.

- ¿Me podría decir que sala de estudio hay reservada a mi nombre?

- ¿Apellido? - una de las bibliotecarias, de mediana edad y con un sombrero de papa Noel, tecleó algo en el ordenador

- Uchiha –contestó Sasuke.

- Sala de estudio número siete. En la tercera planta, al final de pasillo

Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin ni siquiera darle las gracias a la señora, que murmuro algo por lo bajo sobre los modales de los jóvenes de hoy en día. Atravesó la primera planta y subió hasta la tercera, sin acelerar su paso. Seguramente Nara o Hyuuga serían los encargados de darle clases y a Sasuke no le hacia ninguna gracia. Que esperaran.

Llegó a la tercera planta y echó a andar por el pasillo, viendo los números de las puertas de las salas de estudio.

-¡Teme!

Un "_shhh_" se escuchó en toda la biblioteca. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Naruto, que iba hacia él con la cara roja, seguramente por haber gritado en la biblioteca y que le hubieran llamado la atención.

- Dobe…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto en un alto susurro cuando terminó de acercarse a él

- Clases, ya sabes… lo que nos dijo Kakashi – Sasuke volvió a echar a andar y Naruto lo siguió

- Si, si… - Naruto de rascaba la nuca nervioso.- que coincidencia que vengamos a la misma hora, ¿eh? - preguntó Naruto - Si quieres a la que salgamos podemos ir a echar un pequeño partido

- ya tengo planes - le cortó Sasuke

- oh... está bien, la próxima vez que coincidamos, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Naruto un poco decaído

- Sí, la próxima vez

Ambos chicos se pararon delante de la puerta de la sala de estudio número siete, y se miraron entre ellos.

- No

- No ¿qué? - preguntó Naruto

- ¿Qué sala tienes reservada?

- Esta, la número siete

- La número siete es mi sala de estudio - contestó Sasuke

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Tsk - resopló Sasuke. "_A veces Naruto era un poco corto_" pensó -eso quiere decir que compartimos la misma sala de estudió, que estaremos juntos durante las clases

- ¡No! ¿Por qué? - La cara de desagrado de Naruto era un poema - quiero decir... eres mi amigo y todo eso, pero ya tengo suficiente con verte en mi misma clase, y durante los entrenamientos, y los partidos, y en las fiestas con los chicos...

- ¡eres tú el que me invita a esas cosas! - gritó Sasuke. Un nuevo "shhh" se escuchó por la biblioteca - además... ¿no me acabas de invitar a echar unos tiros a portería?

- Si bueno, pero...

- ¿¡Queréis entrar de una vez!? Llegáis tarde y encima se os escucha por toda la biblioteca.

La puerta de la sala de estudio número siete se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Sakura un poco enojada en la puerta.

- Sakura-san ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Naruto

- ¿No está claro? - Sakura les echó un vistazo a ambos y sonrió - Me han asignado ser vuestra tutora estas vacaciones

- Creí que si suspendía todas te asignarían a otro alumno - dijo Sasuke

- Bueno... ese era el plan, pero durante las vacaciones de navidad las cosas están un poco más complicadas - Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto - Neji pasa las vacaciones fuera de Tokio y Shikamaru es demasiado vago como para dar clases en vacaciones, y yo no tenía ningún plan, así que...

- Entonces... ¿Serás mi tutora, Sakura-san?

- Durante las vacaciones si - Sakura se retiró de la puerta haciéndoles una seña para que entraran - Luego volverás con Shikamaru, y tú... - dijo señalando a Sasuke - si apruebas los exámenes volveré a darte clases, si no... Creo que te asignaran a Neji…

¿Si aprobaba los exámenes de recuperación volvía a tener las clases con Sakura y si no le daría las clases Hyuuga? bueno, eso si su hermano no le mandaba de nuevo al internado. Hmp, eso sí que era una motivación para aprobar los exámenes

- Será mejor que empecemos... por vuestra culpa ya vamos un poco retrasados

- ¡Si, Sakura-san!

Sasuke solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado.

**.**

**.**

Dos horas después los tres estaban recogiendo los libros y cuadernos que habían esparcidos por encima de la mesa de la sala de estudio.

Sakura y Naruto reían por algo, mientras que Sasuke se había quedado sumido dentro de su mundo, perdido entre las nubes. Algo que no solía pasarle a menudo.

- Teme, ¿te vienes?

- Ya te he dicho que tengo planes, Naruto

- Cierto...

Sakura soltó una carcajada y salió de la sala. Iba delante de los chicos, que habían empezado a discutir en bajito sobre la memoria de pez que tenía uno y el humor de perros que tenía el otro. Se acercó a recepción y dejo la llave de la sala de estudio y esperó a Naruto junto a la puerta mientras se ponía de nuevo la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes.

Había sido una clase bastante amena y divertida. Una de las razones por las que Kakashi la había pedido el favor de ser la tutora de esos dos en vacaciones era porque era una de las pocas personas que era capaz de aguantar y meterle algo en la cabeza al hiperactivo de su amigo Naruto. Ella había sido su tutora en los cursos anteriores y solía estudiar con él para ayudarle cuando se acercaban los exámenes, así que no tenía ningún problema en volver a darle clase. Aunque era agotador, eso sí que lo tenía que reconocer.

Lo que si le había sorprendido era la actitud de Sasuke. Sakura se esperaba la actitud que había tenido durante todo el curso con ella durante las clases, en cambio, había tenido a un Sasuke bastante atento. Realizaba con acierto y rapidez todas las respuestas a los deberes y cuando Sakura le preguntaba algo, él lo contestaba sin ningún error. Incluso en una ocasión la había ayudado a explicarle una cosa a Naruto que no le entraba en la cabeza. Sakura en ese momento había buscado las cámaras ocultas en la habitación, por si había sido un tipo de broma.

- entonces, Sakura-san, como el baka de Sasuke no quiere venir iremos tu y yo solos - Dijo Naruto una vez que ya estaban fuera de la biblioteca - te invitaré al plato más grande y rico de ramen que hayas probado en tu vida ¡Será la mejor cita del mundo!

- Serás idiota - Sakura le dio una colleja a Naruto - creí que habíamos dejado claro que no era una cita, baka

- Si, si...

Sakura echó a andar dejando atrás a Naruto que se sobaba el cuello donde acababa de recibir el golpe de su amiga. Las calles, aunque fuera ya de noche e hiciera un frío que pela, estaban llenas de gente, que terminaban de hacer sus comprar de navidad. Cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto no la seguía se detuvo y se dio media vuelta

- ¡Vamos Naruto! - gritó mientras observaba como el chico venia ya corriendo hacia ella. En la puerta de la biblioteca seguía Sasuke, que miraba ahora de mala manera a su móvil - ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? ¿Itachi se retrasa al recogerte?

- Itachi no iba a venir a por mí - contestó Sasuke negando con la cabeza - Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo iban a pasarse por aquí, pero ha surgido un pequeño... percance

- ¿Karin ha lanzado por fin a Suigetsu por un puente? - preguntó Sakura riéndose. Solo conocía a los amigos de Sasuke de dos días que había ido a darle clases a Sasuke, pero no había que pasar más de cinco minutos con ellos para darse cuenta que esos dos no se soportaban

- En realidad han discutido mientras que tomaban algo en un burger y ambos han acabado llenos de comida - Dijo Sasuke mientras le enseñaba una foto del móvil que le había mandado Suigetsu de Karin llena de trozos de hamburguesas, coca cola y patatas fritas - se han ido a casa directamente

- ¿Entonces no tienes ningún plan? - preguntó Naruto que no sabía muy bien de que hablaban esos dos. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. - ¡Genial, Dattebayo! vente a cenar con nosotros entonces.

Sakura observó como Sasuke se mantenía aún quieto, decidiendo que hacer. Sabía que las cosas en casa de Sasuke no andaban muy bien con su hermano. Itachi la había llamado para concertar los horarios de clases que iban a tener durante las vacaciones y le comentó de pasada que Sasuke se encontraba enfadado. Le contó también la bronca que habían tenido y la amenaza de mandarle de nuevo al internado. "necesita desconectar" pensó Sakura.

- Vente - le animó Sakura - aprovecha ahora que Naruto está generoso, pocas veces más te va a invitar a ramen...

- ¿¡QUÉ!? No, no, no, no... - Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza - no voy a invitar al teme a ramen, Sakura... además, ¿qué pasa con nuestra cita?

- ¡Te he dicho que no es ninguna cita! - Naruto se llevó otro coscorrón de parte de la pelirrosa.

- Hmp... - Sasuke escribió algo en el móvil y echó a andar al lado de Sakura - ¿A dónde vamos?

Sakura le sonrió mientras que de fondo se escuchaba el llanto de Naruto por lo vacía que iba a quedar su preciada ranita.

**.**

**.**

La cena con los dos chicos estaba resultando más divertida de lo que había pensado en un principio. Si bien, cenar con Naruto era algo que tenían ambos por costumbre una vez por semana cuando terminaban una clase, cenar con Sasuke también había resultado… divertido.

Durante los tres primeros meses de clase, ni Sakura ni Sasuke se habían acercado lo suficiente como para hacerse amigos, de hecho tenían más discusiones y pequeñas peleas que palabras bonitas, y eso sin contar el día de la fiesta de Suna. Pero después de solucionarlo, o de que Sakura le hubiera pedido perdón y dado las gracias, las cosas entre ambos habían mejorado bastante. Y durante esa cena, Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke no era un mal chico. De hecho, podría ser un buen amigo.

Naruto y Sasuke discutían, como en casi toda la cena, sobre algo relacionado con los contrincantes de futbol que iban a tener, y algunas de las jugadas que serían buenas de hacer. Sakura simplemente les escuchaba, mientras dibujaba en uno de los cuadernos que había sacado de la mochila. Una vez que se hartó de escucharles de hablar de futbol, futbol y más futbol "Hombres…" les cortó.

-¿Pedimos ya el postre?

- ¡Claro! – contestó Naruto, mientras se terminaba el tercer plato de ramen de dos bocados.

- ¿Pero te puede entrar algo más, dobe?

- Una de las razones por las que venimos aquí es porque según Naruto el Ichiraku es el mejor local de ramen de la ciudad… – contestó riendo Sakura mientras que Naruto se limitaba a mirar mal a Sasuke – y también tienen la mejor tarta de queso con fresas del mundo

- Hmp… no me gusta lo dulce – contestó Sasuke

- ¡Eres un amargado! – Se rio Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a pedir a la barra

- Pide tres, Naruto – Sakura vio que Sasuke iba a protestar así que añadió – Concédela una oportunidad, te gustara… es mi tarta favorita y aquí la hacen riquísima.

- Hmp… - Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró el cuaderno de Sakura – Dibujas bien

- Gracias – Sakura le enseñó la hoja de papel llena de pequeños dibujos – Sai lo hace mejor, deberías de ver alguno de sus dibujos

Sasuke se quedó callado viendo el dibujo de Sakura. Naruto estaba hablando con Teuchi, el dueño del local de ramen, al parecer de algo bastante divertido, por las risas que se escuchaban de fondo. Sakura se llenó de valor para decirle a Sasuke lo que pensaba, antes de que volviera Naruto.

- No creo que Itachi hablara enserio…

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Sasuke confundido. En su cara se dibujó una expresión que si no era de enfado, poco le faltaba.

- Tu hermano me llamó para saber cuándo iban a ser las clases y me contó vuestra pelea

- Tsk… es un bocazas

- La verdad es que fue tu culpa –dijo Sakura, y añadió al ver la ceja levantada del chico – le estaba comentando que la biblioteca municipal sería un buen lugar cuando se escuchó como alguien quería derribar la casa con el portazo de una puerta – Sakura observó como las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaban levemente rosadas, pero seguía sin cambiar de expresión – Me dijo que las cosas iban mal entre vosotros

- Hmp…

- Tu hermano te quiere…

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – Le cortó Sasuke – No conoces a mi hermano, te dije que no era lo que parecía, pero está claro que le crees a él antes que a mi…

- No te va a mandar al internado, me dijo que solamente era una amenaza para ver si así recapacitabas… – Está vez era el turno de Sakura de cortar al chico – pero tienes que reconocer que tú tampoco le estas poniendo las cosas fáciles, y no es por nada, pero con el tema de los estudios el único que sale perjudicado eres tú…

- ¿Por qué te metes en esto?

- Porque… supongo que muy en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, eres alguien que me importa – dijo Sakura riendo un poco – y no quiero que te termines de distanciar de la única familia que te queda… puedes pensar lo que quieras de tu hermano, Sasuke – Continuó Sakura antes de que el chico la cortara – pero Itachi siempre estará a tu lado, y probablemente sea la única persona en este mundo que siempre estará contigo… y Naruto, lo quieras o no...

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos

- … - Sakura tomó aire antes de contestar – Si tú me dejas lo estaré… aunque los amigos vienen y van, Sasuke, es la familia la que siempre permanece.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Naruto se sentó con tres pequeños platos con la tarta de queso y fresas en ellos. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura se habían dado cuenta que su rubio amigo ya se había acercado hasta ellos – Por cierto, Sakura, se me olvidó decírtelo, pero Jiraiya me dijo que si querías podías pasar la navidad con nosotros

- Gracias Naruto, pero me quedaré con Ino, su madre me invitó antes…

- ¡No! Maldita cabeza… sabía que te lo tenía que haber dicho antes – Sakura rio ante el comentario de Naruto – al menos promete que te acercarás a saludar

- Prometido – contestó Sakura mientras atacaba su trozo de tarta

- ¿Estás sola las fiestas? – preguntó Sasuke

- Mis padres tienen un par de cenas de empresa, así que pasan todas las vacaciones fuera – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – No es el primer año que me quedo sola… además entre ayudar a Ino con la floristería, vuestras clases y lo que quedamos el resto del tiempo, apenas paro en casa… ¿Qué tal? –Le preguntó a Sasuke al ver que le daba el primer bocado a la tarta

- Hmp – dijo mientras lo terminaba de saborear – Sabe bastante a fresas, pero es comible…

- ¡Ah! Eres un teme… ¿Por qué siempre le tienes que poner pegas a todo? Alégrate… ¡Es navidad!

- No me gusta la navidad…

- ¡Arhg! Eres imposible – contestó Naruto mientras que Sakura se reía

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aqui estoy... se que no es sábado, pero esta semana por fin he terminado los examenes y el curso ¡Si! soy medianamente libre... ¡Yuju! Asi que tengo un poquito más de tiempo libre (lo que me permite el trabajo, claro esta...) Llevo todo el fin de semana escribiendo sin parar (de hecho me he llevado el portatil a la piscina muahaha) Y con toda la ilusion del mundo, os traigo un nuevo y larguiiiisimo capitulo_

_Celos... eso es lo que habeís pedido en los reviews, Sasuke ya tiene una pequeña racción... pronto más! _

_¿Que os a parecido? Sasuke y Sakura se han empezado a acercar un poco más, y Sasuke empienza a pensar un poco más en su compañera..._

_¿Sakura vuelve a ser su profesora? muahaha, y ahora junto con Naruto... en la sala numero siete (a¡equipo siete! jaja)_

_**Dejame un review, y ya sabes Sasuke te enseñará a jugar al ¿Strip? pocker jaja**_

_En fin... proximo capitulo... "¿feliz? navidad" Hasta el sabado!_


	9. ¿Feliz? Navidad

_Capitulo 9. ¿Feliz? Navidad_

* * *

La casa de Ino estaba a rebosar de gente. Tíos, primos, abuelos, sobrinos… todos los familiares que existían en la familia Yamanaka se reunían en Navidad en la casa de Ino. Y Sakura.

La familia Yamanaka era conocida por la gran cadena de floristerías que había repartidas por todo Tokio, pero para ellos, la floristería que llevaban los padres de Ino era la principal. Fue la primera floristería que abrió la familia, hace más de ochenta años y el centro de reunión cuando era la ocasión.

La casa de Ino estaba situada encima de la floristería. Su casa no era un pisito en el bloque, encima del local, sino que su casa era el edificio entero. Un bloque de cinco plantas, de paredes verdes, un color suave pero brillante, con los marcos de las ventanas pintados de blanco y las puertas venecianas de los pequeños balcones de madera. Por dentro, la casa tenía grandes y amplias habitaciones. En el primer piso se encontraba un amplio salón, la cocina y el comedor. La segunda y tercera planta estaba llena de habitaciones, todas bastante grandes, con sus vestidores y cuartos de baño incluidos. La de Ino y sus padres se encontraban en la segunda planta, y la tercera era por si algún familiar se quedaba en casa o tenían alguna visita. La cuarta planta era una sala de ocio. Allí, Ino, tenía colocado grandes sofás de cara a una enorme televisión, donde más de una tarde las chicas habían estado viendo una película, entre risas y palomitas, mientras que los chicos jugaban al futbolín o al billar que había en el piso. Por último, el cuarto piso, era una especie de desván, donde tenían guardado todo lo que no utilizaban.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, del veinticuatro de diciembre. Esa noche era nochebuena y Sakura se encontraba ayudando a Ino a colocar la mesa que utilizarían para la cena que tendrían en cuatro horas. Aún faltaban cuatro horas y la casa de Ino ya estaba llena de familiares. Sakura les conocía a todos, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una locura. Necesitaba tomar el aire.

Así que Sakura aprovechó, cuando la mesa ya estuvo colocada, que la tía de Ino la había enganchado por banda para poder salir un rato a la calle. Cogió su móvil, su bufanda y su gorro, y salió de la casa de los Yamanaka.

Sakura caminaba por las calles, viendo a la gente entrando a las tiendas para comprar los últimos regalos. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, Sakura se encontró ingresando al parque que había enfrente de su instituto. La casa y floristería de Ino no se encontraba muy lejos del instituto, solo a unas pocas calles, por lo que tampoco es que hubiera andado demasiado. Caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los columpios que había en la zona de juegos, y ahí se quedó.

- Creía que te ibas a quedar en casa de Yamanaka para cenar

Sakura levantó la vista del suelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero a juzgar de la oscuridad de la calle y las farolas ya encendidas, había pasado ya bastante tiempo. Delante de ella, Sasuke con su abrigo de paño negro de botones y una bufanda roja, la miraba interrogante.

- Así es… - Sakura le sonrió – pero necesitaba respirar un poco de aire, había mucha gente en la casa – Sasuke se sentó en el columpio de al lado - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Karin se ha empeñado en preparar la cena, así que he salido a comer algo – Sakura le miró con la ceja levantada. Conocía a Karin, pero… ¿tan mala era cocinando? – Itachi no sabe lo que ha hecho cuando ha aceptado a que Karin cocinase hoy…

- ¿Tan mal cocina?

- Si – Sasuke contestó inmediatamente de forma segura, como si fuera una verdad absoluta, cosa que ocasiono que Sakura riera. – Suigetsu y Juugo también han salido a comer algo antes de la cena

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- Él no ha tenido clases de hogar con Karin…

- ¿Y ya has cenado? – preguntó Sakura, a lo que Sasuke contestó afirmando con la cabeza - ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Tsk… tengo que comprar unos regalos…

- ¿Siempre lo dejas todo para el último momento? – Preguntó irónicamente Sakura. Sacó el móvil y vio la hora. Las seis y cuarto – Si quieres te puedo acompañar – Ante la cara de Sasuke añadió – yo también tengo que comprar algo de última hora

- Hmp… está bien

Ambos empezaron a caminar. Unos grandes almacenes, bastante adornados con lucecitas, espumillón y bolas de navidad, se encontraban muy cerca del instituto. Era muy tranquilo, aunque hoy, veinticuatro de diciembre a las seis y cuarto de la tarde, las tiendas estaban a rebosar con comprar de última hora.

-¿Qué tienes pensado? – preguntó Sakura cuando entraron a los grandes almacenes.

- Nada – Sasuke vio como la chica le miraba de mala forma – No soy bueno con los regalos… nunca me ha gustado la navidad, asique nunca he regalado nada

- ¿Nada? ¿A qué niño no le gusta la navidad?

- A mí.

- Debería suponerlo… - Sakura le comenzó a guiar hacia la zona de discos – El mejor regalo que he recibido nunca, fue unos discos de los Beatles… Mi padre es un gran fanático del grupo – Rio Sakura – y desde pequeña siempre he escuchado su música en casa… A los nueve años mi padre me compró uno de sus discos, en cassette, claro… pero desde entonces siempre tiene la costumbre de regalarme uno de sus cd's… ¿Sabes que música le puede gustar a Karin?

- …

- Ehhh, vale… probaremos con este ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Sakura sacando un cd de la zona de "más vendidos". El último disco de Taylor Swift llegó a manos de Sasuke – Sus canciones son tranquilas, la ayudará a relajarse cuando quiera gritar a Suigetsu…

Sasuke miró el cd que tenía en las manos y lo echó a la cesta que llevaba. Tres cuartos de hora después, un jersey para Juugo, unas deportivas para Suigetsu y una agenda de piel para Itachi, Sakura terminaba de elegir un regalo para la madre de Ino. Entre sus amigos, todos los años hacían un amigo invisible, por lo que ya tenía su regalo para Kiba, pero quería agradecer de alguna forma a la señora Yamanaka por haberla invitado a cenar. Un pañuelo en tonos azules y blancos le pareció algo perfecto.

A las siete, y hartos ya de ir de un lado a otro entre la multitud de gente, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a una cafetería. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, al fondo, al lado de las ventanas, y pidieron algo para tomar. Sakura solo pidió un chocolate caliente, en dos horas iba a cenar, al contario que Sasuke, que pidió un plato lleno de comida y un refresco.

- Respóndeme a algo que me tiene intrigada – Dijo Sakura mientras que le daba un sorbo a su chocolate - ¿Desde cuándo una escalera de color gana a una escalera real?

Sasuke se quedó con el tenedor en el aire y la vista fija en su plato. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

- El profesor Kakashi nos estaba llamando

- Esa es una excusa muy pobre – Rio Sakura – Hubieras tardado dos segundos en haberme ganado

- Hmp… considéralo mi regalo de navidad – Gruñó Sasuke

- Me siento alagada, soy una de las cinco personas en este mundo que recibirá su regalo de navidad de parte de Sasuke Uchiha – Una carcajada de Sakura se escuchó en todo el local – Te pediré que lo mantengas en secreto, no quiero ser atacada por tu enfurecido club de fans del instituto

- Ahora tienes la obligación de regalarme tú algo a mí

- Pero en eso no consiste la navidad - Le regañó Sakura - la navidad consiste en pasar el tiempo con la familia, hacer las buenas acciones que no realizas a lo largo del año... es una época de paz y felicidad

- Tsk...

- ¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad?

- Porque no me gusta - Contestó Sasuke

- Pero será por algo ¿o siempre has sido un niño así de amargado?

- Puede... - Contestó Sasuke. Su expresión era seria y miraba fijamente a Sakura

- ¡Oh vamos! por muy poco que me cueste imaginarme a un mini-Sasuke de cinco años con cara de enfadado junto al árbol de navidad no me vas a engañar... ¿por qué no te gusta la navidad?

- Tal vez sea que una vez pedí algo y no lo recibí... desde entonces no me interesa

- ¿Te enfadaste con Santa Claus?

Sasuke dejó de comer y miró la sonrisa de Sakura. La chica dio un sorbo de su chocolate mientras esperaba la contestación de Sasuke. Él suspiro pesadamente y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto:

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Si - Sakura asintió con la cabeza

- Pedí que mi familia volviera. Pedí poder volver a tener a mi madre y a mi padre al lado - Sasuke hablaba completamente serio, la espalda tensa en la silla. Al ver que la sonrisa de Sakura se quedaba congelada en su cara desvió la vista a la calle, que se veía a través de la ventana - Tenía ocho años y había pasado dos meses desde que... Cuando me desperté el día veinticinco me di cuenta que en navidad no conseguías lo que querías, por muy bien que te hayas portado el resto del año.

- Sasuke, yo... - Sakura le miraba sin saber muy bien que decir. No se imaginaba que esa fuera la razón por la que Sasuke odiara la navidad _"Que estúpida eres, Sakura_"

Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica, sentada delante de él. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y le miraba con un deje de tristeza en la mirada.

- Mis padres no se van todas las fiestas de navidades a cenas de empresa - Dijo Sakura - Mi abuelo Haruno Hiroto, el padre de mi padre es un... es muy tradicional. Mis padres me tuvieron antes de casarse, y eso él lo considera una desgracia para la familia. No me mira, no me habla y cuando lo hace el desprecio se hace patente en él - Sakura le dio el último sorbo a su taza de chocolate - desde que tengo una edad para poder quedarme sola en casa siempre me invento una excusa para no acompañar a mis padres a la cena familiar, estudios, trabajo...

Las miradas de Sasuke y Sakura se cruzaron. Ambos chicos tenían una razón para no gustarles la navidad, pero Sakura a cambio que el chico tenía otra forma de llevarlo. Lo escondía en su interior y para el mundo exterior daba una sonrisa. Sasuke fruncía el ceño y espantaba a todo el que se acercara a él. Sakura volvía a tener a sus padres el día cuatro de enero. Los de Sasuke nunca volverían.

- El tiempo lo cura todo, Sasuke – Dijo Sakura después de un rato en el que ambos permanecieron callados – Tal vez no te devuelva a tu familia, eso no lo puede hacer, pero te dará una nueva. Tienes a tu hermano, a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo… tienes a Naruto y me tienes a mí…

Sasuke asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Sakura se puso de nuevo el gorro y la bufanda. Iban a ser las ocho de la tarde ya, y aun debía de volver para la casa de Ino a cenar.

- ¿Comerás mañana sola? – preguntó Sasuke sin despegar la vista de la ventana

- No… me quedo a dormir en casa de Ino, y me voy mañana por la tarde, después de la comida. Pasaré por casa de Naruto por la tarde.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa seguida de Sasuke. Ambos se pusieron de nuevo sus abrigos y Sasuke se acercó a la barra de la cafetería para pagar la cuenta mientras Sakura recogía todas las bolsas.

- Nos vemos el jueves – se despidió Sakura cuando ambos salieron a la calle – No lleguéis tarde…

- Hmp… te acompaño.

- No hace falta, de verdad – Sakura le entregó sus compras al chico – Son solo un par de calles…

- Al autobús aún le quedan un rato para pasar – contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

- No quiero molestarte

- No me molesta

- Está bien, si insistes…

Y los dos echaron a caminar hacia casa de Ino. Caminaban en silencio. Pero no un silencio incómodo. Los dos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin molestarse el uno al otro. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban delante de la floristería de la familia Yamanaka.

- Pasa una feliz navidad, Sasuke

- Hasta el jueves – se despidió el chico cuando vio que Sakura llamaba al timbre de la casa.

La luz que daba al pequeño vestíbulo que había cuando cruzabas la puerta principal de la casa se iluminó. Sakura se despidió con un gesto de mano y Sasuke echó a caminar por donde habían venido.

Tal vez Sakura tenía razón. Tal vez el tiempo lo curaba todo. Tal vez no le podría devolver a su familia, pero le había dado el comienzo de una nueva.

**.**

**.**

El veinticinco de diciembre, la casa de los Uchiha volvía a amanecer entre gritos y golpes. Era algo ya habitual en los últimos días, y que se había convertido en una rutina.

Sasuke salió de su cama y se dirigió hasta su cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Aún más dormido que despierto, bajo las escaleras hasta la planta de abajo, y se encaminó hacia el salón.

En un lado, cerca de los ventanales, un enorme árbol de navidad decorado con bastante torpeza era testigo de una nueva pelea entre Suigetsu y Karin. Juugo sentado en el sofá más cercano intentaba tranquilizar a Karin junto con la ayuda de Itachi, que había bajado corriendo al oír los gritos histéricos de la chica.

El motivo de tal griterío era el regalo que Suigetsu le había comprado a la chica.

-¿¡UN BOZAL!? – el bozal de cuero negro se estrelló en la cara de Suigetsu

- Te lo he comprado con todo mi corazón, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así – Decía Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- ¡Soltarme! – Juugo había saltado a sujetar a Karin por la cintura, mientras que Itachi intentaba quitarle todas las bolas de navidad que la chica iba cogiendo del árbol con intenciones de tirárselas al chico que se reía de ella.

- Si quieres para tu cumpleaños te puedo regalar las esposas a juego…

- ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó Itachi al ver a su hermano parado en la puerta del salón – Nos vendría bien una mano tuya por aquí…

Sasuke se les quedó mirando unos segundos más y sin decir nada salió del salón. No sabía lo que habían comprado los chicos, pero conociendo a Suigetsu se imaginaba algo así. Esos dos siempre se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero Karin siempre dejaba las rencillas a un lado cuando se trataba de comprar un regalo o hacer algún favor. Y aunque su amigo lo negara y jurara que antes muerto sobre la tumba de todos sus antepasados, si alguna vez Karin caía en problemas, él estaría allí para ayudarla.

Dos minutos más tarde, y medio árbol ya vacío, Sasuke volvió a aparecer por la puerta del salón, pero esta vez no se quedó en la puerta, si no que pasó y se sentó en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado sentado Juugo. Itachi y Juugo habían logrado tranquilizar medianamente a Karin, aunque no gracias a los comentarios que seguía soltando Suigetsu.

Sasuke dejó las bolsas que había subido a coger a su habitación y las dejó en el suelo. Inmediatamente, los tres chicos y Karin se quedaron paralizados.

- ¿Sasuke, qué…? – preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke nunca había hecho un regalo de navidad. Ni había escrito una tarjeta navideña. Ni siquiera solía probar las galletas de jengibre, o se molestaba en ayudar en poner el árbol. Desde hace unos diez años, Sasuke había odiado esas fechas, y se lo había demostrado al mundo. Por eso no era de extrañar que su hermano y sus amigos le miraran como si le fueran a salir dos cabezas más de los hombros.

- Hmp…

Todos miraron a las cuatro bolsas que había en el suelo. Las miraron y volvieron a mirarle, con la boca abierta. Y volvieron a mirar las bolsas. Sasuke aguantó un par de miradas más.

- Tsk… si no los queréis los devuelvo – gruñó haciendo un ademan de cogerlas

- ¡No! – gritaron los cuatro saliendo de su estupor. Se miraron entre ellos y Karin se adelantó.

- Abriré yo primero el mío – Cogió la bolsa más pequeña donde Sasuke había colocado el nombre de Karin a bolígrafo cuando había llegado a casa.

Los regalos se los habían envuelto en los grandes almacenes, pero por el tamaño de cada uno Sasuke había sido capaz de reconocerlos. Todos observaron como la chica rasgaba con sumo cuidado el papel de regalo.

- ¡Gracias Sasuke! – dijo cuando terminó de abrirlo y vio de que se trataba el regalo

- Genial, ahora encima tendremos que aguantar los graznidos de la zanahoria intentando cantar – Se quejó Suigetsu

- ¡Oh cállate ya!... – Le gritó Karin mientras le pasaba a Juugo su regalo y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia su amigo -Gracias Sasuke, me ha gustado mucho…

- Hmp…

Juugo abrió su regalo mientras que Suigetsu cogía el que le pertenecía a él. El jersey de punto gordo de color azul marino fue visto por todos, e inmediatamente Juugo se lo puso con una sonrisa en la cara para ver cómo le quedaba.

Suigetsu se puso sus deportivas nuevas con el pijama de franela a cuadros azules que llevaba puesto. Las zapatillas eran de un verde-amarillo fosforito, lo que hacía un contraste bastante dañino a la vista.

Mientras que sus amigos le volvían a dar las gracias, Sasuke miró a su hermano. Itachi miraba sin pestañear la bolsa que quedaba en el suelo.

- ¿Itachi-san? – Preguntó Karin cuando pasado un rato vio que el mayor de los Uchiha no reaccionaba.

Itachi parpadeo al escuchar su nombre, volviendo de sus pensamientos internos y miró a su hermano. Sasuke inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Cualquier otra parte de la habitación le parecía más interesante en ese momento que las pequeñas lágrimas que intentaba disimular y retener su hermano mayor en los ojos. Solo había visto una vez llorar a su hermano, y no quería volver a verlo.

Sasuke notó como Itachi se agachaba a coger su regalo, y con sumo cuidado lo sacó de la bolsa, como si se tratara de la cosa más valiosa y frágil del mundo. Con todo el tiempo del mundo desenvolvió el papel rojo y blando de regalo que envolvía una caja de cartón. Sus uñas de color moradas rasgaron el pequeño trozo de celofán que cerraba la caja de cartón fina negra. Y sacó el regalo.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

- Hmp… - Sasuke escuchó dudar la voz de su hermano, que se encontraba de pie enfrente de él – Muchas gracias, yo…

- Creo que deberíamos haber salido con Sasuke a ayudarle a comprar sus regalos – escuchó la voz de Suigetsu que en voz baja le decía a Juugo – eso, es de chica…

_"¿De chica? Es una agenda de piel negra, ¿Por qué va a ser de chica?"_ se preguntó Sasuke en su cabeza.

- No, no… - Itachi negaba lo que había dicho Suigetsu – Yo… me gusta mucho – Sasuke sabía por el tono de voz que tenía su hermano que estaba intentado quedar bien, que en realidad no le había gustado el regalo _"no se para que me molesto…"_ pensó – Mira, me queda bien ¿no?

_"¿Quedar bien? ¿Pero qué…?"_

- ¡Serás baka! – Sasuke decidió volver a mirar a su hermano y lo que vio fue la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto. Su hermano Itachi le devolvía la mirada ataviado con un pañuelo de flores a tonos azules y blancos. Se lo había puesto alrededor del cuello como si fuera una bufanda. Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin intentaban contener la risa mientras que asentían con la cabeza a la pregunta del mayor – ese no es tu regalo…

- Pero ponía Itachi…

- ¡Que no es tu regalo, idiota! – Gritó Sasuke mientras se masajeaba la sien con sus dedos – Ha habido un error...

_… o …_

Aun par de Kilómetros de la mansión de los Uchiha, Sakura se acercaba con un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y blanco.

- ¡Oh, Sakura! No deberías haberte molestado… - Decía la señora Yamanaka cogiendo el paquete de las manos de la pelirrosa y dándola un beso en la cabeza en gesto agradecido

- No es nada, solo un detalle por haberme soportado estos dos días

- Tonterías, tonterías… - Negó la madre de Ino mientras abría el regalo - ¡Oh! Mira Ino – le dijo a su hija enseñándole el regalo de Sakura – Otra agenda, gracias cielo…

- Yo, este… - Sakura soltó una carcajada al ver el regalo que la madre de su mejor amiga tenía entre manos. – Yo… ese no es su regalo… mmm, creo que ha habido una confusión…

- ¡Oh…!

**.**

**.**

El timbre de la casa de los Uchiha resonó por cuarta vez en menos de tres segundos.

- ¡Naruto! Deja de llamar así al timbre

- Así que aquí vive el teme ¿no? – le preguntó Naruto a Sakura. La chica asintió – vaya…

- Espero que la explicación a por qué tanta insistencia es que se te haya quedado el dedo pegado al timbre – La voz de Sasuke se escuchó por el telefonillo de la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?

- Sasuke, ábrenos, que hace mucho frio – se quejó Naruto

- Antes me pongo un traje de entrenamiento como el profesor Gai que dejarte pasar a mí casa, baka…

- ¡TEME!

- Dobe…

- ¡Serás…! ¡Au Sakura-san! –Naruto había recibido una colleja en la nuca por parte de su amiga

- Cuando empezáis así os podéis tirar horas… -contestó Sakura –Sasuke, hace frio…

Del otro lado del telefonillo se escucharon unos ruidos y poco después la puerta de la cancela se abrió. Sakura guio a Naruto hasta la puerta de la entrada, la cual se abrió cuando ambos chicos llegaron a ella.

Al otro lado, un Itachi sonriente les cogió los abrigos y les invitó a pasar.

- ¡Feliz navidad! – les dijo Itachi

- Navidad fue hace dos días – contestó riendo Sakura. Hoy era jueves, y debido al malentendido que habían tenido con los regalos, Sakura había quedado en ir junto con Naruto a recoger a Sasuke hasta su casa

- Hmp… - Naruto se acercó hasta Itachi, quedándose muy, muy cerca de él. Le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, observándole muy bien – Se parece al teme…

Itachi levantó una ceja incrédulo.

Sakura suspiró ante la observación de su amigo. A veces era así de tonto.

- Es su hermano, baka – le contestó Sakura – en fin… - Sakura separó a Naruto de Itachi - ¿Y Sasuke?

- Ha ido a por su abrigo – Contestó el chico mientras pasaba con Sakura hacia el salón - ¿No queréis quedaros a estudiar aquí?

- No – Sakura negó con la cabeza sonriendo – Estoy consiguiendo avances con estos dos, y creo que Suigetsu sería una distracción para Naruto – El aludido estaba gritando por las escaleras a Sasuke que bajara de una vez

- Es un poco escandaloso ¿no? – Preguntó Itachi a la chica en tono de confidencia.

- Bueno… es Naruto… -Contestó Sakura a la vez que Sasuke entraba al salón seguido de un Naruto que se sobaba la nuca. Al parecer le había caído una segunda colleja en menos de cinco minutos. Una vez que los cuatros se reunieron, Sakura añadió – Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece.

La chica sacó de la mochila donde llevaba sus libros para estudiar, un paquete envuelto en una bolsa y se lo entregó a Itachi, que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Yo… siento el malentendido – se disculpó Sakura, y añadió – Y también siento que no esté envuelto… no tenía nada para envolverlo y no me di cuenta que nos habíamos equivocado de bolsas hasta que la madre de Ino no lo abrió…

- Lo que me recuerda que esto es tuyo – Dijo Itachi entregándole un paquetito envuelto a Sakura – Y no te preocupes, nos lo pasamos luego muy bien metiéndonos con Sasuke…

- Hmp

Sakura sonrió al chico en modo de disculpa, y Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dándola a entender que no pasaba nada.

Itachi abrió la bolsa y sacó una cajita de cartón, la cual abrió.

- Hay que reconocer que el pañuelo me quedaba bastante bien – bromeó Itachi haciendo que los chicos se rieran y Sasuke esbozara una minúscula sonrisa en la cara – pero esto me gusta más… es más mi estilo – rio Itachi – Gracias, Sasuke. Me gustó mucho.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y antes que pudiera hacer nada, Itachi le abrazó.

Fue un abrazo corto. No duró más de tres segundos. Pero era el primer abrazo que ambos hermanos compartían en años. Sasuke se quedó paralizado. No porque alguien hubiera invadido su espacio personal, que lo había hecho, sino porque sabía lo que ese abrazo significaba para su hermano. Y también sabía lo que significaba para él. Lentamente pero seguro, Itachi se separó de él.

Sakura miraba la escena que se había realizado ante sus ojos de los dos hermanos. Contenta de que poco a poco ambos, sobretodo Sasuke, fueran limando esperezas y acercándose más. Prácticamente no se dio cuenta de que Itachi la estaba abrazando a ella también hasta que notó los brazos del Uchiha mayor rodeándola, y susurrarla cerca del oído.

- Gracias a ti también –Sin que la chica pudiera evitarlo, notó como Itachi tenía un nudo en la garganta al hablarla – Sé que si fuera por Sasuke hubiera recibido un par de calcetines como regalo… no tiene experiencia en eso de hacer regalos, tal vez por eso no me sorprendí tanto al recibir el pañuelo – Sakura rio bajito por lo que le estaba diciendo Itachi – Pero sobretodo, muchas gracias por traerme de vuelta a mi hermano. Siempre te estaré agradecido, Sakura…

Itachi se separó de la chica y volvió a mirar la agenda que tenía entre las manos. Sakura miró a su izquierda y vio como Sasuke le miraba de forma interrogante, seguramente curioso de saber qué es lo que su hermano le había dicho.

- ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo, Dattebayo? – la pregunta de Naruto hizo que tanto Sakura e Itachi soltaran una carcajada.

-Tsk, dobe…

Poco después, y no antes de que Naruto recibiera un pequeño abrazo de parte de Itachi, los tres chicos se dirigieron hasta la parada de autobús que había a una calle de la casa de Sasuke, para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Durante el trayecto hablaron de lo que habían recibido de regalos y lo que había hecho en esos dos días.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Qué tal les va todo? ¡Otro sabado más! espero que les guste, sinceramente me divertí mucho escribiendolo... y también me emocione bastante. Sasuke se abre más a Sakura, le cuenta una parte de su niñez muy importante para él... ¿Y el regalo de Itachi? Me rei mucho escribiendo cuando abré el regalo equivocado... y a la vez quise que entre ambos hermanos hubiera ya un acercamiento ¿Que tal me quedo? _

_En fin... **Deja tu review para que Sasuke decida ponerte en su proxima lista de regalos navideños!**_

_Mil gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y a los que me escribís comentendo que tal os parece, y a los que no... ¿A QUE ESPERAIS PARA DECIRME QUE OS GUSTA Y QUE NO? *O*_

_Nos leemos el proximo sabado! Mil besos!_


	10. Deseos

_Capitulo 10. deseos_

* * *

La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, debido a que solamente pasaban dos días de navidad y la gran mayoría de los alumnos no tenían intención de ir a la biblioteca hasta pasados unos días más. Sakura se acercó hasta la recepción para recoger la llave de la sala que había reservado, la número siete, y se dirigió con sus compañeros hasta la sala.

La clase pasó incluso más divertida que la anterior. Naruto de vez en cuando contaba algo que le había sucedido durante las navidades a lo que Sakura tenía que hacerle callar mediante amenazas y collejas para que volviera a prestar atención. Ese día también comprobó que Sasuke en realidad era un genio. Sabía que el muchacho no había estudiado durante todo el trimestre, pero en cambio se sabía todas las lecciones que repasaban. Incluso le volvió a ayudar a explicarle un par de cosas de nuevo a Naruto.

Cuando dieron las siete, los tres chicos estaban medio recostados en la mesa, descansando de una tarde de estudio. Los últimos tres cuartos de hora habían sido un suplicio al intentar meterle en la cabeza los datos de la segunda guerra mundial a Naruto.

- Kiba me llamó esta mañana – dijo Naruto – quería saber quién de nosotros va a recoger a las chicas en nochevieja…

- Neji – contestó Sakura – Pasará con Hinata y recogerá a Tenten antes de ir a por Ino.

- Se lo diré…

Sakura y Naruto se miraron un par de segundos y ambos posaron la vista después en Sasuke, que miraba a través de la pequeña ventana de la sala como si no estuviera escuchando la conversación. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños, y sabían lo que pensaban el otro con solo una simple mirada. Y en esto ambos estaban de acuerdo.

- Oye Sasuke –Empezó Naruto – mmmh… ¿tienes planes para nochevieja?

- ¿Hmp?

- Todos los años solemos ir a celebrar la entrada del año nuevo al centro, y más tarde vamos al "jinchūriki" – dijo Sakura – es una discoteca que está cerca del instituto…

- Killer Bee suele tocar allí – añadió Naruto

- Lo que queremos decir – interrumpió Sakura antes de que Naruto empezara a contarle a Sasuke como conoció y se hizo amigo del famoso rapero – es que si no tienes planes puedes venir con nosotros

Sasuke miró a los otros dos. Podía ver los ojos brillantes de Naruto, esperando que aceptara, y la sonrisa que Sakura le dedicaba, incitándolo a hacerlo. Ambos se estaban tomando muy enserio la promesa que se habían hecho de hacerle sentir como uno más de sus amigos.

- No sé lo que harán estos – contestó al final Sasuke refiriéndose a sus excompañeros de internado.

- Pueden venir también – Añadió Naruto. Sakura le había hablado de ellos y de lo importantes que eran para Sasuke. – ¡Cuantos más seamos, mejor, Dattebayo!

- Hmp… se lo propondré

**.**

**.**

Días después llegó el día treinta y uno. Nochevieja. Y Sakura se encontraba escuchando la discusión más absurda del mundo.

- ¡Será viejo pervertido!

- He dicho que cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, Naruto…

- ¡Los cumplirá en tres meses!

Sakura había pasado una agradable cena de nochevieja en casa de Naruto. Naruto y su tutor y padrino, Jiraiya, la había invitado a pasar la cena con ellos. Jiraiya tenía una personalidad única. Era escritor de novelas eróticas y pasaba gran parte de tiempo discutiendo con Naruto debido a sus medios de recopilar información. Pese a todo, ambos eran una gran familia, a su modo, claro está.

Después de la cena y de jugar un rato a las cartas los tres, Sakura y Naruto se habían ido a cambiar de ropa y prepararse para salir con sus amigos. Jiraiya tenía una cita esa noche, por lo que había acordado con los chicos que Naruto dormiría esa noche en casa de Sakura.

Ambos hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver aparecer a Sakura totalmente arreglada para esa noche. Un vestido negro de tirantes, ajustado al pecho y luego suelto en la cintura, junto con unos zapatos de encaje del mismo color que el vestido. Su maquillaje era suave y el pelo estaba de nuevo peinado de forma alborotada, dándola un toque sexy y a la vez inocente. Ese hecho era lo que había ocasionado la discusión que se producía en ese momento en el salón de la casa, a raíz del comentario que había soltado Jiraiya sobre lo guapa que estaba.

Diez minutos después y dos collejas bien dadas, Naruto y Sakura se ponían ya sus abrigos para salir, despidiéndose de Jiraiya. Ambos se dirigieron hasta la moto de Naruto, y después de realizar una pequeña parada en casa de Sakura para dejar la ropa del chico para el día siguiente, el rubio condujo hasta el centro de Tokio, donde les esperaban sus amigos.

Llegaron a las once y media de la noche, un poco tarde de la hora a la que habían quedado, algo normal en Naruto, y se dispusieron en buscar a sus amigos entre la multitud de gente que se reunía allí para hacer la cuenta atrás.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Naruto!

La mano de Ino se agitaba por encima de algunas cabezas. Los dos se dirigieron hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¡Por fin llegan! – exclamó Tenten abrazando a Sakura

-Naruto… - se disculpó la chica, dando a entender que había sido culpa del chico - ¿Estamos todos?

- Si… erais los últimos – contestó Kiba.

Hinata la pasó un globo, junto con un papel y bolígrafo.

Es tradición japonesa, que después de hacer la cuenta atrás y dar la bienvenida al año nuevo, se suelte un globo, junto con tus deseos de año nuevo pegados en él. Sakura empezó a escribir sus pequeños deseos mientras que terminaba de saludar a los demás. _"Aprobar con buenas notas el curso" "que me concedan la beca en la universidad de medicina" "Que mi familia y amigos estén sanos durante el próximo año" "Que Naruto apruebe los exámenes de recuperación" "Konoha gane la copa de futbol"_. Sakura vio su último trozo de papel. Su último deseo y pensó que más podría desear.

Apenas pudo pegar su último deseo cuando los gritos empezaron a su alrededor.

Diez

_"Que Hinata pierda su timidez y se acerque a Naruto de una vez"_

Nueve

_"Que Shino, Shikamaru y Choji no perdieran nunca esa amistad que tenían desde niños"_

Ocho

_"Que Sai descubriera lo que es la verdadera amistad junto a ellos"_

Siete

_"Que Neji abriera los ojos de una vez y se diera cuanta la química que había entre él y Tenten"_

Seis

_"Que Lee ganara la competición de Atletismo. Y fútbol. Y baloncesto. Y karate. Judo. Kendo. Bueno, que ganara en todas las competiciones que tenía el año siguiente."_

Cinco

_"Que Kiba siguiera siendo él, tan bromista y alegre como es"_

Cuatro

_"Que Ino y ella no perdieran nunca esa complicidad que tenían. Ni sus rivalidades"_

Tres

_"Que Naruto siempre conservara su sonrisa. Que siempre estuviera a su lado"_

Dos

_"Que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella siempre"_

Uno

_"Que Sasuke encontrara la felicidad junto a esa nueva familia. Y que nunca se separara de su hermano. Que por fin fueran felices"_

Miles de globos rojos se elevaron hacia el cielo, entre risas, aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Sakura se abrazó a sus amigas mientras que reían. Ya era oficialmente año nuevo. Poco a poco, y tras el grito de "abrazo colectivo" de Kiba, los chicos se unieron a su abrazo, haciendo una piña entre todos riendo. Los gritos de Ino no tardaron en llegar cuando entre empujones y saltos se cayeron todos al suelo, pero aun así, tirados en el suelo, todos reían, sabiendo que su amistad los unía.

**_… o …_**

Después de esquivar a una multitud de gente y lograr aparcar, todos se dirigieron al "jinchūriki". Era la discoteca de moda que había en la zona de Tokio donde vivían. Era una enorme discoteca, decorada de forma moderna, amplios sofás y una pista enorme de baile que tenía un suelo que se iluminaba de colores al bailar. Tenía también múltiples salas, donde se escuchaba otra música de distinto género que la sonaba en la estancia principal. Solía también ofrecer conciertos y grandes fiestas. Era exclusivo para mayores de edad, pero era una suerte que Naruto conociera a Killer Bee, famoso rapero de Japón y uno de los propietarios de la discoteca.

Una vez que terminaron de saludar y desear feliz año nuevo a Killer Bee, esté les entregó unas pulseras amarillas, que les hacía poder adentrarse en cualquier parte de la discoteca. Todos pasaron y se dirigieron a la zona VIP, donde había más sofás y zonas tranquilas y había hermosas camareras que te servían.

- Este sitio está genial ¡Te adoro Naruto! –Gritó Ino dándole un abrazo al chico por haber conseguido hacerles pasar.

- Me ahogas Ino…

Shikamaru, Sai y Neji se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Choji y Shino habían ido a pedir algo a la barra mientras que Kiba se encontraba hablando animadamente con unas chicas en unos sofás colindantes. Las chicas dejaron sus abrigos en el guardarropa que había en la zona VIP y por petición de Ino, se dirigieron a la pista de baile que había abajo.

Las chicas bailaban y reían. Kiba y Lee incluso se habían unido a la fiesta que tenían montada un rato, arrastrando a Neji con ellos, que bailó torpemente con Tenten.

-¿A dónde va Naruto? – Preguntó Tenten mientras sacaba una foto a Hinata, Ino y Sakura que posaban abrazadas.

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro y vio cómo su amigo se dirigía hacia la salida hablando como podía por el teléfono móvil. Se encogió de hombros haciéndolas saber que no sabía a donde iba el chico y se llevó a sus labios la bebida que tenía entre manos. Ino empezó a gritar a los chicos que no fueran unos muermos y bajaran a la pista de baile con ellas cuando una voz se escuchó detrás de la pelirosa.

-Hola Sakura…

**.**

**.**

Sasuke volvió a apretar el botón de rellamada en su móvil por cuarta vez.

Itachi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y él se encontraban delante del "jinchūriki". Itachi había quedado con sus amigos, que se encontraban dentro ya, en ir a esa discoteca y simplemente esperaba a que el amigo de Sasuke les hiciera pasar. Sasuke había dejado caer que les habían invitado a una fiesta cuando llegó a casa, a la que Suigetsu se apuntó inmediatamente sin saber nada más de ella. Karin indagó un poco, y no fue hasta después de que Sasuke le contó como Naruto y Sakura les habían invitado a pasar la nochevieja con ellos que no aceptó. Juugo simplemente les acompañó, él les acompañaría a cualquier sitio.

- ¿Si? – Sasuke escuchó débilmente entre música y mucho ruido de fondo

- Dobe, estamos fuera de la discoteca

- ¿Teme? NO TE ESCUCHÓ – Gritó Naruto por el teléfono para que Sasuke le escuchara.

- Que estamos fuera de la discoteca – Elevó un poco la voz

- ¡TEME NO TE OIGO! ¿DONDE ESTAS? DEBERIAS VENIR A LA DISCOTECA

- Estoy en la puerta – Sasuke se retiró un poco el teléfono del oído. Incluso su hermano y sus amigos podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación por los gritos que pegaba Naruto

- ¿QUE ESTAS EN DONDE? NO TE ESCUCHO

-Tsk… ¡que estoy afuera! ¡Sal afuera!

-¡ESPERA NO CUELGES, VOY A SALIR AFUERA PARA VER SI TE ESCUCHO! ¿ME ESCUCHAS SASUKE? ¿EH?

- Serás tonto…

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y se llevó los dedos para apretarse el puente de la nariz y tranquilizarse. Solo Naruto era capaz de crisparle tanto. Se había tirado los últimos tres días dándole la plasta con que fuera a la discoteca con ellos para celebrar el año nuevo y en esos mismos momentos Sasuke se empezaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado.

-Ya sale – Sus amigos e Itachi asintieron. Lo habían oído perfectamente.

Dos minutos después, Sasuke se moría de la vergüenza en la calle.

Naruto y Suigetsu hacían un intento casi nulo de rapear junto con Killer Bee, que había llegado en ese momento al local. Karin posaba junto con Juugo y el famoso rapero mientras que Itachi les sacaba un par de fotos con el móvil de la chica. Una canción sobre una rana, una babosa y una serpiente que atacaban a un calamar gigante después de que este ayudara a un zorro enorme, era coreada por una multitud de gente mientras que Sasuke se quería cortar las venas. Una enorme fila de gente que aguardaba a que los puerta de la discoteca los dejara pasar, aplaudían a Killer Bee, Naruto y Suigetsu por la canción que los tres había improvisado.

- ¡Esa es la actitud Naruto! – Killer Bee chocó los puños junto con el rubio mientras que se despedía de la gente que aguardaba a entrar

- ¡Es increíble que conozcas a Killer Bee! – Gritó Karin mientras entraban a la discoteca. Naruto la sonrió.

- Es un viejo amigo… le ayudé durante un viaje que hice con Ero-sennin en unas vacaciones…

- ¿Lo grabaste Sasuke? – Preguntó Suigetsu – Me muero por enseñar en el internado como rapeaba junto con Killer Bee… "_El kyubi repartía, como se movía / la serpiente siseaba, a ella nadie la ganaba / y mientras se divide, la babosa escupe ácido / ¡a saltar, a saltar! ¡La vieja y gran rana entraba ya!_"

_"¿Por qué tengo que juntarme con gente así…?"_ Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras se adentraban a la discoteca.

Itachi visualizo a sus amigos y se despidió de su hermano y compañía. Atravesaron la pista de baile estaba llena de gente y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de clase. Enseñaron sus pulseras amarillas a unos puertas que había junto a una escalera de metal que conducía a una parte más reservada y estos los dejaron pasar. Una vez arriba, saludaron a Shikamaru, Sai, Shino y Choji que se encontraban hablando en unos sofás. Estos rápidamente unieron a la conversación a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, preguntándoles sobre ellos.

Sasuke después de coger algo de beber se dirigió hacia la barandilla de metal, desde donde podía ver la pista de baile que se encontraba en la parte de abajo. Su vista se deslizó entre la gente que bailaba. En una parte de la pista localizó a su hermano y sus amigos. Vio cómo su hermano se reía de Deidara, que era rechazado por un grupo de chicas. Su vista siguió pasando entre la gente hasta que se topó con Kiba y con Lee, que bailaba de forma extraña, muy exagerada, haciendo reír a Ino y Tenten. A unos metros de ellos distinguió una cabellera rosada.

_"¿Qué cojones…?"_

**_… o …_**

- Hola Sakura

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara a alguien conocido.

- ¡Profesor Genma!

- Por favor, no me llames profesor aquí – rio Genma ante el saludo de la chica – me hace sentir mayor, y solo os saco unos cinco años… lo que me recuerda ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Naruto – Rio la chica – ya sabes cómo es, es capaz de hacerse amigo de cualquiera…

- ¡Genma-sensei! –Ino se acercó a donde se encontraban - ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Ino, Tenten – saludó a las chicas que se acercaron a saludar – Hinata… Cuando mis amigos me vean rodeado de tanta chica guapa me van a trinchar…

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario del profesor y miraron hacia donde señalaba. Un grupo de unos cinco chicos de veinte y pico años les miraban curiosos.

- ¡Qué alegría verle aquí, profesor! – Lee le saludó. Una nueva canción empezó a sonar - ¡A bailar, a bailar! Que se vea la llama de la juventud brillar…

Kiba y Lee agarraron a Ino e Hinata respectivamente. Tenten consiguió enganchar a Neji antes de que a este se le ocurriera volver a subir a la zona VIP junto con los demás. Sakura dio otro sorbo a su bebida mientras que Genma le ofrecía su mano.

-Te dejaron sola – rio al ver como sus alumnos empezaban a bailar – Olvida que soy tu profesor y piensa que solo soy un chico que te invita a bailar para poner celosos a sus amigos y que se mueran de envidia al ver como bailo con una chica tan guapa...

Sakura soltó una carcajada y acepto la mano de Genma.

- Si quiere después le doy mi número de teléfono para que ya se mueran de envidia del todo – le siguió el juego de broma.

- Eso sería fantástico – Rio también el profesor.

Ambos bailaron mientras hablaban y reían de las caras que tenían los amigos de Genma. Cuando terminó la canción, el profesor se despidió de Sakura dándola un pequeño beso en la mejilla, siguiendo el juego que tenían entre ellos y está le apunto su número de móvil en el teléfono del chico. Un tirón del brazo casi la hizo caer, pero por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio.

- Dime que no estabas coqueteando con el profesor Genma… - La voz de Ino la imploraba que le dijera todo lo contrario

- Solo estábamos bromeando, dándoles celos a sus amigos…

- A sus amigos y a media discoteca – Chilló Ino emocionada – Madre mía Sakura… ¡Un profesor! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Encuentros secretos entre clase y clase esperando no ser descubiertos por la directora, llamadas a su despacho para hablar de tu rendimiento escolar como excusa para nuevos y apasionados encuentros entre los dos amantes…

- Ino – la cortó Sakura antes de que la mente de la chica volara aún más – Estas imaginando cosas que no son… Genma es un buen profesor y yo su alumna, somos amigos…

- ¿Pero es que tú no tienes ojos en la cara? – Preguntó Ino – Genma está buenísimo, es la fantasía con la que muchas alumnas sueñan, andar con un profesor tan sexy, y lo mejor de todo es que no nos saca mucha edad… ¡Es perfecto!

Sakura rio mientras negaba con la cabeza ante los disparatados comentarios de su loca amiga. Para su suerte, Kiba llegó en ese momento, moviéndose graciosamente e incitándolas a bailar consiguiendo callar a Ino.

_**… o …**_

¿Qué hacia el profesor Genma bailando con Sakura? Y más de esa forma, así de juntos, riendo y hablándose al oído entre ellos.

- ¿Qué miras con esa cara de cabreo? – Suigetsu se situó a su lado y dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba Sasuke - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué hace ese viejo pervertido bailando así con mi dulce Sakura?

Sasuke apenas terminó de escucharle. La canción había acabado y el estúpido de su profesor se despedía de una forma para nada adecuada de Sakura. ¡Y encima ella le apuntaba algo en el móvil!

Sasuke fue hasta los sofás donde se encontraban sus compañeros y se acercó a Karin

- Vamos a bailar

La chica pelirroja observó a Sasuke unos segundos antes de preguntar:

- ¿Estas borracho?

- No

- ¿Seguro? – Murmuró Suigetsu a su lado - Tienes que estarlo, tío… sino no encuentro la razón por la que quieras bailar con la zanahoria

- A ti no te gusta bailar – contestó Karin mirando de forma interrogativa a su amigo

- ¿Vienes o no?

Karin volvió a mirar a Sasuke y luego miró a Juugo y a Suigetsu.

- ¿Por qué no vamos todos, Dattebayo?

Segundos después Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin y Sasuke bajaban a la pista de baile. El chico no había logrado que los demás se apuntaran, que seguían hablando y bebiendo en los sofás, pero al fin consiguió hacer lo que Sasuke estaba deseando, llegar a la pista de baile. Cerca de Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, y aunque la discoteca seguía a tope, los chicos habían decidido irse ya a sus casas.

Sakura se lo había pasado genial. Poco después de que terminara de bailar con Genma, Naruto había aparecido con Sasuke y sus amigos. Sakura les presentó a sus amigas y siguieron bailando y haciéndose fotos entre ellos. Suigetsu la había acaparado durante casi toda la noche, bailando con ella, hasta que un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte de Karin le hizo desprenderse de ella. Después bailó con Naruto, con Kiba. Incluso con Itachi, que se había acercado a saludarla y desearla feliz año. Por suerte para la chica, también la había advertido que no se acercara hacia la barra que había a su izquierda, que era donde se encontraba con sus amigos, incluido Sasori.

Después de ponerse el abrigo que le había acercado Naruto, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la discoteca, donde al salir se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Estaba nevado.

Sí. Todo lo que se encontraba delante de sus ojos estaba cubierto por una enorme y espesa capa de nieve que había caído mientras se encontraban dentro de la discoteca.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Shikamaru al resto de los chicos. – No podemos conducir así, aún no ha pasado el quitanieves.

- Podemos repartirnos entre casas – Dijo Sai, y luego se señaló a él y a Sakura – nuestras casas están cerca.

La chica asintió y se agarró más a Naruto. Hacía mucho frio en la calle.

Al final decidieron que Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Choji y Lee se iban a casa de Sai, mientras que Sakura se llevaba a las chicas, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke y sus amigos, puesto que su casa era más amplia que la de su amigo.

Anduvieron un rato a la vez que hacían una pequeña pelea de bolas de nieve y una vez que llegaron la casa de Sai se despidieron, prometiendo que todos irían al día siguiente a desayunar a casa de Sakura, como ya era tradición.

- Dejad los zapatos aquí – Sakura encendió la luz del pasillo e hizo pasar a sus amigos a su casa – Naruto, ves a por un par de toallas… tenemos que secarnos un poco o cogeremos un resfriado.

La casa de Sakura era un amplio y cómo apartamento, en el último piso del edificio. Constaba de cuatro habitaciones y un enorme salón. Todos pasaron, intentando mantener callada a Ino, que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y era sostenida por Kiba.

Una vez que lograron secarse y metieron a Ino en la cama de invitados, Sakura y los demás abrieron los dos sofás camas que había en el salón y montaron una cama hinchable en la sala de estudio. Tenten y Karin se fueron a dormir a la cama que montaron en el estudio, mientras que Hinata se retiró a la habitación de invitados, donde ya habían acostado a Ino. En uno de los sofás camas iban a dormir Kiba y Naruto, y en el otro Suigetsu y Juugo, dejando a Sasuke el chaiselongue de color crudo que había en el fondo. Sakura tenía su propio cuarto.

La casa se quedó en silencio poco después de que todos fueran a dormir. Había sido una noche bastante divertida y todos estaban muy cansados, por lo que cayeron rendidos.

Sakura terminó de ponerse el pijama y se dirigió hacia la puerta indecisa. Tenía sed, quería beber un vaso de agua, pero a la vez no quería despertar a sus amigos. Después de sopesarlo mucho y teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, Sakura se dirigió hasta la cocina de su casa. Abrió el armario donde se encontraban los vasos y después cogió una botella de agua mineral de la nevera. Se terminó el primer vaso y se llenó un segundo para llevarse a su habitación por si tenía más sed por la noche.

Casi lo tira cuando se dio la vuelta del susto.

Frente a ella, Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. Naruto le había dejado lago de ropa para dormir, junto a los demás chicos, y para desgracia del muchacho a él le había tocado el pantalón de un pijama de color naranja, y una camiseta de manga corta de hacer deporte del padre de Sakura.

- ¿Quieres? – preguntó Sakura señalándole el vaso de agua

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y la chica le sirvió un vaso nuevo de agua para él.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

- Hmp… no ha estado mal

- Yo me he divertido mucho – contesto Sakura intentando saca una conversación entre ellos

- Ya lo he visto

Sakura levantó una ceja, incrédula. Sasuke había estado con ellos durante la noche en la discoteca. De hecho había estado bailado a su lado con Karin e Ino, pero apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras los dos. Sakura se había dado cuenta que el chico se encontraba de mal humor en cuanto le vio y pensó en darle su espacio para que se le pasara.

-Bonita casa

- Gracias

Ambos volvieron a callar mientras Sasuke se terminaba el vaso de agua.

- mmm… Tengo algo para ti – dijo Sakura y haciéndole un gesto para que se mantuviera callado le dijo – sígueme

La chica le guio hasta su habitación, y cerró la puerta para no despertar a los demás. Se acercó hasta su escritorio cogió algo que puso a su espalda mientras se giraba hacia Sasuke. Vio como el chico miraba curioso su habitación y sonrió.

- Dijiste que te debía un regalo de navidad y se me ocurrió darte esto – Explicó Sakura mientras le daba un folio a Sasuke – espero que te guste, aunque es una tontería…

El chico abrió los ojos ante lo que vio en la hoja de dibujo. Sakura había pasado los últimos tres días dibujando el regalo de Sasuke. Consistía en un dibujo en el que aparecían Naruto y Sasuke a cada lado, mirándose de forma retadora. Encima de ellos, el profesor Kakashi les revolvía el pelo y sonreía, o eso parecía, puesto que le cubría su habitual máscara. Sakura, dibujada abajo, sonreía mientras hacia el signo de la paz con las manos.

- ¿Por qué esta el profesor Kakashi? – preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica. No había despegado la vista del dibujo aún.

- mmmh… bueno, él es nuestro profesor, es tu tutor, y fue el nuestro durante los años anteriores – explicó Sakura – y fue él quien me puso de vuestra tutora, así que es gracias a él que estamos los tres juntos…

- ¿Por qué Naruto y yo nos matamos con las miradas?

- Porque es la verdad – Sasuke la miró de forma interrogante – Siempre estáis peleándoos y retándoos entre vosotros a ver quién es mejor… ¡Quería un dibujo realista! – Ambos rieron al ver que la chica tenía razón - ¿Te gusta?

Sasuke asintió.

- Menos mal – suspiro la chica – no tenía intención de hacerte ningún otro regalo de todas formas…

- ¿Y si no me hubiera gustado? – preguntó Sasuke para hacerla de rabiar

- Te hubieras aguantado… tu regalo consistió en trescientos setenta yenes – Rio Sakura – y de ahí una parte era mi apuesta.

Los dos siguieron hablando, en bajito para no despertar a sus amigos, durante un par de horas más, hasta que el sueño alcanzo a Sasuke primero. El chico se quedó dormido en la cama de Sakura, por lo que la chica le tapó un poco con la manta de su cama y apagó la luz mientras salía de la habitación.

Por suerte nadie dormía en la habitación de sus padres.

**.**

**.**

Un fuerte grito despertó a toda la casa.

Ino gritaba. Muy fuerte. En la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

Y un Sasuke mitad dormido, mitad asustado por el grito le miraba confundido desde la cama. La cama de Sakura.

Segundos después Sakura llegó hasta su habitación, también asustada por el grito de su amiga.

-¡TE HAS ACOSTADO CON SASUKE!

Ese grito la desconcertó aún más.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura

- Sasuke. El tío más bueno de la escuela. Esta en tu cama. TU CAMA.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Ino a Sasuke que se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia ellas. Él tampoco sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Ino.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto grito? – preguntó Tenten saliendo de la sala de estudio, seguida de Karin

- ¡Sakura se ha acostado con Sasuke! – dijo casi gritando Ino

-¿¡QUE!? -Ese grito fue producido por casi todas las personas que había en ese momento en su casa. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara. _"Kami dame paciencia"_

- ¿Cómo has podido teme? – Naruto se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sakura a liarse a puñetazos con Sasuke, pero Ino seguía bloqueando la puerta - ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡es mi amiga!

- ¿Cómo has podido, Sasuke? Sabiendo lo que yo sentía por ella… - Suigetsu medio lloraba, medio gritaba a su amigo

- ¡Por Kami, Sakura! Y yo que creía que eras una mojigata – Ino seguía gritando desde la puerta a una Sakura que se encontraba delante de ella queriendo morirse – Primero tonteas con Genm…

- Vale, vale ¡está bien! – La cortó Sakura antes de que Ino metiera aún más la pata – Vamos a aclarar esto… Nadie se ha acostado con Sasuke…

- Entonces… - Naruto miró a Sakura y luego a Sasuke - ¿El teme aún es virgen?

- Si –contestó Sakura. Inmediatamente añadió- Bueno, no lo sé… Solo sé que no se ha acostado con nadie de aquí – Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en Karin, que sonreía ante el panorama que había delante de ella. – O si… - Miró a Sasuke que se mantenía callado y totalmente serio, con la vista puesta en ella – No lo sé…

- Para aclararnos… - Kiba tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios - ¿Aquí ha habido tema o no ha habido tema? ¿Sasuke se ha acostado con alguien o no?

- No lo sé… yo… yo solo sé que no se ha acostado conmigo, pese a lo que grite Ino –Contestó Sakura

- Pero él… y tu cama… y tú…

- Yo he dormido en la habitación de mis padres – Señaló Sakura a su habitación, donde la cama desecha se veía a través de la puerta

- En serio Ino, no me despiertes así, no me pegues estos sustos – Dijo Kiba volviéndose hacia los demás dijo – bueno, aquí no hay nada que ver… todo el mundo a sus camas, que son las nueve, aún quedan un par de horas para dormir un poco más…

Sakura fue la primera que se fue del pasillo. Se metió en la habitación de sus padres dejando a todos sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta.

Aún sentía los negros ojos de Sasuke fijos en los suyos. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

* * *

_Hola a todos! ¡Por fin Sabado!_

_¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Fiesta, deseos, celos, confusion... Espero que les haya gustado, apenas he podido dormir escribiendolo..._

_¡Ah! no os riais de mi rap, eh? soy malisima rimando, pero tampoco quería que quedase perfecto... eran Naruto y Suigetsu los que estaban rapeando jajaja_

_Pronto comenzaran de nuevo las clases para los chicos, examenes de recuperacion, y algún que otro contratiempo... pero eso será más adelante..._

**_¿Quien quiere dormir junto a Sasuke esta nochevieja? Sortearé un vale con una habitación para dos entre todos los que me dejen review's!_**

_En fin... Un beso enorme! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia... y a los que me dejais reviews y PM capitulo tras capitulo, este está dedicado a vosotras! Os quiero! Hasta el Sabado que viene!_


	11. De vuelta a clase

_Capitulo 11._ _De vuelta a clase_

* * *

La vuelta a clases se hizo más corta de lo que pensaban. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que todos habían salido por año nuevo de fiesta y ya tenían que volver a clase.

Y ahí se encontraba Sasuke junto con Naruto. Era lunes, primer día de clase del nuevo año, lo que quería decir recuperaciones del primer trimestre. Ese día era lo único que había. Tres horas de examen tras examen para los que habían suspendido alguna materia en el primer trimestre.

-¡Se me ha olvidado todo! ¡Sakura me va a matar!

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la puerta de su clase, junto con algún que otro alumno, a la espera de que viniera el profesor Kakashi para poder entrar y realizar el examen. Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, intentando no alterarse por el jaleo que estaba montando Naruto.

Naruto, en cambio, iba de un lado a otro, revolviéndose el pelo y visiblemente nervioso. Histérico.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Voy a suspender…

- Tsk

Diez minutos después, cuando Sasuke ya estaba a punto de perder su paciencia, el profesor Kakashi llegó. Entró en el aula y entregó a cada alumno un examen personalizado con las preguntas de las materias que habían suspendido en el primer trimestre.

-No se olviden de poner su nombre. Tienen tres horas, tal como vayan terminando, entregarlo y salir del aula – El profesor Kakashi se sentó en su silla, detrás de su mesa, y sacó un pequeño libro de tapas naranjas que empezó a leer – y nada de trampas… estaré vigilando

Sasuke empezó a escribir en su examen. Debido a que había suspendido todas las materias, su examen era el que consistía de más hojas y preguntas, pero afortunadamente, la gran mayoría eran preguntas de tipo test.

Naruto a su lado, se tiraba del pelo y mordía el bolígrafo azul que tenía entre las manos. Tenía un gran problema.

_**… o …**_

El timbre de final de las clases resonó en el aula justo en el momento en el que Sasuke terminaba de escribir la respuesta a la última pregunta del examen. Colocó sus hojas y se levantó de la silla, junto con el resto de alumnos, para entregar su examen. Su vista se posó en Naruto. Su cara reflejaba terror y miraba al examen como si esté fuera a saltarle encima a atacarle.

- Dame tu examen, Naruto – Sasuke se colocó a su lado con la mano extendida.

- Sasuke…

- Vamos, ya se ha terminado y nos están esperando

Después de un leve forcejeo, Sasuke logró quitarle las hojas a Naruto mientras que el chico dejó caer su cabeza hacia el pupitre y empezó a darse golpetazos con su cabeza en la mesa.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor Kakashi, que mantenía aun la vista en el libro que había estado leyendo durante todo el examen. Todos los alumnos hacían una fila para dejarle el examen en la mesa al profesor, y Sasuke era el último. El chico miró el examen de Naruto. Un desastre. Apenas había contestado a algunas preguntas y la gran mayoría estaban equivocadas.

- Tsk…

Con cuidado de ocultarse bien entre sus compañeros, Sasuke sacó el bolígrafo y empezó a tachar los circulitos de las respuestas de las preguntas tipo test que no habían sido contestadas. A. C. A. D. B. B. A. D. Rápidamente y como si nada hubiese sucedido, se guardó el bolígrafo justo en el momento en el que el alumno que había delante de él terminaba de entregar su examen. Sasuke se acercó y puso encima de la mesa los dos exámenes que llevaba consigo y el profesor Kakashi levantó la mirada.

- Espero que hayas estudiado durante las vacaciones, señor Uchiha

- Hmp

Sin esperar a que el profesor le dijera nada más, volvió hasta su mesa y cogió su mochila. Naruto a su lado había terminado de darse golpes con la mesa, pero no la levantaba. Después de darle un golpe, su amigo reaccionó y se levantó de la mesa para irse con Sasuke.

Los dos se dirigieron en la moto de Naruto, pese a que Sasuke puso el grito en el cielo, hacia el Ichiraku, donde sus amigos les esperaban. Estos no habían tenido que ir al examen de recuperación, quitando Kiba que solo había estado una media hora respondiendo a su examen de química, por lo que habían tenido toda la mañana libre. Habían quedado en esperar a Naruto y a Sasuke en el restaurante de ramen, para comer todos juntos y así infundirle ánimos a Naruto.

- ¿Qué tal el examen? – Una ansiosa Sakura les esperaba en la misma puerta del restaurante.

- Bueno… - escuchó decir a Naruto

- Hmp…

- Espero que no os hayáis expresado con esa gran fluidez de lingüística que tenéis, porque si no estáis apañados…

Los tres entraron al restaurante y se sentaron junto a sus amigos. Fue una comida bastante divertida. Karin y Suigetsu tuvieron una pelea en la que se vio implicado un par de platos de ramen, para sorpresa de todos exceptuando a Sasuke, Sakura y Juugo. A Naruto se le quitaron todas sus penas en cuanto tuvo su primer plato de ramen enfrente suyo en la mesa. Sasuke supuso que no era la primera vez que tenían que levantar el ánimo al rubio, y que sus compañeros ya tenían un plan establecido. Algo así como:

_1. hacer estudiar a Naruto_

_2. Naruto se olvide de todo lo estudiado y que pierda los nervios._

_3. Que al idiota le entre el pánico y no escriba nada en los exámenes._

_4. Invitarle a ramen._

_5. Naruto vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre._

Teoría que confirmó Sakura

- ¿Te sacó mucho de tus casillas? – preguntó la chica mientras se llevaba unos fideos a la boca.

- ¿Siempre es así?

- … - Sakura, sentada delante de él terminó de tragar mientras asentía con la cabeza – te acostumbras…

Naruto se levantó en ese momento para quitarle un plato de ramen a Suigetsu que estaba a punto de tirárselo a la cabeza a Karin. Le quitó el tazón y se sentó en su sitio y empezó a comérselo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Sasuke? - Karin se encontraba en la puerta de su dormitorio - ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Sasuke asintió y la pelirroja entró a la habitación. Se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, donde llevaba ya Sasuke un rato sentado, y después de un rato en silencio habló.

- Quería darte las gracias por dejarnos pasar aquí las fiestas. Sé que Juugo y el baka de Suigetsu no te lo van a decir, pero han sido unas fantásticas navidades…

- Os presentasteis en la puerta, no podía dejaros fuera...

- El Sasuke que conocí hace años lo hubiera hecho…

- Tsk

- Para bien o para mal nos conocemos desde hace mucho...

- Hmp

- Y para mal tuyo… sé lo que te pasa...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Sasuke mirándola

- Has cambiado Sasuke, lo he visto... Espero que seas feliz

- No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando Karin - gruño Sasuke cerrando los ojos

- Sakura... Te gusta…

- No - negó inmediatamente Sasuke

- ¿Invitarme a bailar? ¡Por Kami, Sasuke! –Karin elevó los brazos al cielo, como si Sasuke le exasperara, pero una gran sonrisa en la cara delataba que se estaba divirtiendo con el tema -Suigetsu me contó luego que había un tío bailando con ella - Karin se rio- y el día de año nuevo, cuando nos despertó los gritos de Ino... Parecía cono si te quisieras tirar a su cuello, Sasuke...

- Tsk

- Sé que estos sentimientos son nuevos para ti... Como he dicho, te conozco muy bien... – Karin le cogió de la cara e hizo que Sasuke girara la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola - Fuiste mi primer amor, te conozco mejor que nadie... Mejor que a ti mismo

- No me gusta Sakura – refunfuñó

- Niégalo todo lo que quieras - Karin le apretó el brazo de forma confidencial - pero a lo mejor, cuando te des cuenta de que no tienes razón, es demasiado tarde. Es una chica estupenda, no seas tan idiota de perderla...

- ...

- Me voy. - Dijo levantándose - tengo que terminar mi maleta y comprobar que esta toda mi ropa interior dentro antes de que Suigetsu le dé por repartirla por el autobús de vuelta - vio como Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, al recordar lo que sucedió una vez de vuelta de una excursión - si necesitas algo llámanos...¡ Y no seas idiota!

Sasuke vio cómo su amiga desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación.

¿De verdad pensaba que le gustaba Sakura?

Sí que se había dado cuenta de que muchas veces se sorprendía a si mismo mirándola, observando lo que hacía. No quería que la quitaran de ser su tutora, pero era porque ella se había convertido en una amiga para él, ¿no? Ella se había convertido en alguien importante. Si alguien importante, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la chica.

Vale. Podía admitir que era guapa. Atractiva. Pero no es como si quisiera salir con ella.

Odiaba como le sonreía a Genma... ¡Pero eso era porque él era un profesor! Un profesor que tonteaba con su alumna. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, quería pegar a Genma...  
Pero eso no significaba que a él le gustará Sakura. Ni su pelo color rosa. Ni sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ni sus suaves y atrayentes labios.

No. Karin estaba equivocada, no le conocía tan bien como ella decía...

A él no le gustaba Sakura.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Y Naruto?

Preguntó Sakura cuando vio a Sasuke entrar sólo a la sala de estudio. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la mesa.

- No podía venir.

Sakura asintió y Sasuke se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco más rosadas. Dio unos golpecitos al asiento que tenía a su lado y el chico se dirigió hacia allí.

- Como aún el profesor Kakashi no ha corregido los exámenes, y supongo que le llevará un tiempo, vamos a seguir con las clases. - Sasuke abrió la mochila y saco sus libros. Torció un poco la cabeza. Sakura estaba cerca, muy cerca, desde donde él se encontraba podía aspirar su aroma perfectamente. De repente empezó a hacer mucho calor en la sala de estudio. - ¿Qué te apetece estudiar hoy?

- Nada - contestó Sasuke. Su voz salió más ronca de lo normal.

Sakura soltó una risita y se le quedo mirando. Estaban cara a cara.

- Tenemos que estudiar algo, Sasuke-kun - su voz juguetona hizo que a Sasuke se le erizara el vello de la nuca - aunque tal vez podemos cambiar los métodos de estudio...

Sin dejar reaccionar a Sasuke, la chica hecho su silla hacia atrás, y se sentó encima de él, en sus piernas, colocando las suyas cada una a un lado. Sasuke no se quedó quieto y se dirigió directamente hacia sus labios.

Eran tan suaves y dulces colmo había imaginado que sabrían. Sakura llevó sus manos al cuello del chico, mientras esté deslizaba las suyas por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, deteniéndose en la cintura de esta.

Sakura soltó un pequeño e inocente gemido cuando Sasuke mordió sus labios.

- Sasuke-kun - susurró Sakura cuando el chico dejó sus labios y se dirigió hasta su cuello.

Los besos y las caricias que ambos se daban calentaban aún más el ambiente que había en la sala. Sasuke metió una de las manos por dentro de la camisa de Sakura. Notaba como estaban sus pezones, tiesos, debido a la excitación que tenía la chica. Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, y poco a poco iba perdiendo el sentido de su alrededor. Centrado sólo en ellos. Sólo en ella.

- Sasuke - gemía Sakura

- _Sa-ku-ra_ - susurró el chico cerca del oído de ella y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola soltar un pequeño suspiro

- Sasuke - sus manos se deslizaron su pecho, deteniéndose en el cierre de los pantalones del chico- es hora de levantarse…

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Sasuke con su voz ronca mientras seguía mordiendo el cuello de la chica

- Qué te levantes o llegarás tarde - la voz de Itachi se escuchó en la sala de estudio.

Sasuke inmediatamente se separó de Sakura y la miró

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Arriba!

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Itachi. Su hermano ya vestido le zarandeaba de un lado a otro para intentar levantarle. Una vez que vio que su hermano abría los ojos le tiró su uniforme del colegio a la cama.

- Te has quedado dormido - Itachi se dirigió hacia la puerta - date prisa o llegaremos tarde. Tienes cinco minutos.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándose fuertemente.

Muy a su pesar, tal vez Karin tenía razón.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Y Naruto?

Preguntó Sakura cuando vio a Sasuke entrar sólo a la sala de estudio. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la mesa.

- No podía venir.

Sakura asintió y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco más rosadas. Dio unos golpecitos al asiento que tenía a su lado y el chico se dirigió hacia allí.

- Como aún el profesor Kakashi no ha corregido los exámenes, y supongo que le llevará un tiempo, vamos a seguir con las clases. – Lentamente Sasuke se acercó al asiento que tenía Sakura a su derecha - ¿Qué te apetece estudiar hoy?

- Nada - contestó Sasuke. Su voz salió más ronca de lo normal.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sakura le observó preocupada, Sasuke estaba blanco y se le notaba nervioso

- Si

- ¿Seguro?

- Si

- Ah… vale, pues empecemos – Sakura empezó a pasar páginas de su libro y de repente se quedó parada. Cerró el libro de un golpe y se giró hacia Sasuke – Sasuke, yo… me gustaría pedirte un favor…

- … - Sasuke tragó con dificultad - Hmp...

- Sí, yo… no te rías pero me gustaría hacer algo diferente en esta clase… me preguntaba si tal vez tú podrías ser mi profesor por hoy…

- ¿pro-profesor?

- Si… ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? Estás sudando…

- hace calor – contestó secamente Sasuke

- Estamos en Enero… - murmuro Sakura e inmediatamente añadio - ¡bueno! Yo, Sasuke…_ ¿Podríasenseñarmeaconducir?_

- ¿Qué?

- Suspendí mi examen práctico de conducir, y para finales de este mes habrá una recuperación…

- ¿No sabes conducir? – Sasuke rio

- No – Sakura se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de enfado

- Espera, espera… ¿Suspendiste, tú, un examen?

- En realidad no me presenté – Murmuró. Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rosas – Yo, tenía pensado pedírselo a Naruto pero me da miedo, ya sabes cómo conduce… y supuse que tú ya tendrías el carnet – Sasuke asintió – pensé… que podrías ayudarme…

- Hmp

**.**

**.**

- Bien... Repasemos. Pedal izquierdo embrague, medio freno y el derecho el acelerador - Sasuke recitó mientras Sakura asentía - Vamos allá…

Sakura suspiró. Llevaban casi una hora sentados en el coche de Itachi, en la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha, repasando toda la teórica de conducir.

- Cinturón – Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad - espejos - comprobó que veía por todos los espejos - llave - metió la llave en la ranura del coche y arrancó.

El coche se caló

- Tienes metida una marcha - observó Sasuke.

Sakura le miro mal. El chico se lo estaba pasando genial viendo lo torpe que era conduciendo.

- Otra vez…

Repitieron el arranque y a la tercera, Sakura logró mantener el coche encendido.

- Bien, ahora lentamente suelta el embrague y pisa el acelerador a la vez. Suavemente. Lento - el coche se volvió a calar Sasuke suspiro. - Otra vez…

_**... O …**_

- Bien, bien... Mantente recto, las manos en el volante y la vista al frente. - Sasuke daba órdenes a Sakura. Por fin habían logrado andar con el coche e iban a veinte por hora por la calle.

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

- ¡Joder Sakura! La vista al frente – Le gritó Sasuke al ver que la chica le estaba mirando

- Vale, Vale... ¡No me grites!

- ¡No te grito!

- Sí que lo estás haciendo... ¡Me pones nerviosa!

- Lo estás haciendo – la voz de Itachi se escuchó desde dentro del coche

- ¡Tu cállate Itachi!

Itachi estaba sentado en la acera de la calle, apoyado en uno de los árboles de la calle, vigilando las clases de conducir de Sakura con un ojo mientras leía un libro que tenía en las manos con el otro.

- Acelera un poco…

- ¡Sasuke! – Gritó de repente Sakura - ¡El gato!

- ¿Qué? – Sasuke le miraba

- ¿Qué hago?

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Qué gato?

- El que está parado en mitad de la carretera - señaló Itachi

- ¡Qué te calles Itachi!

- ¡Sasuke! - Sakura le miraba aterrada

- Hmp... - Sasuke empezó a buscar una solución - Itachi espanta al gato, sácale de la carretera

- Creí que no querías saber de mí – Itachi pasó de página en su libro

- ¡Ay dios! ¡Lo voy a atropellar! - Gritaba Sakura

- ¡Itachi!

- Solo si me respondes a esto… ¿Quién es el mejor hermano?

- ¡Ah!

Sasuke se bajó del coche en marcha (Aunque no era tan peligroso como parecía, puesto que Sakura no iba a más de veinte por hora ) y cerró la puerta del copiloto con un golpe. Adelantó al coche y se acercó hasta el gato que se encontraba tumbado en mitad de la carretera.

- ¿¡Sasuke que haces!?- Gritó Sakura al ver que Sasuke se había bajado del coche, dejándola sola - ¡Baka no me dejes aquí!

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! – El chico Intentaba espantar al gato

- Sakura frena - Itachi se levantó del árbol y comenzó a andar a la par del coche.

- ¿Qué frene? ¡No se frenar! Hasta hace un minuto no lograba encender el coche… ¿y me estas pidiendo que frene? – Sakura se encontraba en un estado de nervios bastante visible -¡Dile a tu hermano que se quite del medio!

- ¡Sasuke apártate! - Intentó llamar a su hermano que seguía en medio de la carretera ajeno a que el coche se dirigía hacia él – Sakura pisa el pedal del medio…

Sasuke se giró justo en el mismo momento en que Itachi abría la puerta del piloto y lograba pisar el pedal del freno del coche. Una aterrada Sakura gritaba, agarrando fuerte el volante y con los ojos cerrados. El gato, que seguía parado en mitad de la carretera tranquilamente, se levantó lentamente y se fue a sentar debajo de una sombra.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar por algo más sencillo - propuso Itachi - el coche no es algo para ti, Sakura... ¿Qué tal se te da la bicicleta?

Sakura miro al Uchiha mayor y acto seguido dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, apoyando la frente en el volante.

- No quieras saberlo - suspiró

* * *

_Hola! Si, se que este capitulo deberia haber sido subido el sábado, pero no pude. Me fue imposible, de verdad. De hecho aún no se ni como he podido subirlo hoy, cuando apenas he dormido, comido, descansado o al menos sentado por más de 5 minutos en esta semana. Sinceramente, disculparme._

_¿Os gustó? No he podido dar más de mi, asi que espero que si... Sakura es un desastre con el coche y Karin ayuda a darse cuenta a Sasuke de sus sentimientos... y el sueño... hummm... que sueño! jajaja_

_Nos leemos el próximo sabado (lo prometo). Besos!_

_**¿Review?**_


	12. El concierto

_capitulo 12. el concierto_

* * *

- ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?

Sakura levantó la vista de su cuaderno y se quedó mirando a Ino que estaba parada enfrente de ella, apoyada con ambas manos en su mesa y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿es una pregunta con trampa? – bromeó mientras volvía a prestar atención a su cuaderno.

- Da igual lo que pienses, porque en diez segundos la respuesta será ¡Ino Yamanaka! – Dijo entusiasmada la chica - ¡TENGO ENTRADAS VIP PARA EL CONCIERTO DE RIHANNA! Ahora ya puedes hacerlo. Ámame.

- ¡NO!

- ¡SI!

- ¡NO!

- ¡SIIII!

- ¡AH! – Gritó Sakura emocionada levantándose de golpe de su silla. Los pocos alumnos que habían llegado hasta ahora a clase las miraban como si estuvieran locas. - ¿Entradas VIP? ¿Rihanna? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo?

- ¡El próximo fin de semana! ¡El sábado!

- … - Sakura dejó de dar saltitos y se quedó mirando con horror a su amiga - ¿Este sábado no, el próximo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos al concierto de Rihanna! ¡Sigue saltando! ¿Por qué no saltas?

- No puedo Ino – un aura negro rodeó a Sakura – Es la cena de trabajo con mis padres…

- Diles que no puedes ¡Por Kami, Sakura, es Rihanna!

- Lo siento… - Negó Sakura con la cabeza – Búscate a otra persona con quien ir, no puedo…

- Tengo entradas para todos, Sakura… todos vamos a ir, si no vienes la entrada se desaprovechará, pero eso es lo de menos… ¡Entradas VIP! ¡Rihanna! No puedes faltar… mi mejor amiga no puede faltar a algo así…

Sakura se sentó de nuevo en su silla y miró apenada a Ino.

- Lo siento – negó con la cabeza – lo prometí.

Ino asintió y añadió.

- No te preocupes, frente, conseguiré que vayas al concierto – Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero la cortó – eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejar que te lo pierdas…

- Buenos días clase… señorita Yamanaka –Saludó el profesor Kakashi – no sabía que la habían traspasado a esta clase

- Eh, no profesor… yo ya me iba

El profesor Kakashi le sostuvo la puerta hasta que la cabellera rubia de su amiga se perdió de vista. Durante la conversación entre ambas, el día escolar había comenzado.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya has hecho una

Sakura miró a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados, dándole a entender que en esos mismos instantes le odiaba. Y mucho.

- Otra…

- Hmp

- ¿Por qué tiene que estar Itachi en las clases de conducir?

- ¿No quieres que esté? – preguntó al cabo de un rato Sasuke de forma sugerente.

- No es eso – las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojas – no es que no me agrade tu hermano… ¡Me cae muy bien! Pero no lo entiendo…

Sasuke permaneció callado. Ambos estaban en la puerta de los vestuarios del campo del futbol esperando a que Naruto terminara de ducharse para ir a las clases particulares. Sakura se encontraba en el suelo, esperando sentada, y Sasuke enfrente de ella, de pie, apoyado en la pared.

- Necesitamos que alguien con carnet de conducir supervise tus clases, por si aparece la policía…

- Pero no lo entiendo… tú tienes el carnet… - dijo confusa Sakura

- Hmp… eso es discutible…

Sakura levantó una ceja y Sasuke gruñó.

- Si te refieres a si me saqué el carnet, sí… si lo que quieres saber es si aún lo tengo, no

- ¿Te retiraron el carnet? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Sasuke asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Eres una molestia – protestó Sasuke mientras cambiaba de posición y evitaba mirarla

- Y tú un idiota si hiciste algo para que te quitaran el carnet… ¿Me vas a decir qué es? No me hace mucha gracia que un atropellador en serie me esté dando clases…

- Aquí la única que intenta atropellar a la gente eres tú…

- ¡Te bajaste del coche y te pusiste delante! – Le gritó Sakura – La culpa hubiera sido tuya…

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en la cara del chico al recordar la desastrosa primera clase de conducir de Sakura.

- Estrellé el coche contra una de las paredes del colegio – dijo al cabo de un rato en el que ambos se encontraron en silencio.

- ¿no viste el edificio?

- Hmp… sí que lo vi – Respondió Sasuke – Y también vi al director Orochimaru entrando a su despacho. Y luego lo vi sentado en la mesa, al lado de la puerta de mi coche.

La boca de Sakura estaba abierta al máximo.

- Estas de coña, ¿verdad?

- Me retiraron el carnet y el director llamó a mi hermano. A Itachi no le quedó otra que traerme a casa.

Ambos se miraron y de repente Sakura, para sorpresa de Sasuke, empezó a reír.

- Te podrías haber matado…

- Hmp

- Me alegro que te saliera bien…

Sasuke sonrió. A él también le alegraba.

**_… o …_**

-Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala – dijo en modo de saludo Sakura cuando entró por la puerta.

Sasuke y Naruto la esperaban ya sentados en el aula de estudio de la biblioteca. Sakura dejó su mochila en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de los dos chicos. El profesor Kakashi les había interceptado a la salida del campo del futbol cuando se iban de camino ya a la biblioteca y le había pedido a Sakura hablar con ella.

- ¿Por cuál empiezo?

- ¿Por las malas? – Preguntó Naruto. Sasuke asintió.

- La mala noticia es que voy a ser tu tutora el resto del trimestre, Naruto – Empezó Sakura – al parecer has hecho un examen mejor de lo que esperábamos, - Sasuke se revolvió nervioso - pero aun así el profesor Kakashi quiere que te ayude en algunas materias…

- ¿Y las buenas? – preguntó Sasuke

- Las buenas… es que ¡eres libre! – Sakura le sonrió – felicidades, Sasuke, aprobaste todas las materias, así que no te hace falta una tutora…

- Pero… el profesor Kakashi dijo que si suspendía te quitarían se ser mi tutora…

- Así es… te hubieran asignado a Neji o Shikamaru…

- Pero no es suspendido – Protestó Sasuke

- No, mejor aún… ¡aprobaste todas! Y con buena nota…

- Tsk – Eso no se lo esperaba el chico. Le habían dicho que si sacaba malas notas perdería a su tutora, pero no había caído en qué pasaría si sacaba unas muy buenas.

- ¿Por qué esa mala cara, Sasuke? Ya no tendrás que aguantar las tediosas horas de estudio, ni a Naruto…

- ¡Oye!

- … ¡es una fantástica noticia! De hecho puedes irte ahora si quieres...

- Itachi no viene a recogerme hasta las ocho – gruñó Sasuke

- Bueno… puedes hacer los deberes mientras tanto – propuso Naruto mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza la idea de su amigo.

**.**

**.**

- Cariño, estás preciosa.

De verdad que se veía bien. Llevaba un vestido corto, azul eléctrico y unos zapatos rosas de tacón alto, a tono de su pelo, que lo llevaba rizado y sujeto a un lado de la cara con unas horquillas. Su maquillaje como siempre era suave.

- Gracias mamá - forzó una sonrisa

En realidad no quería sonreír. No le hacía mucha gracia ir a la cena de trabajo de sus padres mientras que todos sus amigos estaban de convierto. En el concierto de Rihanna. Con pases VIP.

- Hoy es una noche muy importante, si todo sale bien y nos asociamos la empresa irá en buena dirección.

La pequeña empresa familiar de los Haruno consistía en varias pequeñas fábricas de producción de plástico, cristal elaborado y textil. Abarcaban de todo, desde hacer un pequeño bote de champú hasta hacer cristaleras para ventanales. Era la empresa familiar, y su padre era el director en estos momentos.

Sakura salió de su casa, siguiendo a sus padres y en menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear ya se encontraban en la recepción del hotel donde se iba a llevar a cabo la cena. Las empresas Sharingan habían invitado a todos sus socios y futuros proyectos en una cena de apertura de año nuevo.

Sakura observó el comedor del hotel. La enorme sala estaba llena de pequeñas mesas de unas diez sillas cada una, a un lado había un espacio libre que sería terminada la cena la pista de baile y que ahora mismo se encontraba llena de gente que hablaba alegremente. Una orquesta tocaba, relajando el ambiente. Siguió a sus padres, que saludaban a amigos y socios, por el comedor. Mientras saludaban a uno de los muchísimos altos cargos que habían sido invitados a la cena, Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Neji! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy el único que ha logrado entrar al hotel – explicó rápidamente su amigo – También había sido invitado pero mi tío nos dejó ir al concierto a Hinata y a mí.

- ¿el único? – preguntó extrañada Sakura

- Ino y todos los demás están esperando fuera, el concierto empieza en una hora e Ino tiene esperanzas de conseguir secuestrarte y llevarte al concierto.

Sakura rio ante las palabras de Neji y echando un vistazo hacia sus padres soltó un suspiro.

- Espero que logres convencerla de lo contrario.

Neji asintió. Él también sabía lo que era perderse reuniones de amigos y salidas por tener una reunión familiar o una cena de empresa.

- Tengo un plan "b"

Cinco minutos después de que sus padres y varios directores de empresas saludaran a Neji, el chico logró marcharse. Sakura suspiró mientras veía a su amigo irse. Él era su última oportunidad de ir al concierto. Volvió a poner su atención a lo que hablaban sus padres.

- ¿Sakura?- Escuchó una voz detrás suya

- ¡Itachi! –Saludó alegremente. _"Un momento, ¿qué hacía ahí Itachi?"_ - ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿No había un concierto o algo así? ¿O Sasuke me ha engañado?

- Sí, de Rihanna - ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que recordarla que no iba a ir al concierto? – Yo estoy aquí acompañando a mis padres, no estoy por voluntad propia – Sakura rio y añadió con sarcasmo - ¿Qué haces en esta divertidísima fiesta?

Itachi amplió su sonrisa. Sakura era única. Y metía muchísimo la pata. Esas eran dos de sus mejores cualidades.

- Señor Uchiha – El padre de Sakura se acercó rápidamente a saludarle – Un placer estar aquí, gracias por invitarnos.

- ¿Invitarnos? – Sakura se puso blanca

- Si cariño – Su madre la rodeó con el brazo después de saludar a Itachi – Es uno de los dueños de las empresas Sharingan – La susurró. Sakura se puso inmediatamente roja e intentaba disculparse con la mirada a Itachi que la sonreía divertido – ¿Y su hermano pequeño?

Como si hubiera sido invocado por su madre, Sasuke se situó al lado derecho de su hermano. Vestía un traje fino, negro, muy elegante, con camisa negra también.

- Creía que te habías marchado ya – saludó Itachi a su hermano.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras saludaba a los padres de Sakura. Cuando se acercó a ella le susurró cerca del oído.

- Soy el plan b.- Y mientras se alejaba la guiñó un ojo.

_"¡Un momento! Que separe todo el mundo. ¿¡Sasuke me ha guiñado un ojo!?"_

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó su madre levantando la ceja.

- Eh… Sasuke es… hmm, un compañero de clase. Del colegio. Si. – ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué Sasuke era el chico del que se había estado quejando durante todo el principio curso porque le sacaba de quicio durante las clases? Sakura cogió una copa de champan que llevaba uno de los camareros en su bandeja.

- Sakura me ha estado ayudando con los estudios, señora, tiene una hija muy inteligente.

_"¡Si vamos! ¡Inteligentísima! Le he dicho al anfitrión de la fiesta que su cena era un muermo y para colmo me pongo roja cuando Sasuke me ha guiñado un ojo…"_

- Con su permiso me retiro ya – Sasuke les hizo una leve y pequeñísima reverencia a sus padres y luego se dirigió a Sakura -¿Vienes conmigo o te acercas luego más tarde?

- Eh…

- ¿A dónde, cariño? – Su madre les miraba.

- Hay un concierto al que van todos los del colegio – Explicó Itachi a sus padres – Sasuke se dirige ya hacia allá, si Sakura tiene su permiso para ir le puede acercar Sasuke, incluso luego la puede llevar a casa.

- Claro, si no es ninguna molestia.

- En absoluto señora –Contestó Sasuke

¿Sus padres la dejaban ir al concierto? ¿Se habían tirado dos meses recordándola lo importante que era esta cena para ellos y ahora la dejaban irse sin más? Sakura se bebió toda su copa de champan.

- Pero…

- Diviértete cariño.

Sasuke aprovechó que Sakura se encontraba aún un poco en estado de shock y la cogió de la mano para empezar a tirar de ella hacia la salida del hotel. Ambos entraron en un coche negro, donde el chofer les esperaba para ir al concierto.

- Creo que tengo que disculparme con tu hermano, insulte su fiesta.. – Dijo Sakura después de un rato en el que estuvieron en silencio

- Mi hermano tampoco quería estar allí... – Contestó Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto -Perdió a piedra papel o tijeras.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó sorprendida Sakura

- ¿Sabes? yo también se bromear ¿eh?

- Es difícil verlo con esa cara larga que siempre tienes... –Sakura le sacó la lengua y rio - Aunque hoy mejora con el traje que llevas…

- ¿Estas tonteando conmigo, Haruno?

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente. ¡Por el amor del cielo! No estaba tonteando con Sasuke, solo estaba bromeando. Que le sentara maravillosamente el traje y pareciera más perfecto de lo que era con él era, simplemente, casualidades del destino.

-¿Qué?_¡NO!_

Sasuke la miró detenidamente, con una sonrisa de medio lado, disfrutando del sonrojó de la chica. El coche empezó a disminuir la marcha y a través de los cristales polarizados se veía a la multitud que estaba terminando de entrar en el estadio.

- Hump... Deberías...

**.**

**.**

Ino miró por vigésima vez en menos de dos minutos a Sakura. La estaba sacando de quicio.

Era lunes y ambas estaban sentadas en el mostrador de la floristería Yamanaka haciendo los deberes que les habían mandado en ese día. Bueno, Ino intentaba resolverlos, Sakura por otra parte se había dedicado a pasear por su mente mientras daba golpecitos con su bolígrafo en el cuaderno.

- ¿Quieres parar ya? – Ino le quitó el bolígrafo de la mano

- ¡Eh!

- Para, me estas poniendo histérica – La fulminó con la mirada - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Nada

- ¡Vamos frente! Llevas así todo el día. Primero en la cafetería, preferiste coger la ensalada antes que la pizza, y a ti te encanta la pizza – empezó a enumerar Ino – Naruto me ha contado que se te olvido que quedasteis el domingo, y a mí no me llamaste, y ahora, llevas toda la tarde en tu mundo… ¡No! llevas así desde el concierto...

- No me pasa nada, Ino – murmuró Sakura

- Saku, soy tu mejor amiga…

- Lo sé.

- Suéltalo. Ya.

Sakura suspiró. Sabía que no podía ocultárselo más a Ino, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría por su cuenta y se desarrollaría una catástrofe aún peor. Además, necesitaba su opinión al respecto.

- Creo que Sasuke está tonteando conmigo.

Y dejó caer la bomba.

Ino amplió tanto su sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara. Colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo y con un pequeño apretón la pregunto:

- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Por Dios Sakura! Eres la persona menos avispada de este mundo. – Ino soltó una carcajada ante la cara de su amiga – A Sasuke le gustas. Y creo que viene de largo… bueno, no de mucho, teniendo en cuenta que apenas lleva en Konoha unos cinco meses, pero llevo tiempo dándome cuenta que hay algo entre vosotros…

- No hay nada entre nosotros – Apresuró en aclarar Sakura

-¡Claro que no! Eres tan lenta en darte cuenta de estas cosas que seguramente no te hubieras enterado hasta que os hubierais casado –Volvió a reír. Una vez que logró parar le intentó explicar a su amiga – Eres la única persona que ha logrado acercarse a Sasuke…

- Naruto también se ha acercado. Él también es su amigo.

- La verdad es que hay que reconocer que la amistad que tienen esos dos es un poco extraña… pero no es eso a lo que me refiero… a lo que voy, es que, de entre todas las chicas del instituto, tú eres la única a la que se ha abierto. A ti te ha contado cosas de su pasado, de su interior – Ino la explicaba – Con Hinata, Tenten o conmigo, apenas nos saluda en clase o cruza más de dos frases diarias con alguna de nosotras al día, y eso que somos de su grupo de amigos… A ti te espera, te busca entre clases, se sienta contigo en el comedor… ¡Por Kami! SI hasta te está dando clases de conducir… - Sakura se sonrojó. La verdad es que había que tener bastante paciencia con ella para aguantarla en esas clases. – Desde mi humilde opinión… Está coladito por ti, Saku.

- Desde tu humilde y celestina opinión, querrás decir – La corrigió Sakura – Te conozco Ino, y se que te encanta juntar a la gente.

- Si, pero lo vuestro es especial… la tensión sexual se palpa en el ambiente.

-¡Alto! Para el carro. Yo no siento nada por Sasuke. Es mi amigo.

Ino levantó tanto la ceja que ha Sakura le dio miedo que se le saliera por arriba de la cabeza.

- ¿Amigo? Sakura, estamos hablando del chico más buenorro del instituto… Hasta las chicas de infantil están locas por él. ¡Hasta las chicas de Universidad están locas por él!

- Yo no siento nada por Sasuke. Es guapo y tengo que reconocer que hay algo que tiene que atrae, pero ya. No lo veo de otra forma.

- Pues mira de nuevo Sakura.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario de su amiga. Ino era una celestina, le encantaba hacerlo, y era capaz de meterla en la cabeza que le gustaba Sasuke solamente para juntarla y atribuirse el mérito de haberlos juntado.

Porque a ella no le gustaba Sasuke.

_"¿No?"_

_No._

- Sakura – Ino la llamó después de un rato que pasaron en silencio. – Sé que tienes esa estúpida idea en la cabeza de que los chicos solo dan problemas y te distraerán de tu beca, pero eres la mejor alumna de la escuela, y si en la Universidad no lo ve, es que son unos idiotas.

Nada de chicos, eso era lo que se había propuesto Sakura al principio del bachillerato. Necesitaba tener todos los sentidos puestos en los estudios para poder conseguir la beca de la universidad.

- Pero un chico como Sasuke, no lo deberías dejar pasar – Continuó Ino. – Si estás tan obsesionada con esa beca que no eres capaz de ver que te gusta Sasuke y tú le gustas a él vas a perder una oportunidad de oro para estar con él, y puede que un futuro no te lo perdones.

- Ino, ni que Sasuke fuera el hombre de mi vida.

- ¿Y si lo fuera? – La mirada de Ino la traspasaba – Solo digo que lo pienses bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda cagarla… quiero decir, a Sasuke le gustas y si mi intuición no me falla, puede que te pida salir pronto. Piénsalo. No todo es estudiar Sakura.

Sakura asintió ante las palabras de su amiga.

Y si llegaba el momento lo pensaría. Es decir, no que Sasuke le fuera a pedir una cita al día siguiente.

* * *

_Hola! Otro sabado aqui! Proximo capitulo... "la cita" muahahaha, asi que, ¡Ideas! necesito ideas... ¿como os imaginais una cita con Sasuke?_

_¿Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas!_

_Bueno, me muero de sueño, me deberia de haber acostado hace rato... ¡me tengo que levantar en dos horas y media! asi que os dejo ya..._

_**¿Review?**_


	13. La cita

_Capitulo 13. la cita_

* * *

- ¿Por qué no avanza?

- Cómo va a hacerlo si nos has quitado el freno de mano…

Sakura miró a Sasuke y luego dirigió la vista hacia el freno de mano, que seguía levantado, impidiendo que el coche avanzara.

- ¡genial! Esto cada vez va a peor – murmuró la chica soltando un suspiro – Cuando me acuerdo de mirar los espejos, se me olvida quitar el embrague, y cuando me acuerdo de lo del embrague, no quito el freno de mano… ¡Soy un desastre!

- Sí, lo eres.

- No ayudas demasiado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver el ceño fruncido de la pelirrosa.

- Necesitas relajarte y prestar atención.

- ¡estoy relajada! – El chico elevó una ceja ante el grito de Sakura – Es que…

- Tranquila, lo conseguirás… - intentó infundir ánimos Sasuke. – Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de método…

Sakura observó como el chico de bajaba del coche y cerraba la puerta. "Tal vez ha decidido que esto le supera y va a ver si Itachi me puede dar las clases" pensó Sakura. La verdad es que desde que había tenido la conversación con Ino sobre el chico la semana pasada, Sakura había empeorado en las clases de conducir. Si antes ya era un desastre en ellas, ahora era un peligro. De hecho, Itachi había terminado dejando a su suerte a Sasuke y Sakura y había decidido, por su propia seguridad, estar dentro de casa mientras se impartían las clases.

- Baja un momento

Sasuke estaba parado a su lado, sujetando su puerta abierta y esperando que la chica se bajara. Ella intentó hacerlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse colgada de un lado del coche. Se había olvidado quitarse el cinturón. Una vez que lo hizo y se terminó bajando del coche, pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del Uchiha. Si, sin duda él se divertía mucho con todo esto.

Vio como Sasuke se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y echaba para atrás todo lo que podía el asiento, y dando unas palmadas en sus piernas dijo:

- Siéntate

- _¿¡QUÉ!?_

- Qué te sientes en mis piernas…

- NI LOCA – A Sakura se le puso toda la cara roja solo de pensarlo – No me voy a sentar en tus piernas, pervertido...

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-T e recuerdo que la idea fue tuya – ante la cara de incredulidad de la chica añadió – una vez me dijiste que no te prestaría más atención incluso si te sentabas y me dabas clases en mis piernas – Sakura se puso aún más roja al recordar el suceso

- Pero yo no necesito sentarme en tus piernas… - protestó. No lo iba a hacer.

- ¿Tu padre nunca te sentó de pequeña en sus piernas y te dejó coger el volante cuando eras pequeña? – Sakura asintió lentamente ante la pregunta de Sasuke – Pues esto es igual… Tú te sientas aquí – Señaló sus piernas – y yo te ayudo con los pedales.

Sakura observó al chico con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un lado no quería sentarse ahí, pero la explicación del chico tenía su punto de cierto. Tal vez, no sería lo apropiado, pero a lo mejor ayudaría.

- Prométeme que no me vas a meter mano

- Lo prometo – Rio Sasuke.

- Y que no se lo vas a decir a nadie…

- Ajá…

- Y que…

- Haruno, no tenemos todo el día – La cortó Sasuke.

Cogiendo profunda y lentamente aire, Sakura se acercó al coche. Sasuke estiró las piernas y ayudó a la chica a entrar en el coche y sentarse en sus piernas. Una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodamente sentados y colocados, el chico estiró la mano y cerró la puerta del coche.

- Bien, empecemos.

Sakura escuchó la voz de Sasuke en su oído izquierdo. Pudo, incluso, sentir su respiración y su aliento que chocaba contra su cuello, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y rápido.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer primero?

- El… El cinturón – Sasuke le pasó el cinturón para que ella lo abrochara. Sus manos se rozaron levemente. – Y co-comprobar los espejos

Colocó los espejos del coche. Al estar sentada encima de Sasuke se encontraba más atrás y más elevada en el asiento, por lo que no veía por los espejos. Una vez que los coloco todos, llevó su mano a la llave y arrancó.

- Bien, Tengo mi pie sobre el embrague ¿lo notas? – Sakura asintió – Pon el tuyo encima, así si lo muevo harás lo mismo con el tuyo… - Una vez que lo hizo Sasuke continuó – Ahora, el freno de mano y mete primera.

Sakura suspiró mientras que hacia lo que le decía el chico. Se encontraba muy nerviosa. Ya lo estaba de antemano, es decir, hace relativamente una semana, se había dado cuenta y constatado con Ino, que Sasuke estaba tonteando con ella, y aunque ella no quisiera ninguna relación con ningún chico para centrarse en sus estudios, no era de piedra. Y Sasuke era el chico más guapo y popular de todo el instituto. Y ahora estaba dando clases de conducir con él.

Sentada en sus piernas.

- Vamos a girar levemente el volante a la izquierda para salir del aparcamiento ¿Preparada?

Sakura asintió y llevo las manos hasta el volante. Sasuke también. Puso sus manos en los brazos de Sakura y lentamente los deslizó hasta las manos de ellas, posando las suyas alrededor de las pequeñas manos de Sakura. Ella se quedó sin respiración. Primero la sentaba en sus piernas, después la hablaba roncamente en el odio, muy cerca de su cuello, y ahora…

Sakura notó como las manos de Sasuke giraban levemente el volante reaccionó. Pisó el pie derecho de Sasuke, que se encontraba encima del pedal de marcha y el coche empezó a caminar. Una vez salieron a la calzada de la calle, volvieron a colocar el volante recto.

- Mete segunda.

¡Dios! La voz ronca del chico la estaba matando. Por una parte se alegraba que se encontrara a su espalda, no la podía ver a la cara, que se encontraba ahora sonrojada debido a los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

Hizo lo que Sasuke le fue diciendo durante unos cinco minutos. El chico la iba guiando por el barrio, haciéndola parar en los Stop, el los pasos de cebra, incluso en los semáforos. Una vez que vio que Sakura se iba soltando y se relajaba, la soltó las manos para que ella sola fuera conduciendo y después de un rato retiró los pies de los pedales, posicionándolos a ambos lados del pequeño cubículo por si tenía que reaccionar rápido a algún imprevisto.

- Gira al final de la calle a la derecha – La susurró.

Ella lo hizo, y siguió las indicaciones que le iba dando Sasuke, que cada vez la iba alejando más y más de su barrio. Iba tan atenta a las palabras del chico y a la carretera, que no se dio cuenta en donde estaba hasta que Sasuke la termino de ayudar a aparcar.

- ¿He… conducido hasta mi casa? – Sakura se giró sorprendida hacia Sasuke, y él asintió.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estaban. Sasuke carraspeó al notar que se había quedado más de la cuenta mirando los labios de Sakura y esta, ante el sonido del chico reaccionó.

- ¡He conducido hasta mi casa! – Se desabrochó corriendo el cinturón y se bajó del coche.

Empezó a saltar con los brazos en alto y a reír a carcajadas. ¡Había conducido! ¡Ella sola! Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo había conseguido… Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y también que la mayoría de la gente que pasaba por la calle la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Lentamente, y muerta de vergüenza, se giró hacia el coche. Sasuke también se había bajado del coche y se encontraba apoyado y de brazos cruzados en la puerta del piloto. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

- No era tan difícil ¿eh? Solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón – Rio al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba más.

- ¿Cómo volverás a casa? – Preguntó la chica para desviar el tema

- Conduciendo – Sasuke se encogió de hombros – No creo que me pare la policía de aquí a casa…

Sakura asintió ante el comentario del chico y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose.

- Bueno… Tengo clase con Naruto en un rato, así que será mejor que me vaya - Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta de los asientos traseros del coche y sacaba su mochila de allí. – Ten cuidado.

- Hmp

- Nos vemos mañana en clase. – Y comenzó a andar hacia la biblioteca.

- Sakura – Escuchó como la llamaba. Ella se dio la vuelta para verle- Si quieres… te puedo acercar a la biblioteca.

Sakura vio un leve tono rosado se dibujaba en las mejillas de Sasuke y se vio tentada a decir que sí. De hecho, todo en su ser la estaba obligando a aceptar la invitación de Sasuke. No quería alejarse de él, pero debía hacerlo. Demasiadas emociones para una chica que no se quería involucrar en ninguna relación sentimental.

- Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a casa directamente – Sakura le sonrió – No debes andar con el coche más de lo debido. Podrían pillarte.

**.**

**.**

- Sasuke ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando al infinito. Itachi, por su parte, le miraba preocupado. Había bajado a desayunar como cada mañana, pero esta era distinta.

Itachi estaba acostumbrado a desayunar solo. Solía despertarse casi media hora antes que Sasuke. Se levantaba, se duchaba, se vestía y mientras se preparaba el desayuno tranquilamente el despertador de Sasuke sonaba, y mientras su hermano hacía todas las mismas cosas que había hecho el anteriormente, Itachi desayunaba mientras repasaba las clases que iba a dar ese día. Pero se había llevado una sorpresa al bajar a la cocina y empezar a preparar su café y sus tostadas.

Sasuke ya se encontraba allí.

Había intentado prepararse el desayuno. Y también había intentado concentrarse en leer lo que iban a dar en la universidad en ese día, pero la presencia de su hermano le hacía que le costará concentrarse.

Sasuke se encontraba allí, sumido en un nervioso silencio y mirando al infinito con su tazón de café ya frio enfrente suya.

- ¿Sasuke…?

Parpadeó repetidamente hasta que logró enfocar su vista en él y pudo apreciar el desconcierto en su rostro.

- ¿Ya tenemos que irnos?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- Aún es pronto.- Y dando un sorbo a su café preguntó - ¿Te… quieres hablar de algo?

Así era él. Siempre directo.

- Hmp –Eso era un sí.

Así era su hermano. Tenía un código propio.

Itachi le dio tiempo a que formulara la pregunta que debía estar dando vueltas en su cerebro. Sabía que no debía presionarle o al final no le diría nada. Volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

- ¿A dónde llevarías a una chica en su primera cita?

Itachi escupió todo el café que tenía en ese momento en su boca.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que su hermano le preguntaría eso, de entre todas las preguntas en el universo que le podría preguntar, se hubiera apostado toda la fortuna familiar a que no lo haría. Y hubiese perdido.

Se limpió rápidamente con una servilleta la boca ante la mirada atenta de su hermano, y después limpió la mesa. Necesitaba tiempo.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Quiero invitar a una chica a salir – Contestó su hermano mientras intentaba parecer despreocupado.

Pero no lo estaba.

Itachi podía notar como apretaba con fuerza el asa de la taza, y su espalada estaba perfectamente estirada. Y aunque hablaba con él, intentaba no mirarle a los ojos.

- Hmp… depende de la chica, no a todas les gusta lo mismo, ¿tal vez…

- No te voy a decir a quien voy a invitar – Se adelantó a la pregunta de su hermano

- Llevarla a comer o cenar siempre resulta. Luego puedes llevarla al cine, o a la feria, lástima que no sea época de feria… - La feria de la ciudad solo estaba en verano – No sé si habrá algún circo en la ciudad, pero también sería interesante…

Sasuke le escuchaba atentamente.

- Había… había pensado una cosa, pero necesito ayuda.

Su hermano le estaba pidiendo su ayuda. Le estaba pidiendo su ayuda para planear su primera cita con una chica. Itachi no podía estar más sorprendido. Cuando trajo a su hermano del internado, todo eran broncas entre ellos, desplantes y constantes peleas. Y ahora, su hermano le confiaba algo tan íntimo y personal como eso.

Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudarle. Movería cielo y tierra simplemente para ayudarlo en esa cita. Sería la mejor cita que se hubiera planeado en la historia, y cuando esta acabase, la chica estaría obligada a casarse con su hermano.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado?

**. **

**.**

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

Sakura dio un respingo al oír la voz de Hinata, e inmediatamente después se puso colorada.

- Nada, nada Hinata – intentó disimular

Se había pasado todo el día intentando esconderse de Sasuke. Una vez que llegó a las clases con Naruto y le había explicado al chico como hacer los deberes, su mente empezó a divagar y sus pensamientos se encontraron centrados en la clase de conducir, solamente para llegar a una respuesta: Debía alejarse de Sasuke. Debía alejarse de él o no podría dar marcha atrás.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba y eso la asustaba.

Desde hacía tiempo se había puesto como meta entrar en la universidad y estudiar la carrera de medicina, prácticamente la carrera más difícil, y para ser la mejor no debía tener distracciones. Y eso significaba nada de novios. Nada de fijarse en chicos. Nada de enamorarse. Y para su desgracia había aparecido Sasuke.

¿En qué momento le pidió ayuda con las clases de conducir?

Maldito Sasuke por venir a Konoha.

Maldito Kakashi, por ponerla de tutora.

Maldita ella por pillarse por él.

Y ahí se encontraba, intentando disimular ante Hinata que no se encontraba mirando disimuladamente por el pasillo que tenía que atravesar hasta llegar al gimnasio para evitar encontrarse con Sasuke.

- ¿Huyes de alguien? –Preguntó Neji haciéndola sobresaltar.

Sakura se giró y se encontró a Shikamaru y a Neji parados detrás de ella mirando por el mismo pasillo. ¿La habían estado siguiendo?

- ¿¡Yo!? Noooo, que va… - rio nerviosamente para comenzar a andar seguida de los demás - ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

- Por la forma de actuar que tienes hoy – señaló Shikamaru

- No sé de qué me estáis hablando…

- Entonces no te resultará ningún problema que Sasuke-san este detrás de nosotras, ¿verdad? – la preguntó inocentemente Hinata en un susurró.

- ¿QUE?

- ¡Sakura! – Se escuchó en todo el pasillo - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sakura se paralizó al ser descubierta por la persona que había estado evitando toda la mañana.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando todo el día – le saludó Sasuke al llegar a ella.

- Por ahí… - contestó nerviosamente – he estado algo ocupada…

- Hmp

El silenció se hizo entre los dos. Sakura pudo notar que Hinata intentaba llevarse a Neji y a Shikamaru hasta el gimnasio, y así dejarla un rato a solas con Sasuke.

- ¿Qu-qué querías? - ¡Genial! Ahora encima también tenía que tartamudear como Hinata…

- Me preguntaba si… Hmp – Sasuke tomó unos segundos para decirlo -¿Querrías salir conmigo?

- ¿Salir conti…

- ¡Le encantaría!

- ¡INO!

Ino salió, no se sabe muy bien cómo, detrás de la espalda de Sakura y sin dejar pensar a los chicos ni un segundo le quitó la coleta que llevaba en el pelo a la chica y se lo atusó con ambas manos para que quedara decente. Al menos más decente de lo que lo llevaba.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – La preguntó Sakura en un susurro mientras la rubia la revolvía el pelo

- Ya me lo agradecerás… ¡Bueno! –Ino la dio la vuelta y agarró a Sasuke de un brazo, y empezó a tirar de ellos hasta la puerta del instituto. – Esto me lo quedó yo – Les dijo mientras le quitaba la mochila a Sakura – Le diré a tu madre que están en mi casa estudiando, así que tráela allí cuando terminéis – Ino les guiñó un ojo y cerró las puertas del instituto - ¡Que os divertíais!

Y allí se quedaron mirando a la puerta durante un momento ambos chicos, paralizados.

- Hmp, no hacía falta que hubiera sido ahora mismo – Intentó bromear Sasuke para cortar el hielo.

- Perdona, Ino a veces no sabe controlarse.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dándola a entender que por él no había problema. Sakura, por su parte, evitaba mirarle a toda costa. Se había puesto rojísima, primero por la invitación del chico y después por la acción de Ino. ¡La había lanzado de lleno a la cita sin ni siquiera consultárselo!

- Aún nos quedaban un par de horas de clases – murmuró Sakura y ante la mirada de Sasuke añadió – nunca he hecho pellas.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- ¿No?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Su historial era impecable.

- Pues entonces haremos que este día sea aún más inolvidable. –Sakura se sonrojó aún más si podía ante las palabras del chico. – Vamos.

Sakura empezó a seguir a Sasuke, que había echado a andar hacia la parada del autobús. Ambos caminaron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. El autobús llegó rápidamente y Sasuke pagó el ticket de los dos. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás y Sasuke le dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada, así que Sakura echó un vistazo por la ventana.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer estas cosas vestida con el chándal del colegio y sin arreglar...?

Rio al recordar como la primera vez que habló con Sasuke acababa de salir de gimnasia y echa un desastre, e Ino la empujó a ir con él. Esta vez había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Seguro que Ino lo hacía aposta. El universo estaba confabulaba contra ella.

- Ya está - anunció Sasuke cuando se sentó a su lado. Sakura asintió.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Primero deberíamos comer ¿no?

- De a-acuerdo.

Sakura aún no se creía que estuviera en una cita con Sasuke. No sabía a donde le iba a llevar el chico, y siendo sinceras, conociéndole como lo conocía no esperaba nada espectacular.

Dos paradas después se bajaron y Sasuke la guio hasta una pequeña cafetería. Era pequeña y acogedora, nada empalagosa.

- Pide lo que quieras - le dijo Sasuke cuando llegaron al mostrador.

- Mmmm… Un menú dos, gracias.

- Yo quiero unas tostadas con tomate.

- ¿Tostadas con tomate? – preguntó incrédula Sakura

- Me gustan los tomates – Contestó como si nada.

- Pero eso es un desayuno… es como si yo me hubiera pedido unas tortitas con chocolate para comer…

- Pues hazlo. Si es lo que quieres comer, hazlo.

Sakura se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y sin pensarlo demasiado dijo.

-¡Perdone! Podría cambiarme lo que he pedido por unas tortitas… ¡Con chocolate!

El chico de la cafetería se les quedó mirando, comprobando si en verdad estaban locos o eran así de idiotas los dos. Después de que les sirvió, empezaron a comer sus respectivas comidas-desayunos en un silencio acogedor.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - Preguntó al cabo de un rato Sakura. La intriga la estaba matando.

- Hmp. Es una sorpresa.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirándole acusadoramente. Sasuke rio.

- Si te lo dijera perdería la gracia

Asintió ante las palabras del chico, dándole la razón a lo dicho.

- ¿De qué conoces esto? - Señaló a la cafetería

- ¿No te gusta?

- Está bien, ni los conocía... Pero pilla un poco lejos del colegio y nuestras casas...

Sasuke la miro fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo a Sakura sonrojarse.

- Venía a aquí de pequeño con mi madre.

La boca de Sakura se abrió de sorpresa. Sasuke estaba compartiendo con ella un lugar íntimo. Un recuerdo de su familia. Un lugar donde seguramente había pasado tardes fantásticas con su madre.

Sonrió.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Queda mucho? - Preguntó por quinta vez

- Eres peor que una niña...

Sakura rio. Sin duda una de las cosas que más le gustaba era hacer de rabiar a Sasuke. Habían salido de la cafetería hace quince minutos y el chico la iba guiando por las calles hasta su próximo destino.

Mientras iban caminando Sakura iba pensando en que la cita no iba estando tan mal como hubiera esperado de Sasuke. Aunque tampoco tenía muchas citas con las que compararlas.

- Tal vez si me dijeras dónde vamos te dejaría de preguntar...

- Hmp, molesta.

- Hmp, molesta - imitó Sakura al chico y empezó a andar más rápido adelantándose a él - sólo sabes decir eso... ¿Sabes? Para tu cumpleaños ya ser que regalarte... ¡Un diccionario!

Sakura se giró un poco para sacarle la lengua al chico, pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella. Sasuke estaba parado unos metros más atrás y portaba una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. "_seguro que lo ha hecho aposta_" Retrocedió los metros que les separaban y observó el lugar donde se había parado Sasuke.

El Parque de Vida Marina de Tokio.

- ¿Me traes al acuario? –preguntó sorprendida

- Si quieres ir a otro lado…

- No, No… es perfecto…

**.**

**.**

Una vez que salieron del acuario, ya había anochecido.

Sakura se lo había pasado sorprendente y maravillosamente bien. Sasuke había hecho de buen anfitrión y había ido enseñándola y comentándola curiosidades sobre cada uno de los peces que habían ido viendo en los distintos tanques. Sasuke estaba en terreno conocido, pensó Sakura, al verle hablar tranquilamente y al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, en ningún momento había reinado algún incomodo silencio.

Sasuke también la contó, que el acuario era uno de sus lugares favoritos, y que desde pequeño, su madre un día antes de su cumpleaños le llevaba allí y ella le hablaba sobre todos y cada uno de los peces que había en el lugar. Sakura, tuvo distintos sentimientos respecto a eso. Por un lado la incomodaba que Sasuke le hubiera enseñado algo tan íntimo como la cafetería y el acuario, puesto que temía que el chico algún día se arrepintiera de haberla enseñado algo tan suyo, pero por otro lado se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho, puesto que la enseñaba lo mucho que había cambiado Sasuke respecto a cuándo lo conoció. Ya no era aquel chico gruñón, callado y reservado que había conocido, y aunque seguía siendo reservado y poco hablador tenía pequeños gestos con ella, Itachi y sus amigos.

Sakura suspiró. Debía tener cuidado de no enamorarse de él. No podía romperle el corazón.

- Entonces… ¿No habías venido nunca?

Sakura pegó un respingo al escuchar al chico. Ambos llevaban ya un buen rato caminando. Habían decidido hacer la vuelta en metro y caminar un rato por el centro antes de llegar a casa de Ino.

- No, si había ido al zoo, pero nunca al acuario… -Respondió – no sabía que había uno.

Sasuke asintió, y volvieron a sumergirse en un cómodo silencio en el que ambos iban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por miles de gotitas que empezaron a caer del cielo en ese mismo momento. Había comenzado a llover.

Sakura dio un gritito cuando la lluvia comenzó a caerles encima, empapándoles inmediatamente. No era una suave lluvia de verano, no, era el diluvio universal lo que les estaba cayendo encima.

Sasuke la agarró de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr, estaban a unas calles de la casa de Ino, donde había quedado en dejarla y él coger el autobús hasta su casa. Corrieron y corrieron, y Sasuke salvó a Sakura de caerse un par de veces de culo al resbalarse con el agua.

Justo en el momento en el que Sasuke estaba pensando que la cita no había podido acabar peor, un camión pasó por al lado de ellos, con tal mala suerte que metió la rueda en un socavón enorme en el suelo haciendo que toda el agua que había acumulado en dos minutos dentro se elevara un par de metros para luego caer sobre ellos. Y tengo que recordar que aunque llevara lloviendo dos minutos, era un puto diluvio.

- Maldición

Sakura se empezó a reír, a carcajada limpia de la situación. Estaba parada en mitad de la calle, empapada por la lluvia y re-empapada por un charco gracias a un camión, después de una intensa carrera que la había dejado sin aire en los pulmones. Había sido una fantástica cita.

Una vez que recuperó un poco el aliento, le dio un tirón a la mano de Sasuke y volvió a echar a correr por las calles, quedaba muy poco para llegar a casa de su amiga.

Doblaron la esquina de la calle, aun entre las risas de Sakura, y esta le soltó la mano. Ella se dirigiría hasta la casa y el seguiría recto hasta la parada de autobús,

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Sakura mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta de la casa de Ino.

Una mano agarrando su muñeca hizo que la chica detuviera su carrera. Sasuke se había parado y la retenía para que no se fuera. Sakura levantó una ceja con curiosidad por saber el por qué la estaba reteniendo en mitad de la calle, donde seguía lloviendo a cantaros y ambos estaban empapados. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta.

Sasuke dio dos pasos, terminando de acortar la distancia entre ambos, la besó.

El gritito de sorpresa de la chica murió ahogado en los labios de Sasuke, que aprovechó que abriera la boca para colarse dentro de ella. Las manos de Sasuke la aferraron fuerte a él, impidiéndola escapar de haberlo querido hacer, aunque en ese momento era lo último que deseaba.

Sus manos se movieron solas por el pecho del chico, hasta llegar a la nuca y quedarse allí. Sasuke la besaba con pasión, con deseo, con desesperación y a la vez con un toque de suavidad y dulzura que hacía perderse a la chica.

No sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba tan perdida en el beso que se había olvidado que estaba en mitad de la calle debajo de un gran diluvio a escasos metros de la casa de su mejor amiga. Y no podía decir si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero a ella le resultó corto.

Sasuke besaba endemoniadamente bien.

¡Maldición! Eso no la ayudaba en su decisión de no enamorarse.

Un pequeño grito ahogado les hizo separarse.

Ino estaba en la puerta, tapándose la boca para no gritar de la emoción.

* * *

_¡Perdón! Mi mejor amiga ha decidido cambiar toda la habitación y he estado todo el fin de semana metida en el Ikea y después montando muebles en su casa. El capítulo estaba escrito, pero no he parado por casa para poder subirlo. Mil disculpas._

_¿Les gustó? No he podido editarlo, asique si hay algún error disculparme de nuevo, pero no he tenido tiempo y llevaba días de retraso para publicarlo, a ver si esta tarde puedo echarle un vistazo y retocarlo. Mi parte favorita fue el beso y la clase de conducir. Y el desayuno con Itachi._

**_¿Review?_**


	14. Nota aclarativa

Hola a todos!

Mil, no, millones de disculpas. Esto no es un capitulo, es para aclarar por qué no he podido subir el siguiente capitulo:

Trabajo. Y para mi desgracia, Julio y Agosto son épocas de vacaciones. Y para más desgracia aún, yo no las tengo hasta finales de Septiembre, lo que significa que mientras mis compañeras están de vacaciones a mi me toca hacer turnos dobles o más horas de curro al día.

Tengo el borrador del capitulo escrito, pero no consigo sacar tiempo para desarrollarlo del todo.

Solo quiero aclarar que estoy perfectamente (quitando mis horas extras de cansancio…) pero por el momento no puedo subir la actualización. Siento mucho la espera.

Abrazos a todos!

Intentaré subir el capitulo en cuanto pueda.


	15. ¿El mejor cumpleaños?

_Dobby es un elfo libre! Liiibrreee!..._  
_mmmm… ups, creo que esto no va aquí pero…_  
_Joa es libreee! (por fin tengo mis vacaciones… soy feliz!)_  
_De verdad quería publicar este cápitulo antes, pero hasta hace dos minutos no he conseguido acabarlo. Perdón!_

* * *

_Capítulo 14. ¿el mejor cumpleaños?_

* * *

- ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, zanahoria? ¿Es que acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta?

- Oh, como si tuvieras algo que me asustara...

- Me estoy duchando ¡sal del maldito baño!

Karin puso los ojos en blanco ante el grito de Suigetsu y sin hacerle caso se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Juugo.

- Tengo algo importante que enseñaros.

- ¿Y no hay otro momento ni lugar que no sea este? Me estoy duchando...

- ¡Tus duchas son infinitas, pescado! -le gritó Karin - llevas una hora ahí dentro y si no llegamos a venir estarías hasta la hora de la cena. Sal de la ducha, tenemos que hablar...

- Mi ducha es sagrada. Es mi tiempo de relax… y paso mucho tiempo contigo, por lo que necesito más tiempo que el resto de los mortales para relajarme.

- Sal-de-la-ducha.

- Ni en un millón de años -contestó firmemente Suigetsu

-Tú lo has querido…

Karin se acercó rápidamente hasta el lavabo que había en el cuarto de baño de los chicos y sin decir una palabra, abrió el grifo. Por el lado del agua fría.

- ¡Maldita bruja! -Suigetsu gritaba mientras salía de la ducha corriendo- ¿estás loca? Podría haberme dado un corte de digestión o haberme resbalado y morir desnucado…

-¡Oh destino cruel! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no ha funcionado? -la chica hablaba dramáticamente mirando al techo - en mis manos estaba haberle hecho un favor a la humanidad y...

- ¡Ya cállate! - Suigetsu la empujo y se acercó al lavabo. Limpió el vapor del espejo mientras le preguntaba - ¿qué era eso tan importante? ¿Para qué tanta prisa?

- Por esto.

Karin saco su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones lo puso delante de los dos chicos, esperando a ver su reacción. Juugo abrió los ojos sorprendido y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Suigetsu… Bueno, él fue más lento de reaccionar...

- bla bla bla fiesta sorpresa... Bla bla bla mi novia... Bla bla bla amenaza de muerte... Bla bla bla Sasuke...

_Uno_

Suigetsu parpadeo lentamente asimilando el mensaje.

_Dos_

Una mueca de terror se dibujó en su cara

_Tre..._

- ¿mi novia? ¿¡Sasuke!? Pero qué cojones... - le quito el móvil a Karin y leyó de nuevo el mensaje - _este fin de semana haré una fiesta sorpresa para Sakura, mi novia. Se lo que estás pensando y no, no responder a tu larga lista de preguntas, Karin. Más os vale venir a los tres al cumpleaños u os arrancare la piel a tiras, ¿entendido? Sasuke._

Karin río. Desde qué le había llegado el mensaje horas atrás ella había tenido una reacción parecida. ¿Sasuke con novia? Si, sabía que le gustaba Sakura y tenía la intuición que ella sentía algo por el estilo, pero ¿en qué momento había sucedido todo eso? Una parte de ella se alegró de que por fin Sasuke empezara a mejorar su vida. Otra no hacía más que repetirle que él era su mejor amigo y que ella debería estar allí con el viviendo todo eso a su lado. Había estado en los peores momentos de su vida, ¿por qué no podía ver los mejores?

- Esto es horrible. ¡Es el fin del mundo!-Suigetsu se tiraba de los pelos mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación -¡Sasuke tiene novia! Y para colmo es Sakura... Ella y yo teníamos algo especial - lloriqueo- y le quiere hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa... ¡ÉL ODIA LAS FIESTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Pues tendremos que comprar un regalo e ir -le contestó Juugo. Karin asintió.

-oh... Ya sé lo que pasa... - dijo Suigetsu abriendo enormemente los ojos. Había dado con la solución a lo que pasaba - Sasuke ha sido secuestrado y para no levantar sospechas los secuestradores le han dicho que envíe desde su móvil un mensaje a sus amigos para avisar que se encuentra bien y que no sospechemos nada... Pero ¡él ha sido más listo! El con novia... Pufff… Menuda tontería...

Vale, tal vez no se lo estaba tomando tan bien como ella...

-Vístete boquerón - le dijo mientras le daba una colleja -tenemos que comprarle un regalo a Sakura. Mañana nos vamos.

Y salió por la puerta del baño dejando a Juugo a su suerte ante los delirios y preguntas de Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

- ¿crees que esto le gustará?

Sasuke observo horrorizado como Itachi le sostenía delante de su cara un juego de te rosa pastel con enormes flores rosas más fuerte.

- Si yo fuera ella te lo tiraría a la cabeza...

- Tsk - Itachi volvió a dejar el juego de té en la mesa en la que estaba expuesto.

- ¡Ya lo tengo, databayo!

Los dos hermanos se giraron ante el grito de alegría de Naruto.

Itachi había ido a recoger a Sasuke a su entrenamiento de fútbol, pero ese día sería diferente a todos los demás. Ese día iban a ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Sakura. Naruto se había apuntado a la salida de compras para así saltarse una clase de estudio con Sakura, a la que había llamado para avisar.

Itachi temía que Sasuke le compara una caja de cerillas y Naruto que se lo envolviera en papel de periódico así que ahí estaban los tres, en el centro comercial.

Naruto corría como un loco hacia ellos con un enorme estuche de pinturas acrílicas y un caballete.

- Sakura adoraba pintar de pequeña, es un regalo perfecto.

- No voy a comprarle eso, dobe

- ¿por qué no? Es algo que le gustaría, estoy seguro.

Un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho estaba empezando a ser visible.

- ¿Al igual que estabas seguro de que a Sakura le iba a gustar la equitación de fútbol del Manchester United? ¿O el bate de béisbol? ¿O la Katana rosa que había de exposición en la última tienda?

- Bueno, si de verdad le gustaba pintar de pequeña sería Un buen regalo, Otouto.

Sasuke suspiro y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la salida de la tienda, mientras que escuchaba a Naruto gritarle que sí él no lo quería sería su regalo de cumpleaños de su parte.

Caminó entre la gente que había en los pasillos hasta que encontró un banco vacío y se sentó en él. Sabía que su hermano y el idiota de su amigo lo buscarían cuando terminarán de comprar el juego de pinturas, por lo que tendría un par de minutos a solas.  
Estaba frustrado. Él no era bueno haciendo regalos, y la última vez que había tenido que hacerlos había sido Sakura quien le había ayudado. Pero ahora no podía ser ella a quien pidiera ayuda, puesto que era la destinataria del mismo, y había tenido que recurrir a su hermano. El dobe simplemente se había apuntado.

¿Qué le podría regalar a Sakura? No solamente era un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga. No, ella era su novia. Y él nunca había tenido una, así que no tenía ni idea sobre el asunto.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

Suspiró.

Sakura era su novia, o al menos eso pensaba él. Es decir, había tenido una cita con ella y la había besado al final de esta, siendo interrumpidos por Yamanaka, su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella, puesto que la loca de su amiga la había arrastrado al interior de su casa gritando cosas sobre una pulmonía y pidiendo detalles de toda la tarde. Y en una cosa había acertado, Sakura se ausento los siguientes cuatro días a causa de un fuerte constipado. Sasuke por su parte había estado tentado en ir a su casa a verla, pero lo máximo que llegaba era a quedarse parado en la puerta del edificio donde vivía. Ayer, por fin había vuelto a clase, pero ambos apenas habían podido hablar o en su defecto quedarse a solas. Sakura había tenido que hacer un par de exámenes que se había saltado debido a la enfermedad, por lo que se había tenido que quedar horas extra en el colegio. Lo máximo que había podido hablar con ella había sido esta mañana en el intercambio de clases y había estado presente toda la conversación Naruto, por lo que había sido una conversación sin trascendencia. Un hola, ¿qué tal del constipado? y un suerte en el examen había sido lo más largó que había salido de la boca de Sasuke. Sakura por su parte se había sonrojado al encontrarse con él y contestó a todo con monosílabos. Incluso a su hola.

No era un experto en relaciones sentimentales, pero tenía la sensación que tenía que hablar con ella claramente y decirla que quería una relación con ella.

Y su cumpleaños era el viernes, pasado mañana, el seguía sin saber que comprarle.

El lunes, Yamanaka y la chica Hyuuga le habían abordado a la salida de las clases, diciéndole que había un asunto importante del que hablar, así que un tanto desconfiado las siguió hasta reunirse con el resto del grupo de amigos. Le iban a celebrar una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura por su cumpleaños y estaban aprovechando que ella estaba mala para ultimar los detalles y sobretodo decidir en donde lo celebrarían. Fue Naruto el que propuso su casa y ante la mirada aterrada de todos los presente, él no le mató en el acto. No le importaba que se celebrara la fiesta en su casa, había sitió de sobra y suponía que a Itachi no le importaría, el solía celebrar alguna. Además, estaban hablando de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novia, si era en su casa podría negar la entrada a cualquiera que no le cayera bien.

Un golpe en su espalda le indicó que sus acompañantes ya estaban allí. Naruto cargaba un enorme bulto envuelto en rosa chillón e Itachi portaba la caja de pinturas con el mismo papel.

Sin duda llamaban la atención de todos los que pasaban a su alrededor.

**.**

**.**

- El pobre está enamoraito de ti…

- ¡Ino!

Sakura se encontraba en el centro comercial. A la salida de clase, Naruto le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía dar la clase particular de hoy, así que había sido arrastrada por Ino, Tenten e Hinata al centro comercial de compras.

No era tan malo, al menos que el centro de conversación fuera Sasuke y ella.

- ¡Vamos frente! Se ha tirado toda la semana angustiado por ti y tu enfermedad terminal…

- Era un constipado – aclaró Sakura

- … el pobre iba a visitarte todo los días pero se quedaba en la puerta con el corazón en un puño porque no podía hacerse la idea de vivir sin ti – Sakura suspiró ante la película que se estaba montando Ino, mientras que Tenten reía a carcajadas e Hinata la miraba disculpándose del comportamiento de su amiga

- Creo que se ha arrepentido- Dijo Sakura al cabo de unos minutos en que las chicas paseaban en silencio. Todas la miraron – Sasuke, él… creo que no quiere estar conmigo…

- ¡Tú estas chalada! –exclamó Tenten

- Como bien habéis dicho, vino todos los días a mi casa, vosotras le habéis visto. Pero ninguno quiso subir… o al menos llamar para ver cómo estaba… yo creo que…

- Como termines esa frase, Sakura, te juro que te meto mi paraguas por el culo…

-¡Ino! – Exclamó escandalizada Hinata.

- Frente, a ver si te das cuenta de una vez – Ino la agarró de las muñecas y se posicionó delante de Sakura – A Sasuke le gustas. Mucho. Eres prácticamente la primera persona que ha dejado acercarse de todo el instituto. Y no creo que Sasuke vaya besando bajo la lluvia a toda chica que pasa… eres una suertuda, Sakura.

Sakura enrojeció ante la mención del beso. Aún le turbaba.

- Oye, - Escuchó la voz de Tenten - ¿ese no es Naruuuuuu…

- ¡Sakura! – Ino la tiró del brazo hacia una de las tiendas – ¡Mira que falda más bonita! – le puso una horrible falda color morado delante de su cara - ¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? ¿Eh, eh? ¿¡A qué es bonita!?

**.**

**.**

- **_¡SORPRESA!_**

- Ya sabía yo que Sasuke se alegraría de vernos, calabaza…

- ¡Idiota!

Sasuke se talló el puente de la nariz mientras veía a sus tres amigos discutir en la puerta de la entrada.

- Hmp… llegáis tarde

- Bueno – Suigetsu se frotaba aún la cabeza donde le había pegado Karin – teniendo en cuenta que nos habéis gritado a nosotros el "sorpresa", aún llegamos a tiempo…

- Se acerca alguien, ¡Se acerca alguien!

La voz de Tobi, uno de los compañeros de su hermano alertó a todo el mundo, haciendo que todos volvieran a su posición inicial.

- _**¡SORPRESA!**_

- …

- …

- …

- ¡Itachi! – rugió Sasuke - ¿Qué hacías fuera?

- Nos quedamos sin bebidas hace un rato – Señaló su hermano mayor mientras levantaba las bolsas que cargaba

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido Naruto con Sakura?_" pensó mientras miraba su reloj… "_¡Por el amor de Dios! Debían haber llegado hace veinte minutos…_"

- Sasuke, tenemos que hablar

- Ahora no Karin…

- Bueno, creo que ahora que no esta Sakura es el momento indicado – le contestó la pelirroja.

- ¡Ya viene, ya viene! – gritó Tobi corriendo desde la ventana.

- _Déjame ver si lo entiendo…_ - se escuchaba la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la puerta. Todos se pusieron rápidamente en sus lugares – _Me estás diciendo que Sasuke se olvidó su chándal de futbol y te ha pedido a ti que vengas a por él mientras termina un trabajo en la biblioteca…_

- _Eso es, Dattabayo…_

_- ¿Y por qué no ha llamado a Itachi para que se lo acerque?_

_- Porque no puede…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_- Porquueeeee Itachiiiii estááá en… en el hospital_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

_- Venga, pasa, vamos a por el chándal de Sasuke y se lo llevamos…_

_-¡Noo! Tenemos que ir al hospital… Itachi ¿Qué le ha pasado?_

_- Sakura, eso no tiene ahora importancia…_

_-¿El hermano de Sasuke se está muriendo y no tiene importancia? ¡Naruto!_

_- Etto…_

_- ¿Lo sabe Sasuke? ¡Oh dios mio! ¡OH DIOS MIO! Es la única familia que le queda, no puede perderle…_

_- Sakura…_

_- … hay que decírselo suavemente, asi que déjamelo a mi, no abras la boca… ¿Dónde dijiste que se encontraba… ¿¡Sasuke!?_

_-Hmp… pasa de una vez_ – le dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba de ella hacia a la puerta de la casa

- **_¡SORPRESA!_**

Sakura se quedó estática. Sasuke aún la agarraba de la mano que había tirado. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la sala… todos sus amigos estaba allí. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, ¿Sasori?, ¿Deidara?, Itachi, Sai… ¡Itachi!

-¡Itachi! – gritó Sakura mientras que se abalanzaba sobre él. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Por qué me dijo Naruto que estabas en el hospital?

"_…va a ser una fiesta muy larga_"

**.**

**.**

Una vez que lograron tranquilizar a Sakura contándole que lo que había dicho Naruto era simplemente para lograrla convencerla de que entrara a la casa de los Uchiha, la fiesta comenzó.

Todos sus amigos se divertían muchísimo, y aunque había gente que no conocía, Sakura se lo estaba pasando muy bien. ¡Si incluso habían venido Gaara y sus hermanos! Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke por ese detalle. Sabía que ellos no se llevaban especialmente bien, pero Sasuke le había invitado a la fiesta por ella.

Lo que aún no lograba entender era que hacía Sasori y el resto de los amigos de Itachi en la fiesta. Aunque Sasuke no se había separado de ella ni un solo segundo, así que no tenía nada que temer.

Una hora más tarde, Itachi le solucionó la duda.

- No pude evitarlo – le confesó mientras le rellenaba la bebida – intenté que no se enteraran pero no sé cómo escucharon la palabra fiesta, bebida y regalos y a partir de ahí se apalancaron en casa y no les pude echar…

- No pasa nada – Sakura le sonrió con complicidad

- Mira el lado bueno – le contestó Itachi mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo – tienes un regalo más de parte de ellos…

Sakura aceptó el regalo el regalo de parte de los amigos de Itachi, lo que desencadenó que el resto de los invitados también le dieran sus respectivos regalos.

- Abre mi regalo, Sakura-chan – Naruto se abría paso entre los presentes mediante empujones con un enorme paquete envuelto en rosa chillón hacia ella.

- ¡Un set de pinturas y un caballete! ¡Gracias Naruto!

- ¡Sabía que te gustaría, databbayo! ¡te lo dije teme!

- Hmp…

Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke. Ya había recibido prácticamente todos los regalos. Un conjunto de ropa de parte de las chicas, un libro que tenía muchísimas ganas de parte de Itachi, Sai le había hecho un retrato suyo muy bonito con acuarelas…

- ¡Vamos teme! Dale tu regalo a Sakura… - se medio burlaba Naruto – o… ¿es que no le has comprado nada?

- No quiero dejar tu regalo por los suelos, dobe, así que...

- ¡Sasuke! – La voz de Karin resonó en todo el salón – encontré esto en la biblioteca, deberías tener más cuidado respecto donde dejas tus cosas por ahí tiradas.

Sakura observó como la pelirroja le depositaba un pequeño paquete perfectamente envuelto en las manos de Sasuke. Sonrió al ver la pequeña sonrisa de la chica y el intercambio de miradas entre los dos. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y le entregó el paquete.

- Es… es muy bonito… Gracias – dijo Sakura con voz queda mientras Sasuke le ponía su regalo.

Una finísima cadena de plata, con el símbolo de los Uchiha colgando de ella.

**.**

**.**

- Gracias.

Hace ya bastante rato que la fiesta había acabado. Ya se habían marchado prácticamente todos sus amigos y solo quedaban en la casa Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto y Juugo. A parte de ella, claro.

Karin había tenido una pequeña bronca hace unos minutos con Suigetsu y había salido al porche de adelante a calmarse un rato.

Sakura se había sentado con ella en las escaleras.

- Sé de buena mano que Sasuke es un desastre para los regalos – Sonrió Karin mientras miraba a la calle – Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ello… Sasuke le tiene mucho cariño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sakura aturdida. Ella creía que Karin lo había comprado.

- Pertenecía a su madre – Karin sonrió aún más al ver la cara de Sakura – Sasuke nos lo dejó al irse del internado, en plan "_os dejo una de las cosas más importante para mí para que veáis que seremos amigos para siempre_" pero sin toda esa palabrería cursi – carcajeó – pensé que le gustaría regalártelo si lo tuviera aún, así que acordamos devolvérselo.

Sakura asintió. Sin duda lo cuidaría como si fuera una parte más de ella, se prometió mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que se le habían formado.

Una luz azulada de la calle hizo que las dos chicas detuvieran su conversación.

-¡Sasuke! – Llamó Karin mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta seguida de Sakura.

Dos policías se bajaron del coche patrulla y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa.

- Buenas noches señoritas, buscamos a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Si es por la fiesta, ya ha acabado, agentes.

Sakura miró a su espalda, para ver como Sasuke, seguido de Suigetsu, Naruto y Juugo llegaban hasta ellas.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – Sasuke asintió – Deberías acompañarnos, muchacho.

- No iré a ninguna parte si no me explican el motivo.

La voz suave pero firme de Sasuke hizo que un escalofrio le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Sin saber cómo, su mano derecha que contenía su pulsera, sujetó firmemente la mano izquierda del chico.

- Ha habido un accidente, señor Uchiha – explicó uno de los agentes – Su hermano Itachi se encuentra gravemente herido en el hospital.

Y la noche se volvió más oscura y fría para todos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Volví!  
Estoy de vacas, estoy de vacas, estoy de vacas... jajaja El capítulo lleva empezado un mes, pero como sabéis no pude continuarlo… ¿OS GUSTO? Yo no ando muy convencida, pero sentía que tenía que actualizarlo hoy como fuese y por más que lo leo y lo re-leo quiero cambiar nada, asi que asi lo subo…

Por cierto! Si alguien tiene curiosidad de saber como soy… Abrí canal en Youtube (un grave error, porque es otra cosa que me chupa el tiempo…) Asi que si os dais una vuelta por ahí suscribiros! Mi canal es **LittleMissJoa**

**_Tengo una duda existencial… Por un lado quiero matar a Itachi pero por otro… ¡NO puedo! Es mi personaje favorito del manga (y de mi historia :D) y no puedo matarle… ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Decirmelo en comentarios!_**

Otra cosa que quería deciros, no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido por el trabajo,y esta semana que estoy de vacas quiero aprovecharla al máximo (asi que avanzare en las historias que tengo tanto de Harry Potter como de Naruto para ir actualizando más adelante poquito a poco).

Nos leemos pronto (espero)!

_Pd. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y PM's, no los pude contestar por falta de tiempo, pero los leí todos, mil gracias! Este capítulo se lo dedico a Helenasxs, por toooodos los mensajes que me mando… Gracias!_

**_pd2. ¿99 Reviews? ¿Quien será el 100? Wuaaaaaa!_**


End file.
